Enseñando a un corazon roto
by Aleja Cullen Cipriano
Summary: Edward Masen es uno de los mejores arquitectos del país, adinerado y mujeriego. Tiene una hija, la razón de su existir. Su corazón solo tiene espacio para su hija y para un antiguo recuerdo. Isabella Swan vuelve a Forks para enfrentarse a sus miedos pero jamas penso en encontrar a un hombre tan superficial... Podra ella obtener un lugar en ese corazon de hierro? .-TODOS HUMANOS-.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stepen Meyer, aunque quisiera que los chicos Cullen fueran mios jajaja**

**Espero que les guste esta nueva historia que traigo despues de tanto tiempo sin publicar nada, me parecio que ya era justo que empezara de nuevo, deberia decir que la universidad no me a dado tiempo de nada y que es una gran alegria que por fin haya podido cuadrar mi tiempo para poder hacer la segunda cosa que mas me gusta y es escribir.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Prologo**

- Mami, ¿ya casi llegamos? – escuche la voz de mi pequeño desde el asiento de atrás del auto y sonreí por el retrovisor

- Si cariño, pronto llegaremos.

Mire el cielo encapotado de Forks y los arboles llenos de musgo, las calles aun mojadas por las lluvias del día anterior, la gente abrigada caminando por las aceras, un par de tiendas hasta ahora abriendo sus puertas. Así era como recordaba aquel lugar, y empecé a sentir aquel temor y ansiedad que siempre me dominaban cuando estaba allí.

Detuve el auto frente a una casa grande, de dos pisos, con un hermoso jardín delantero y por detrás el bosque se extendía como si la estuviera protegiendo; la casa de un color pastel te invitaba a entrar.

- Aquí es cariño.

Mi pequeño Diego de tan solo 7 años salió rápidamente del auto y corrió hasta la casa, lo segui ignorando las miradas de las pocas personas que pasaban por allí, llegamos a la puerta y la acaricie. Esta ya no era la misma casa en la que había crecido, después de que mi padre muriera y yo me enterara de que me la había dejado la había mandado a remodelar casi por completo, una pequeña parte de mi sabía que esta era una mala idea, la otra pensaba que no había nada mejor que darle a mi hijo un lugar estable en donde pudiera crecer.

Pasamos todo el día acomodando las cosas que habíamos traído, cenamos comida rápida y nos dormimos juntos.

Al día siguiente todo paso muy rápido, el desayuno, el subir al auto e ir a la escuela primaria de Forks. El camino fue bastante entretenido mientras ambos cantábamos cualquier canción que sonara en la radio, al llegar ambos bajamos del auto y, tomados de la mano, caminamos hasta el salón de clases.

Una mujer regordeta y con mucho maquillaje me miro de pies a cabeza, antes de ignorarme y pasar con una linda niña de ojos azules directo al salón de clases. Samuel le saco la lengua cuando estaba de espaldas y yo solo pude reír negando con la cabeza antes de darle un empujoncito para que entrara y se acomodara en una de las sillas, me gire al escuchar unos pasos apresurados y al girarme encontré los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás había visto, llevando de la mano a una pequeña niña con los mismos ojos verdes y mejillas sonrojadas, nos miramos por unos segundos y me perdí en sus ojos hasta que el parpadeo y siguió caminando hasta la puerta del salón, beso la mejilla de la niña y le susurro algo al oído antes de entregarle su pequeña mochila y darse la vuelta casi corriendo. La niña me miro por unos minutos y le tendí mi mano con una sonrisa antes de entrar en el salón en donde todos los padres me miraban fijamente, vi cómo me iban reconociendo de a poco, sabía lo que ellos estaban pensando, sabía que me verían como la niña fracasada de secundaria, aquella a la que su padre golpeaba… Movi la cabeza para evitar entrar mas en el asunto y hable en voz alta para que todos me escucharan.

- Buenos días señores, a partir de ahora seré la nueva maestra de sus hijos, soy Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Bueno, se que es un cap corto pero la idea se me acaba de ocurrir, como dije antes espero que les guste.**

**Alguna sugerencia, critica, algo que deseen que agregue, dejen un review.**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stepen Meyer, aunque quisiera que los chicos Cullen fueran mios jajaja**

**No hago esto para enriquecerme, lo hago porque adoro escribir.**

Gracias a Katty A Cruz y a sorgalimmartinez por sus reviews.

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**Bella POV:**

Jamás hubiera creído posible lo que había pasado, no había escuchado gritos, ni insultos, ni comentarios hirientes, solamente se escuchaba el silencio mientras aquellos padres aceptaban la idea de que yo le diera clase a sus hijos, era en cierta forma divertido ver en sus rostros la confusión grabada, me esforcé por no sonreír mientras uno de ellos hablaba, dándome la bienvenida al pueblo. Era increíble la forma tan hipócrita en la que se podían portar, pero no me importaba, yo estaba allí porque adoraba a los niños, y nada más. Los padres se fueron y me dejaron sola con los niños, eran 15 en total contando a mi pequeño, sonreí tiernamente mirándolos mientras cada uno se presentaba.

Eran niños muy lindos, así que en ese primer día solo me dedique a ganarme su confianza, porque cada uno de esos pequeños ya se había ganado parte de mi corazón con tan solo mirarme con una sonrisa.

El día transcurrió muy rápido y los padres de los niños vinieron a buscarlos, aun veía en sus rostros el recelo, deberían estar pensando que les enseñaría a sus hijos como suicidarse, moví el rostro para borrar ese pensamiento.

Termine de recoger mis cosas y antes de poder salir alguien llamo a la puerta, todos los niños estaban afuera así que dije un distraído "adelante" pensando que era uno de ellos, desgraciadamente solo era Mike Newton que entro con una emoción tangible, el director era un hombre tan fastidioso que me daba pena por su esposa.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer día? – Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa, sonreí en respuesta por mera cortesía.

- Muy bien Mike, gracias de nuevo por el trabajo.

- No hay de que – respondió mientras se acercaba al escritorio en el que estaba apoyada, su voz había cambiado, parecía un intento de voz seductora e insinuante, asquerosa.

- Bueno – dije incomoda levantándome – debo irme, mi hijo me espera afuera.

- No veo porque tanta prisa – susurro bajando su mirada descarada a mis pechos, apreté los dientes para no empezar a insultarlo – el niño está afuera jugando, podemos utilizar muy bien el tiempo que nos queda, ¿no lo crees?

Alguien llamo a la puerta antes de que pudiera contestar, y suspire aliviada mientras tomaba mi bolso y me alejaba todo lo posible de Mike para abrir la puerta, al otro lado había una mujer menudita y pequeña, con ojos color miel y una sonrisita picara en los labios, vestía ropa de marca y su cabello de color negro estaba de punta.

- ¡Hola! Tu eres Bella, ¿verdad? Me han hablado mucho de ti, oh pero que modales los míos, me llamo Alice Brandon – me tendió su pequeña manita, había hablado muy rápido, se veía tan emocionada, tenía una voz musical y solo pude reír mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Mucho gusto, ¿tú eres familiar de alguno de los niños? – Pregunte mientras salíamos del salón de clase.

- Si de Vanesa. Soy su tía adoptiva por decirlo de alguna manera – me dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa. Vanesa era aquella niña que tenía un padre con mucha prisa y que además compartía esos impresionantes ojos verdes.

Al salir vi a mi pequeño jugando con Vanesa, eran los últimos niños que quedaban allí y al vernos se acercaron corriendo para abrazarnos entre risas.

- Adoro a tu hijo, es una lindura – Susurro con ojos dulces mirándonos, le sonreí en respuesta y vi a la pequeña Vanesa sonrojarse, era una niña inteligente pero muy tímida.

- Tía Alli – susurro suavemente Vanesa mirándola completamente roja – ¿podemos invitarlos a ir a la casa? Papa llegara muy tarde hoy y no quiero quedarme solita.

El rostro de Alice se llenó de tristeza mientras la miraba acariciando su cabello antes de mirarme suplicante.

- ¿Seria mucha molestia? Sé que no nos conoces, pero tengo una reunión importante en la tarde, y no puedo quedarme con Vanesa, si quieres puedo pagarte, pero por favor – me miro con una cara tan suplicante y con tanta tristeza en sus ojos que no pude negarme.

- Esta bien, pero no hay necesidad de que me pagues, con mucho gusto me quedare con ella hasta que llegue alguien.

- ¡Oh muchas gracias! – Salto sobre mí para abrazarme con fuerza dando saltitos. Era increíble que apenas la conociera y me sintiera como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida.

- Bueno cariño, no hay ningún problema en ir a su casa a jugar ¿verdad? – Le pregunte a mi hijo que se había entretenido jugando con unas piedritas.

Diego negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse y tomar a la pequeña niña de la mano, ella se sonrojo aún más mientras sonreía.

- No hay ningún problema mami, Nessie es mi amiga, ¿verdad Nessie? – la niña asintió rápidamente escondiéndose de nuestras miradas detrás de Diego. Alice se quedó pensativa después de escuchar el apodo cariñoso que le tenía mi hijo a Vanesa pero luego volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, entonces vamos, nosotras iremos primero y ustedes nos siguen.

Asentimos mientras nos dirigíamos al auto, me daba tristeza que la pequeña Vanesa tuviera que recurrir a una maestra que recién conocía para que la cuidara, me hacía preguntarme por su madre, porque tipo de vida tendría aquella niña.

Condujimos detrás del porche amarillo de Alice, era un coche muy lujoso y rápido, mientras nosotros íbamos en nuestro Audi escuchando música, Diego estaba muy emocionado por conocer la casa de su amiga, porque desde el momento en que se conocieron se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Nos detuvimos frente a una enorme casa, era increíblemente hermosa, tenía un jardín delantero lleno de todo tipo de flores de colores, y la casa era de un color pastel que la hacía relucir como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, la casa tenía muchas ventanas por lo que estaba muy iluminada y un pequeño poso de los deseos en el cual no pude evitar darle unas monedas a Diego para que pidiera unos cuantos deseos.

Al entrar en la casa los niños se tomaron de la mano y corrieron hacia la habitación de Vanesa mientras Alice me enseñaba la casa, algo dentro de mí me decía que esto era sumamente raro, se notaba que era una familia de dinero pero ¿Por qué dejar entrar extraños?, miles de imágenes se me presentaron en la mente, cada una peor que la anterior. Alice debió imaginar lo que pasaba por mi mente porque rio un poco mientras nos sentábamos en la sala, no le había prestado atención a la casa por andar metida en mis pensamientos pero si pude apreciar la decoración antigua y victoriana que tenía aquella sala, todo me recordaba a esas películas del siglo XIX.

- No somos asesinos seriales Bella, te traje aquí porque quería conocerte, además sé que cuidaras bien de Vanesa, mi novio se la pasa hablando maravillas de ti, te sorprenderías de todas las cosas que se, te conozco tan bien que siento que eres como mi mejor amiga, cuando escuche que llegaste y que eras la profesora de Vanesa no sabes lo emocionada que estaba por poder al fin conocerte en persona – sus ojos estaban brillantes de la emoción mientras daba pequeños brinquitos sentada en el sofá a mi lado.

- ¿Tu novio te hablaba de mí? – Eso si me sorprendió, cuando estaba en Forks no hablaba con muchas personas, era una marginada, tenía a unos pocos amigos que eran como mis hermanos, ellos me salvaron de la soledad y en ocasiones de que cometiera miles de locuras.

- Si, ¡mi novio se llama Jasper Hale! – chillo emocionada y yo solo pude mirarla sorprendida, no podía ser, tenía que ser una broma, el tranquilo, amable y caballeroso Jasper era novio de la persona más hiperactiva, enérgica y sonriente que hubiera conocido, no pude evitar reír.

- Oh por dios, cuanto me alegro de conocerte entonces… Sera verdad eso de que los opuestos se atraen – le dije y solté una carcajada, estaba tan emocionada, hacía años que no hablaba con ninguno de mis antiguos amigos, después de que lo conociera al…

- Tengo que decírselo, de la emoción no había podido hacerlo – saco su celular rosado lleno de brillitos y empezó a marcar números, la detuve.

- No lo hagas – me hizo un pucherito tan dulce que sonreí – no es que no quiera verlo, es que quiero darle la sorpresa, ¿me entiendes?

Ella asintió enérgicamente antes de levantarse y abrazarme con fuerza.

- Debo irme, despídeme de Vanesa, mi hermanito llegara como a las 10, espero no te enojes – me beso la mejilla y me dio una de sus tarjetas de presentación en donde decía con letra delicada: Alice Brandon, Diseñadora de modas" y luego ponía sus números de teléfono.

Se fue rápidamente y yo empecé a recorrer la casa, escuchando risas infantiles, me acerque sigilosamente a la puerta y vi a los niños jugando con algunos juguetes que la pequeña Vanesa tenía. Sonreí antes de llamar a la puerta y ellos se giraron asustados, tenían las mejillas sonrojadas por el ejercicio.

- Tu tía Alice ya se fue pequeña – ella asintió un poco triste – pero ya que es tu casa, ¿nos enseñarías donde está la cocina para que me ayuden a preparar galletas?

La niña me miro sorprendida antes de acercarse a Diego y susurrarle al oído lo bastante fuerte para que yo pudiera oírlo.

- ¿Eso hacen las mamis? – el niño asintió y ella hizo una pequeña "o" con su boca antes de mirarme – entonces, me gustaría mucho ayudar a hacer galletas.

- ¿Y tú mami pequeña?

A la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras miraba al suelo, sus manos temblaban un poco al igual que su labio.

- Papi dice que ella está en el cielo y que no va a regresar.

Me dio un dolor tan profundo en el corazón que no pude evitar arrodillarme frente a la niña y acariciar su mejilla.

- ¿Te digo un secreto pequeña? Mi mami también está en el cielo, tal vez sea amiga de tu mami y estén cuidándonos desde haya arriba.

Ella me abrazo antes de sonreírme ampliamente, me tomo de la mano y me condujo hasta la cocina, y pasamos toda la tarde jugando con la harina y haciendo galletas.

A las nueve de la noche los niños ya estaban durmiendo, me sentía rara al estar en una casa que era de alguien a quien no conocía, pero lo único que me consolaba era el hecho de que había escuchado reír a esa niña y que había conocido a Alice. Encontré una biblioteca en una de las muchas habitaciones de la casa, el lugar era como estar en el paraíso, estaba llena de libros hasta el techo, tome uno y me senté en la sala cerca de la puerta esperando a que llegara el padre de Vanesa para que mi hijo y yo pudiéramos ir a nuestra casa.

Cerca de las once un auto se detuvo fuera de la casa, me puse de pie dejando el libro encima de la mesita de café y me acerque lentamente, escuche el sonido de las llaves en la puerta y mientras esta se abría la sombra de un hombre alto cubrió por completo cualquier luz que entrara desde afuera, encendió la luz sin darse cuenta de que estaba allí y al darse la vuelta pego un grito. No pude evitarlo y me reí a carcajadas de su cara de susto, era un hombre muy guapo, alto, musculoso, de tez pálida, pestañas largas, labios que invitaban a ser besados. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, fue el labial de mujer manchando el cuello de su camisa y el olor a perfume femenino que salía de él.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú y que carajos haces en mi casa? – Gruño acercándose amenazadoramente, no me moví, una vida llena de maltratos me había enseñado a jamás retroceder.

- Me llamo Isabella Swan, y soy la maestra de su hija señor Masen, estoy aquí porque Alice me pidió que me quedara mientras usted llegara, para no dejar a la pequeña sola.

Eso hizo que su furia disminuyera, se quitó la corbata antes de tenderme una mano, pero yo no lo quería tocar, estaba furiosa con él, ¿Cómo podía hacer que su hija lo esperase de esta manera? ¿Qué descaro llegar apestando a mujer y luego ir a tocar a su hija? Y sobre todo ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que Vanesa quería que le prestara atención, y que al no recibirla se volvió tímida?

- Lo siento señorita Swan, pido disculpas, no sabía que usted estaría aquí.

- No debería pedirme disculpas a mi señor Masen, debería pedírselas a su hija, después de todo ella hizo todo lo posible por esperarlo despierta para poder desearle buenas noches – le dije con ira antes de darme la vuelta para subir las escaleras, él estaba confundido mientras me seguía, yo entre a la habitación y después de arropar bien a Vanesa tome a Diego entre mis brazos, me gire y lo vi allí, de pie, mirándome sorprendido.

- Buenas noches señor Masen, nos veremos y por favor, dígale a Vanesa que la espero mañana.

Me aleje de él y camine hasta la puerta pero una mano me detuvo, me gire fastidiada para mirarlo.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – Pregunto mirando de mi hijo a mí, puse los ojos en blanco.

- Por si le interesa tengo 27 – me gire de nuevo soltándome de su mano y con la habilidad adquirida con los años abrí la puerta sin despertar a Diego, empecé a caminar hacia el auto pero de nuevo una mano me detuvo – Es tarde señor Masen, quiero ir a mi casa y acostar a mi hijo en su cama.

- Solo quería preguntarle cuanto le debo.

- No me debe nada – gruñí apretando los dientes – este ha sido un largo día, y estuve aquí cuidando a su hija porque me preocupo por ella, pero al parecer no pasa lo mismo con usted – señale con mi barbilla su cuello, el entrecerró los ojos furioso.

- No es su problema la forma en que yo pase el tiempo.

- Tiene razón – le escupí – pero al menos debería saber que su hija estaba ilusionada porque probara las primeras galletas que hizo, están en la mesa de la cocina por si acaso, ahora señor Masen, espero que esta vez sí deje que me vaya a mi casa, y le recomiendo que se bañe antes de acercarse a su hija, apesta a perfume barato de mujer.

Me gire rápidamente y esta vez sí pude llegar a el Audi, abrí la puerta suavemente y acosté a Diego acariciando su cabello, cerré la puerta y camine frente al auto hasta llegar al lado del conductor, mire en dirección a la casa en donde aún estaba el señor Masen mirándome como si deseara asesinarme, si las miradas mataran… En un acto infantil le saque la lengua antes de entrar al auto y encaminarme a mi casa.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien con unos ojos tan hermosos fuera tan asqueroso?

* * *

Okey, primer intercambio de palabras y ya se estan peleando jajajajaja

Que opinan del primer cap? Les gusto? no? alguna critica, sugerencia? Dejen un review

Besos!


	3. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Stepen Meyer, la hisotira es mia.

Gracias a eddieIlove, a camela, a conejo azul, a Cullen-21-gladys, a Deepobsession (te adoro mitad malvada xp), stewpattz, Guest y Alejandra, sus reviews hacen que me emocione al saber que les gustan las locas ideas de mi cabesa.

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Bella POV**

Un sonido fastidioso empezó a sonar cerca y gruñí medio dormida mientras me ponía una almohada sobre la cabeza recordando todo lo que había pasado ayer, estúpido Edward Masen, me había pasado casi toda la noche despierta y parte de la madrugada pensando en él y en la pequeña Vanesa, se notaba que la pequeña amaba a su padre, pero aun me daba asco el recordar la forma en que entro el en su casa, me recordaba a mi padre y eso hacía que me dieran ganas de vomitar.

Me levante de la cama y apague el despertador, me puse mis pantuflas de ositos que me regalo Diego y fui a darme una ducha, me cambie rápidamente antes de bajar las escaleras, entre en la cocina y empecé a hacer el desayuno, unos minutos más tarde unos pasitos se escucharon detrás de mí y ahí estaba Diego frotándose sus ojitos con una de sus manos, tenía el cabello café con reflejos rojos iguales a los míos revueltos, y llevaba su pijama de Bob Esponja, aun me costaba entender porque le gustaban esas caricaturas.

Serví el desayuno mientras él me contaba emocionado todo lo que iba a hacer hoy, y sonreí al saber que mi hijo estaba feliz de estar aquí, que no había sido una mala idea habernos ido de Los Angeles, que ahora si podría darle a mi pequeño un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Terminamos de comer y mientras yo lavaba los platos él fue a bañarse, tome mi maletín mientras revisaba por segunda vez la clase del día y de nuevo mis pensamientos se fueron en dirección al hombre de hermosos ojos verdes, no lo entendía, sus ojos me cautivaban, ejercían una fuerza poderosa en mí, se habían grabado en mi memoria con fuerza pero yo debía olvidar, mi corazón no me permitiría sufrir aún más, y eso haría si me interesaba en un hombre como Edward Masen.

Mi Diego bajo las escaleras rápidamente y subimos al auto. Al entrar en la escuela ya estaba allí Vanesa con su padre, ambos nos miramos directamente a los ojos, retándonos al igual que lo habíamos hecho ayer en la noche, Vanesa se acercó corriendo y me dio un rápido abrazo antes de tomar la mano de Diego y jalarlo en dirección a su padre, camine con ellos tranquilamente viendo los ojos de Edward que iban de Diego a mí, debía estar comparándonos, percatándose de lo mucho que nos parecemos.

- Papi, papi, él es Diego mi amigo – dijo ella dando saltitos, me reí porque me recordaba tanto a Alice en esos momentos.

- Mucho gusto pequeño – dijo Edward y sonreí al ver el ceño fruncido de mi Diego acompañado de un leve puchero ante la palabra "pequeño".

- Mucho gusto señor papa de Nessie, soy Diego Swan – y le tendió su pequeña manito, Edward un poco sorprendido estrecho su mano.

- ¿Has apodado a mi hija como el monstruo del lago Ness? – pregunto Edward entrecerrando los ojos. La pequeña Vanesa se escondió detrás de Diego mirando a su padre sobre su hombro.

- Si señor – Dijo mi hijo firme levantando su barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos, intente no reírme, mi pequeño tenía mucho carácter cuando se lo proponía – Su nombre es muy largo, además me gusta más Nessie.

- Niños – los interrumpí sonriendo – Entren al salón, ya vamos a comenzar la clase – los niños se tomaron de la mano y salieron corriendo dejándome sola con aquel hombre que me miraba enojado – Buen día señor Masen.

- Buen día señorita Swan – luego suspiro – creo que le debo una disculpa por la forma en que nos conocimos, permítame decirle que yo no me comporto siempre de esa manera, es solo que…

- No tiene por qué darme explicaciones señor Masen – le dije interrumpiéndolo – usted y yo queremos lo mismo, lo mejor para Vanesa.

- Lo sé y se lo agradezco, además para compensar por lo que hizo ayer por mi hija y por mí la invito a almorzar, ¿Qué le parece? Por favor, diga que sí, es la única manera que encuentro para pagarle por la gran ayuda que nos brindó ayer.

- Lo siento, pero tengo planes para la tarde.

- Por favor, por favor, de verdad que me gustaría compensarla por lo de ayer.

Lo mire detenidamente mientras hablaba, sus ojos estaban suplicantes y no pude negarme de nuevo, sus ojos eran mi perdición, me atraían, me tentaban, me hacían soñar con cosas imposibles. Moví la cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos y vi la tristeza en su mirada, sonreí al saber que había mal interpretado mi reacción.

- De acuerdo señor Masen, nos vemos cuando las clases terminen.

El asintió con una sonrisa sexy y hermosa que era capaz de detener la respiración de muchas mujeres antes de que un fuerte chillido nos hiciera girar la cabeza, Alice se acercaba corriendo rápidamente y salto en mis brazos. Me reí abrazándola ante su efusividad y la mirada sorprendida de Edward.

- ¡Bella! – me grito en el oído y la solté acomodándole el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¡Hola Alice! ¿Cómo estás?

- Mal – hizo un puchero – Jasper se fue ayer, y no sé cuándo regresa, dice que tiene que dar algunos informes a los altos mandos – bufó de una manera muy poco femenina – en momentos así odio que sea un general, pero se ve tan sexy con ese traje de militar que provoca amarrarlo y hacerle…

- Alice, deja de divagar o me harás vomitar el desayuno – dijo Edward asqueado, Alice y yo solo pudimos reírnos – por cierto, ¿de qué se conocen ustedes?

- No te preocupes hermanito – ella sonrió ampliamente antes de que sonara el timbre ignorando la pregunta de su hermano – Oh, ya te tienes que ir Bella, mándame un mensaje de texto para que nos encontremos, me muero porque mi Jazzy te vea.

- Claro Alice – sonreí emocionada yo también – Nos vemos, señor Masen – me di la vuelta y me gire en dirección al salón dejando a Alice burlándose de su hermano.

La mañana paso sin complicaciones, los niños me prestaban mucha atención mientras yo les enseñaba cada cosa, esto era lo que amaba de ser maestra, poder ver las expresiones de los niños cada vez que aprendían algo nuevo. Al terminar las clases todos los niños salieron mientras yo me quedaba a recoger mis cosas, escuche que llamaban la puerta y suspire al saber quién era, imbécil asqueroso, hijo de…

- ¡Hola Bella! – Dijo Mike entrando e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, cerró la puerta detrás de él disimuladamente y me sentí acorralada, tome mi maletín y me gire para mirarlo con una falsa sonrisa.

- Hola Mike.

- Bella, te invito a tomar algo, puedes dejar a el niño en algún lugar para que podamos estar solos – Escuchar la forma en que hablaba de mi hijo, como si fuera una complicación para el me llenaba de furia.

- Lo siento Mike, pero ya tengo planes para la tarde – me aleje de él y salí rápidamente del salón, Diego y Vanesa jugaban corriendo uno detrás del otro, sonreí y al no ver a Edward decidí unirme al juego.

Media hora después un Volvo se detuvo con brusquedad frente a nosotros y de allí salió un apresurado Edward, Vanesa lo vio y corrió hacia el para saludarlo, él la tomo en brazos y se acercó a nosotros.

- Lo siento mucho, tuve una reunión de última hora y salí tan pronto como pude – respiro profundamente antes de sonreír, una sonrisa plena que iluminaba su rostro y hacia resplandecer sus ojos – entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Asentí, luego de una pequeña discusión terminamos subiéndonos todos en su auto, era un Volvo muy bonito, por dentro olía a canela y lo mire interrogante, el solo se encogió de hombros y supuse que era el mismo motivo por el que mi auto olía a chicle: nuestros hijos.

Estuvimos todo el camino en un apacible silencio que solo era interrumpido por la risa de los niños que jugaban en la parte de atrás, miraba por la ventana, sin prestarle atención a nada, sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que una mano toco la mía, di un salto por el susto y encontré a Edward sonriéndome encantadoramente.

- Me estaba preguntando una cosa, ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermana y a su novio?

- A Alice la conocí ayer – Sonreí al ver su rostro confundido – conozco a Jasper desde hace muchísimos años, era mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Era? ¿Qué paso? – estaba curioso pero eso era algo de lo que no quería hablar así que negué con la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos, el asintió antes de girar otra vez la mirada a la carretera.

- ¿Alice es tu hermana adoptiva verdad? – pregunte para tener algo que hacer.

- Si, por decirlo de alguna manera, crecimos juntos, mi madre era su madrina y al morir sus padres ella se encargó de cuidarla, era una molestia, de ser hijo único pase a tener una hiperactiva hermana revoltosa que tenía fijación por la moda y las cosas brillantes – me reí al imaginar al pobre Edward.

Llegamos al restaurante y caballerosamente me ayudo a bajar, el lugar se llamaba "Crepúsculo" y estaba decorado con colores cálidos, era un lugar muy bonito en donde había un parque para los niños, una mesera nos llevó a una mesa cerca del parque, ella no paraba de mirar a Edward y una parte de mí se divertía viéndola hacer todo tipo de cosas para llamar su atención, nos sentamos y pedimos nuestra comida, pero era como si estuviera en otro lugar, Edward Masen no era el patán arrogante y presumido de ayer, hoy era un padre cariñoso y responsable, hablamos durante horas mientras los niños jugaban, compartimos nuestros gustos en libros, música y películas, con él era fácil hablar, no había nada incomodo, no profundizamos en temas personales, ambos sabíamos que era algo difícil de compartir. Luego los niños, cansados de jugar, se acercaron y se sentaron en nuestros regazos, le sonreí a Edward mientras besaba la cabecita de mi pequeño.

- Tu hijo se parece mucho a ti, tienen los mismos ojos chocolate – dijo Edward después de pagar la cuenta cuando empezamos a caminar hacia el auto.

- Y tu hija tiene tus mismos ojos verdes – le sonreí, los niños se habían quedado dormidos en nuestros brazos.

- ¿Cómo una mujer tan joven como tu quedo embarazada? ¿Qué paso con el padre del pequeño? – Esas eran preguntas que no quería responder, o al menos la última.

- Conocí al padre de mi hijo cuando tenía 18 años, era un hombre asombroso, me encantaba, me volvía loca, me hacía adorarlo cada día mas, era el único que me hacía sentirme tan cómoda conmigo misma, así que paso lo que tenía que pasar entre nosotros y el resultado de eso fue mi pequeño Diego.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que su voz rompió el apacible silencio.

- ¿Lo amas aun?

- Ocupa un lugar irremplazable dentro de mi corazón, de eso no hay duda – sonreí un poco antes de suspirar – ¿Qué paso con la madre de Vanesa?

Vi de reojo su rostro contraerse por el dolor, habíamos llegado al auto así que metimos a los niños en la parte de atrás y los acomodamos para que durmieran cómodamente, él camino y se sentó sobre el capo del auto, lo seguí, había un ambiente íntimo entre nosotros, me sentía aliviada de poder hablar un poco sobre el padre de mi pequeño y tal vez a él le pasaba lo mismo.

- Ella murió cuando nació mi Vanesa – susurro mirando al cielo – habíamos discutido, siempre discutíamos, pero esa noche me dijo cosas que me rompieron por dentro – Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el dolor en su mirada, el tomo mi mano suavemente y le di un apretón para intentar consolarlo – me dijo que me había engañado miles de veces, que su hermana le había contado todas las traiciones que yo le había hecho, cuando nació Vanesa le dije que todo era mentira, y ella no me creyó, murió odiándome – suspiro y me miro a los ojos – Sé que tal vez pienses que me acuesto con cualquier mujer, y es verdad, desde que ella murió solo me interesa trabajar y vivir por mi hija, pero como ser humano tengo necesidades que tengo que satisfacer. Pero tú eres como muy pocas mujeres que conozco, no te dejas llevar por esta cara, por eso decidí contarte, por eso decidí decírtelo, porque sé que podremos llegar a ser buenos amigos.

- Yo también lo creo – sonreí un poco, su historia me había conmovido de tal manera que quería abrazarlo. Apreté su mano suavemente – entonces comencemos como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros ayer. Soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella, soy maestra de primaria, tengo 27 años y un hijo al que adoro que tiene 7.

El sonrió ampliamente apretando mi mano.

- Soy Edward Anthony Masen, pero dime solo Edward, tengo 32 años, soy Arquitecto y tengo a una hermosa hija a la que amo que tiene 7.

Nos reímos un poco antes de subir al auto, Edward Masen era un verdadero misterio para mí, de ser un hombre detestable paso a ser un hombre dulce, me intrigaba, quería saber más de él, su historia había despertado aquella parte curiosa dentro de mí que estaba dormida desde hace años, aquella que me hacía querer investigar cada pequeña historia de su pasado, y lo conseguiría, porque me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no me rendiría tan fácilmente y menos cuando se tratara de un hombre tan interesante.

* * *

Bueno chicas, me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la universidad me tiene al borde del suicidio jajajaja nahh mentiras xp. Tenia que estudiar para un examen.

Adivinan quien es el padre de Diego? Y quien la madre de Vanesa? espero sus reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

Bueno, los personajes pertenecen a Stepen Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar raro de mi cerebro jajajaja

Gracias por sus Reviews Ale74 y V1V1.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Bella POV

Había pasado más de una semana después del almuerzo que tuvimos con Edward y Vanesa, y había descubierto muchas cosas interesantes sobre él durante estos días, sabía que su trabajo ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo y hacia que llegara tarde a todos lados, había visto tantas facetas en su personalidad, era un hombre muy atrayente y divertido, inteligente, protector, cariñoso y responsable, algo dentro de mí me decía que esa fascinación que tenía por él me iba a hacer daño pero no quería hacer caso, quería descubrir todo sobre Edward Masen, se había vuelto mi pequeño proyecto de ciencias.

Era sábado, ese día nos habíamos despertado muy tarde, mientras preparaba el desayuno Alice me había llamado para ir de compras junto a Diego, se escuchaba muy emocionada, el día extrañamente estaba despejado, era un hermoso día, fuimos caminando hacia el parque tomados de la mano y disfrutando el buen tiempo.

Diego estaba jugando con otros niños mientras yo lo observaba sentada en una de las bancas y le sonreía cada vez que me miraba, cada vez que lo veía tan feliz me emocionaba al saber que no me había equivocado en las decisiones que había tomado en mi vida.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, en aquel parque el tiempo pasaba como en cámara lenta pero escuche una voz detrás de mí, una voz que recordaba claramente, aquella voz que había pensado no volver a escuchar jamás. Me levante y mire a mi derecha, allí estaba Alice con una sonrisa que hacia resplandecer su rostro pero luego todo desapareció y solo quedo aquel hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella mirándome fijamente. Recorrí con mi mirada todo su cuerpo viendo aquel uniforme verde que demostraba su rango, con sus medallas brillando con el sol al igual que su cabello dorado que estaba corto y hacia que su rostro se viera fuerte y varonil, pero sus ojos eran los que hacían que me quedara ahí, de pie, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos azules mirándome fríamente, con esa mirada que recordaba solo me daba cuanto estaba profundamente herido y enojado, no lo podía culpar, había desaparecido hace tantos años sin siquiera decirle y jamás lo había vuelto a ver hasta hoy. Dio un paso hacia mí y yo sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, lo había extrañado tanto.

- Bella – Murmuro, escuchar su voz decir mi nombre otra vez hizo que me rompiera por dentro, sentí mis lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas y vi que sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Jazz – susurre mirándolo fijamente, el dio otro paso hacia mí y ya no pude soportarlo más, camine hacia el con mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

Entonces, mientras nos mirábamos, algo cambio en su mirada, la calidez que yo conocía empezaba a alejar la frialdad, me abrazo con fuerza y yo lo abrace a él, llorando como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, lo abrace como si no quisiera volver a separarme del mientras él me abrazaba igual, su cuello tenía esa fragancia a madera y pino que recordaba, me sentí como en casa entre sus brazos, sentí que mis lágrimas mojaban su cuello pero no me importo solo quería abrazarlo y tenerlo junto a mí. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sabía y no me importaba porque ahora sentía que parte de mi corazón había regresado a mí.

- ¿Mami? – Escuche una vocecita a nuestro lado, me separe un poco de Jasper para ver a mi pequeño mirándonos confundido, luego vio mis lágrimas y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por la rabia mientras miraba mal a Jasper - ¿Por qué hiciste llorar a mi mami?

- ¿Mami? – pregunto Jasper mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, me seque las lágrimas con mis manos y me arrodille hasta quedar a la altura de Diego.

- No te enojes cariño, él es un viejo amigo que hace mucho no veo, por eso lloro – acaricie su mejilla y el me abrazo.

- Pero tú nunca lloras mami, no me gusta verte llorar – susurro contra mi cuello y yo sonreí besando su mejilla. Jasper cayó de rodillas frente a nosotros aun mirándonos y lo mire de nuevo, había cambiado, ya no era aquel joven que estaba en la universidad, ahora era un hombre maduro que había vivido mucho.

- Jasper, déjame presentarte a Diego Swan, mi hijo – Jasper estaba tan sorprendido, mirándonos a ambos, viendo nuestros parecidos – cariño, él es Jasper Hale, mi mejor amigo.

- Mucho gusto señor – dijo Diego mirando a Jasper fijamente, el asintió aun impresionado.

- Ve a seguir jugando cariño, Jasper y yo tenemos que hablar cosas de adultos – Diego asintió besándome en la mejilla, le lanzo una última mirada a Jasper antes de correr a donde estaban los otros niños, me levante al mismo tiempo que Jasper y suspire – ¿Alice? ¿Podrías cuidar de Diego por mí? Creo que será mejor hablar en un lugar más privado.

- Claro, claro – jamás había visto a Alice tan calmada mientras nos miraba, ella ya debería saber que detrás de la tranquilidad de Jasper siempre había una bomba a punto de estallar y que en estos momentos, el verme, fue el detonador de esa bomba.

Jasper empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí, nos adentramos en el bosque hasta que no pudimos escuchar ningún ruido además que el que hacían nuestros pasos, se giró y vi que estaba apretando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos, estaba muy muy furioso.

– Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – susurre retorciéndome las manos nerviosa.

- ¿Tú crees? – Su voz se había vuelto fría, pasó sus manos por su cabello y empezó a respirar rápidamente – ¡Carajo Bella! ¡¿Te vas una noche, desapareces de nuestras vidas, solo tenemos noticias vagas de ti gracias a Carlisle, y ahora descubro que volviste y que tienes un hijo?! ¡¿Un hijo del que yo no sabía nada siendo tu mejor amigo?! ¡¿Acaso aun lo soy?! ¡¿Contéstame maldita sea?!

- Jasper cálmate – susurre, me dolían sus palabras, y me hacía sentir miserable el dolor en su mirada.

- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Acabas de pedirme que me calme Isabella? – Gruño acercándose furioso a mí y tomándome de los hombros zarandeándome como si fuera una muñeca - ¿Estás loca? Cuando llegue aquí y no supe en dónde estabas casi me vuelvo loco, fui de hospital en hospital pensando que te había pasado algo, ¿Crees que fue divertido? Joder si no lo fue, ¡no dormía, no comía pensando en que algo te había pasado mientras tu andabas por ahí sin siquiera dignarte a llamarme, a decirme al menos un jodido "estoy bien"!

- No sabes que paso esa noche, yo…

- He esperado por casi diez años a que me dijeras algo, a tener una llamada tuya, ¿Por qué me hiciste eso Bella? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué si sabias que yo daría mi vida por ti? – su voz se había roto con la última pregunta después de haber bajado de volumen mientras veía sus lágrimas recorrer su rostro triste. Y solo pude acariciar su mejilla mientras lloraba, porque siempre había sospechado el dolor que le había causado, y el comprobarlo era más que suficiente para hacerme sentir como una basura, odiaba verlo así.

- Te quiero tanto Jasper, tanto – susurre mirando sus atormentados ojos azules – te lo contare todo, lo prometo, pero sé que mi hijo se asustara si no me ve… Solo me tiene a mí y teme que lo deje solo. Llamare a Alice, más tarde búscame, iremos a algún lugar solo nosotros, es la única forma en que puedo contártelo todo, por favor, por favor, confía en mi Jazzy.

Vi la duda llenar su mirada, ¿Acaso había perdido su cariño? Me lo merecía lo sabía, pero me dolía comprobar lo que me había atormentado durante tantos años.

- ¿A dónde debo ir a buscarte? – dijo en un suspiro y sonreí emocionada saltando a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

- Ve a mi casa – me separe para ver su rostro, otra vez estaba apretando los dientes y respirando profundamente.

- ¿Volviste a la casa de tu padre? – escupió con odio y yo asentí - ¿Por qué?

- Es mi casa, la casa en la que vivió mi madre, y ahora es mi hogar y el de mi hijo, me quedare aquí, viviré aquí, criare aquí a mi hijo.

- Esta bien – tomo mi mano después de limpiar mis lágrimas y empezó a caminar para salir de bosque. Justo como había sospechado Diego estaba asustado, ansioso y nervioso porque yo no estaba, al verme se soltó de Alice que intentaba calmarlo y corrió a mis brazos, yo solté la mano de Jasper a tiempo para atraparlo mientras lloraba.

- Shh, shh cariño, aquí estoy, no llores – acaricie su espaldita sintiéndolo aferrarse con más fuerza a mí y sus respiración entrecortada – Nos vemos Alice, Jasper, me encanto volverlos a ver.

- Bells – me gire a ver a Jasper que me miraba atormentado – no me falles.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No lo hare de nuevo.

Me aleje del parque, Diego se había quedado dormido entre mis brazos y yo no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo podía hablar de todo con Jasper sin tener miedo de que mi pequeño se enterase? Solo tenía una solución en mente mientras subía al auto después de acomodar a Diego en la parte de atrás, conduje hasta la casa de Edward y toque el timbre ansiosa, después de unos minutos me abrió una mujer mayor con el cabello encanecido y mirada dulce, le dije que buscaba a Edward y milagrosamente él estaba en casa, me dejaron pasar luego de haber ido a despertar a Diego que al saber que estábamos en la casa de Vanesa subió las escaleras corriendo para buscarla en su habitación mientras yo me sentaba en la sala a esperar a la mujer iba a llamar a Edward. El bajo unos minutos después y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas al verlo, olvidando por completo mi tarde llena de lágrimas, el sexy y apuesto Edward Masen tenia los labios pintados de rosado y el cabello con muchas coletitas y adornos de colores, me miro avergonzado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, se veía adorable, se aclaró la garganta mientras empezaba a limpiarse el rostro.

- Hola Bella, no los esperaba, aunque creo que ya debiste darte cuenta de eso – susurro lo último muy bajito - ¿pasa algo?

- La verdad es, Edward, que necesito que me hagas un favor – el me miro atentamente y asintió - ¿podría quedarse Diego aquí esta noche? Necesito la noche libre y no tengo a nadie más con quien dejarlo, tú eres el único con el que puedo contar ahora.

- ¿Tienes una cita? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado, me veía curioso, un poco intrigado, había algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar y pase de eso, concentrándome en el motivo que me trajo hasta su casa.

- Hablare con Jasper, y no creo poder estar con mi hijo en buenas condiciones después de eso – suspire cubriéndome los ojos con las manos – he cometido tantos errores, y sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado ni quiero hacerlo, pero tampoco quiero hacerle más daño a Jasper, y luego encontrar a todos aquellos que me dejaron entrar en sus corazones y a los que abandone hace tantos años – de nuevo sentí que me iba a poner a llorar, respire profundamente antes de levantar la mirada y ver aquellos ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente - ¿podrías cuidarlo por mí?

- Por supuesto, Vanesa estará muy contenta de tener a su amigo aquí esta noche.

- Oh muchas gracias – me acerque y lo abrace, era la primera vez que lo abrazaba y ambos quedamos estáticos, su olor era como el de la lluvia, refrescante y con un extraño toque de añoranza, lo solté lentamente cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos devolverme el abrazo, era una sensación extraña estar entre sus brazos – te debo una Edward, déjame subir a despedirme de Diego, tengo que llamar a Alice y pedirle que le diga algo a Jasper.

- Tengo su número por si lo necesitas – me dijo con una sonrisita a la que yo correspondí. El me dio rápidamente el número de Jasper y yo le mande un mensaje de texto antes de entrar en la habitación de Vanesa, los niños estaban concentrados en la tv viendo ese programa de Bob esponja, suspire negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Cariño? – lo llame, al escucharme Vanesa se levantó y se acercó para darme un abrazo - ¿Tesoro te molestaría quedarte hoy en casa de Vanesa?

- ¿A dónde vas mami? – me hizo un puchero tan dulce que casi me derrito.

- ¿Recuerdas a Jasper? Tengo que hablar con el hoy, tenemos mucho que contarnos

- Mi tío se llama Jasper – me dijo Vanesa sorprendida y sonreí revolviendo su cabello.

- Con él es con quien voy a hablar, así que cuida mucho a mi Diego mientras no estoy, ¿está bien? – Ella asintió rápidamente y la acerque para besar sus mejillas, luego me acerque a Diego que aún me miraba con su puchero y también bese sus mejillas – Solo será una noche cariño, solo una, mañana estaré aquí y saldremos a pasear, comeremos helado, jugaremos a las escondidas, haremos todo lo que quieras.

- Esta bien mami – me abrazo fuerte y me lleno la cara de besos – te quiero mami.

- También te quiero cariño, eres mi vida – lo abrace una última vez antes de salir. Edward estaba detrás de la puerta y me miraba, me encogí de hombros bajando por la escalera – es la primera noche que no estaremos juntos.

- Me paso lo mismo la primera vez que deje a mi pequeña sola – me dijo Edward mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta, el abrió y yo me gire para mirarlo con todo el terror que tenía dentro de mí.

- Cuida de mi hijo Edward, él es todo lo que soy.

- Lo sé, lo cuadre como si fuera mi propio hijo.

- Muchas gracias – tome su mano antes de salir en dirección al auto y dirigirme a mi casa.

Estaba nerviosa mientras esperaba, ya había mordido todas mis uñas dejándolas blandas y débiles, no podía quedarme sentada en el sofá de mi casa, y cuando sonó el timbre sentí mis manos llenarse de sudor, estaba muy nerviosa, y camine hasta la puerta con las piernas temblándome, al abrir encontré a Jasper solo con las manos en los bolsillos, llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una camisa igual negra y una chaqueta de cuero, su ropa contrastaba con su cabello dorado haciéndolo aún más brillante, se veía peligroso y serio, entro y se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro.

– Estoy esperando Isabella, llevo años esperando, quiero que me digas que paso esa noche, quien es el padre de tu hijo, en donde lo conociste y en donde está.

* * *

Bueno, otro nuevo cap de la historia, muy interesante si me preguntan. Ya tengo escrito el proximo y con toda seguridad lo subire el sabado muahaha.

Que les parecio el cap? Les gusto? Que piensan de la relacion entre Jasper y Bella? REVIEWS!

Besos!


	5. Chapter 4

**Esta es una historia de Stepen Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar raro en mi mente.**

**Bueno, gracias a conejoazul, Ale74, V1V1, stewpattz, isa28, gracias por sus reviews siempre intento contestar cada uno y me hacen reir muchisimo.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Bella POV.

Me senté a su lado, mis manos temblaban y sudaban así que las apreté con fuerza, respire profundamente y me gire para mirarlo a los ojos armándome de valor como había aprendido a hacerlo en estos años.

- No sé por dónde empezar – le confesé.

- Por el principio, tengo toda la noche – me contesto tranquilamente y sonreí un poco.

- El día de la graduación estaba tan feliz –empecé a contarle– pronto entraría a la universidad y podría estar cerca de ustedes, los "chicos grandes" – hice las comillas con mis manos y reí recordando mi emoción de esa mañana– Carlisle y Esme eran los únicos que estaban allí para apoyarme pero se tuvieron que ir rápido porque Carlisle tenía que trabajar, me encanto tanto que estuvieran allí para mí. No fui a la fiesta, jamás iría sola, me sentía tan basura sin ustedes – vi que iba a decir algo y levante la mano para callarlo– vine directo a casa, entre en mi habitación para empezar a empacar mis cosas, ya era mayor de edad y tú sabes que lo único que me detenía aquí era el instituto, me quede dormida en algún momento y me desperté porque la puerta de mi habitación se abrió bruscamente, me asuste, tenía tanto miedo –subí los pies en el sofá y abrace mis piernas apoyando mi barbilla en mis rodillas– hacia días que no veía a Charlie, deseaba con toda mi alma que apareciera de nuevo cuando yo me hubiera ido –sonreí tristemente– ¿te dije alguna vez que mi suerte apesta? –reí sin poder evitarlo, mi humor negro presente.

- No da risa – gruño enojado, pero en esos momentos ya no lo veía a él, estaba sumida en mis recuerdos, era como si alguien utilizara mi boca para decirle todo mientras yo revivía aquel día.

_Charlie estaba en medio de la oscuridad, solamente iluminado por la lamparita de mi habitación, su ropa estaba rota y sucia, su cabello despeinado, su barba de varios días, pero eran sus ojos a los que yo temía, esos ojos desenfocados y enrojecidos que me miraban con odio, solo tenía un pensamiento en mente mientras lo veía "Huye", camine lentamente hacia atrás alejándome de él y cuando se lanzó contra mi yo lo esquive gritando y salí de mi habitación corriendo, escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí, baje las escaleras tan rápido como pude sin caerme y salí de la casa por la puerta de la cocina en dirección al bosque, gritaba pidiendo ayuda, sentía mis pulmones adoloridos por el esfuerzo que hacían, mi corazón latía rápido, corrí y seguí corriendo adentrándome en el bosque, escuchando su voz detrás de mí cada vez más cerca, deseaba que alguien me rescatara pero una parte de mi sabía que no sucedería porque las únicas personas que me protegerían no estaban, me caí y la tierra húmeda raspo mis rodillas, me levante tan rápido como pude pero él ya estaba ahí, me sujeto tan fuerte del cabello que creí que lo arrancaría, grite de dolor e intente golpearlo pero él me empujo contra un árbol, caí de nuevo y me hice un ovillo mientras él me pateaba, gritando cosas incoherentes, insultándome mientras yo pedía ayuda, luego sentí un golpe en la cabeza que me dejo atontada e inmóvil, el aprovecho eso para sujetarme fuerte y ponerse sobre mí, yo temblaba de frio y de miedo, sentía su olor nauseabundo combinado con el de la madera podrida rodeándome, su aliento asqueroso golpeando mi rostro, estaba aterrorizada mientras el arrancaba mi ropa, grite cada vez más fuerte y mis gritos hicieron eco en el bosque mientras él me golpeaba para que me callara, sentí sus manos por mi cuerpo y quise vomitar, lo odiaba, como lo odiaba. Intente luchar, intente escapar pero todo fue en vano, el aun drogado era más fuerte que yo, grite llorando cuando me arrebato bruscamente mi virginidad, sentía que me rasgaban por dentro, quería que todo acabara, quería morir en ese instante…_

Sentí el sofá moverse con fuerza y eso hizo que volviera a la realidad, levante la mirada solo un poco, lo suficiente para ver a Jasper de pie, su rostro contraído por la furia, sus manos apretadas con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos, empezó a caminar por la sala como un león enjaulado, pasaba sus manos desesperado por su cabello y luego, en un arranque de ira, golpeo la pared con fuerza.

- ¡Jodido bastardo! ¡Desgraciado asqueroso! – Grito, giro el rostro y me miro, sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido por el odio, jamás lo había visto así, y luego mis peores miedos se hicieron realidad cuando el, después de mirarme, salió de la casa golpeando la puerta.

Me sentí completa y absolutamente sola mientras estaba allí en la oscuridad de la sala, me sentía vacía por dentro, me levante del sofá sintiendo el mundo sobre mis hombros y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, me puse la pijama como si fuera una autómata y saque de el cajón de mi mesita de noche la fotografía del padre de Diego, me acosté en la cama abrazando con fuerza la foto y llore desconsoladamente hasta quedarme dormida.

Soñé con el día en que murió mi madre, cuando yo tenía 12 años, después de haber visto como Charlie la mataba después de encontrarla con Phil, su amante, en la cama, recordé como Charlie había hecho todo lo posible para que pareciera que Phil hubiera asesinado a mi madre y luego se hubiera suicidado, recordé claramente el frio que sentí por dentro mientras Charlie me sacaba de la casa y me amenazaba con matarme si contaba algo.

Una mano sobre mi brazo me saco de mis pesadillas y me quede congelada de miedo mientras veía a un hombre en la oscuridad, mientas mis ojos se acostumbraban vislumbre una cabellera dorada y me relaje solo un poco. Jasper había vuelto, le hice un espacio a mi lado en la cama en donde él se acostó, se había quitado su chaqueta de cuero y podía ver mejor sus brazos musculosos, no podía ver ni su rostro ni sus ojos mientras el miraba el techo.

- Lo siento – murmuro después de unos minutos de silencio, su voz se escuchaba diferente, un poco lenta y me pregunte cuantas horas habían pasado desde que se fue.

- No importa, sabía que no querrías verme después de eso.

Se giró tan rápido que me asusto, sus ojos ardían con rabia contenida, estaba frente a mí, su frente casi tocando la mía.

- No digas estupideces, me fui porque tenía que salir y desquitarme con algo –suspiro cerrando los ojos- fui a un bar, lo necesitaba.

Asentí, porque sabía que para él era difícil enterarse de la verdad y no tener con que desquitarse. Estaba feliz porque había vuelto y no le daba asco estar tan cerca de mí.

- Perdóname Bells, debí estar aquí para protegerte –murmuro mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos y mojaban la almohada.

- Eso ya está en el pasado, aunque aún duele un poco –susurre, limpie suavemente sus lágrimas, acariciando su rostro, sintiendo su barba de un día picando mis manos– déjame seguir contándotelo, tengo que sacar todo lo que tengo dentro de mí, ponerlo ante ti y saber si después de todo seguirás queriéndome.

- Jamás dejare de quererte – susurro apoyando su frente contra la mía – tu eres muy especial para mí.

- Lo sé – suspire acercándome para besar su mejilla. Volví a ese estado de estupor mientras seguía recordando esa noche.

_El dolor era insoportable, estaba tan cerca de desmayarme cuando escuche unos pasos por encima de los gemidos extasiados de Charlie, y luego los ojos de Charlie se pusieron en blanco antes de caer sobre mí, quería empujarlo pero no tenía fuerzas ni energías, unas manos lo alejaron de mí, me levante sobre mis brazos y vomite sintiéndome completamente sucia, me acurruque queriendo hacerme tan pequeña que sería capaz de desaparecer, sentí unas manos en mi espalda y grite girándome, entonces lo vi, unos ojos grises refulgían en la oscuridad en un rostro tan dulce que me tranquilizo, cabello de color negro aún más oscuro que la noche y tez pálida…_

- ¿Quién era? –Pregunto Jasper sacándome de mis recuerdos. Relaje mis brazos que aun abrazaban la fotografía y la levante para que ambos la miráramos, acaricie el rostro sonriente de la fotografía antes de mirar a Jasper.

- Benjamín -sonreí ampliamente viendo su rostro.

- ¿Benjamín? –Pregunto atónito, con los ojos completamente abiertos– ¿Benjamín te salvo? ¿Ese niñito rico que hacia lo que le daba la gana y que vivía cerca de tu casa?

- Si –me reí, porque solo hablar de Benjamín hacia que todo dentro de mi fuera mejor- ese Benjamín, me había escuchado gritar y corrió a ayudarme, créeme golpeó muy duro a Charlie.

_- ¿Estas bien? –su voz era como el agua, refrescante en esos momentos y yo no dije nada, no podía, el sonrió, una sonrisa triste que curvaba sus labios solo un poco- Que tonto soy preguntando esas cosas._

_Se quitó su chaqueta y me envolvió con ella antes de tomarme en brazos, camino dejando ahí tirado a Charlie y yo me acurruque entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de su chaqueta y el olor de su perfume. Su auto era lujoso y rápido, no tardamos en llegar al hospital y al entrar llamaron a Carlisle que estaba de guardia, al verme se asustó mucho y empezó a atenderme, Benjamín no se quiso separar de mi mientras me hacían todos los exámenes, y yo solo quería dormir, Carlisle me preguntaba una y otra vez que había pasado pero yo no quería hablar, solo quería que me dejaran en paz._

- Carlisle me dijo que Charlie me había roto tres costillas y la muñeca, tenía ocho puntos en la frente, raspaduras y moretones por todo el cuerpo, pero no me interesaba eso yo deseaba tanto morirme –suspire levantando mis manos y mirando las pequeñas cicatrices que se reflejaban en mis muñecas- lo intente algunas veces, estaba tan deprimida y desesperada.

_- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Gritaba Carlisle una y otra vez, yo solo esperaba que se fuera, solo quería estar sola. Benjamín entro a mi habitación de hospital silenciosamente y me miro con tristeza, se acercó a Carlisle y poniendo una mano en su hombro le pidió que nos dejara solos. Cuando Carlisle se fue Benjamín se sentó a mi lado y tomo mis manos acariciándolas, era la única persona a la que dejara que me tocara, el único contacto que podía soportar._

_- La vida es tan corta y tan valiosa, __mon trésor (mi tesoro),__ solo dura un segundo – cuando me llamaba __de esa manera me sentía especial, única. Su voz era dulce y cálida cada vez que me hablaba, me sentía junto a él como una persona normal, como si lo acontecido durante toda mi vida solo hubiera sido una horrorosa pesadilla. __Acerco mis muñecas a sus labios y beso las vendas que estaban rosadas por mi sangre- Vive Bella, y veras todas las cosas maravillosas que te deparara el futuro. _

- Charlie fue a la cárcel, Benjamín lo había atado antes de llevarme al hospital y la policía lo encontró allí. Se fue de mi vida llevándose con el mi inocencia, pero aun podía sentirlo sobre mí, su asqueroso aliento en mi rostro, sus manos tocándome –me estremecí con ganas de vomitar- había pasado casi toda mi vida siendo maltratada por él y por sus prostitutas, estaba en un estado autodestructivo, necesitaba tanto escuchar una voz amiga.

- ¿Por qué no llamaste? –Jasper me sujeto de los hombros y me sacudió, sus ojos estaban atormentados, tristes- ¿Por qué no me pediste que viniera?

- Tu sueño siempre fue ser un gran militar como tu padre, no podía dejar que por mi culpa corrieras hacia aquí y olvidaras ese sueño, Carlisle me lo pidió también, no podía llamarte ni a ti, ni a Emmett.

- Maldito Carlisle –gruño- y tú eres una estúpida, importabas más tú que mi sueño.

- No para mí –levante la mirada y mire el techo- Benjamín no era como nosotros pensábamos, era un chico diferente, amaba la vida, disfrutaba de cada segundo, era dulce e inteligente, y poético, y romántico, y divertido, un poco cursi pero muy paciente.

_- ¿Te gustaría viajar a algún lugar, __mon trésor__? – Pregunto Benjamín mientras me ayudaba a subir a su auto después de tres meses en el hospital y con una gran cantidad de pastillas para la depresión. Lo mire atónita mientras subía al lado del conductor y el sonrió, con esa sonrisa dulce que siempre tenía en su rostro, se acercó a mí y me beso, mi primer beso, sus labios eran cálidos y tiernos contra los míos, su perfume de hombre rodeándome y haciéndome sentir segura, se alejó solo un poco, nuestras narices tocándose- Te amo Bella, siempre te he amado, desde el primer momento en que te vi cuando éramos niños. Estoy muriendo Bella, y quiero disfrutar de lo que me queda de vida contigo a mi lado, te daré cada cosa que me pidas, te enamorare, te pondré en un altar y seré tu más ferviente adorador, escapa conmigo, olvidemos juntos el pasado, superemos juntos nuestras pesadillas, yo seré tu roca y tu serás la mía. _

_- Pero ya no soy la misma de antes, no tengo nada porque vivir._

_- Vive por mí –La convicción en su voz y aquel sentimiento impreso hizo que me estremeciera, tomo mis manos y las beso- vive de la misma manera en que he vivido yo por ti, porque tú has sido aquel sueño que me hacía levantar cada mañana aun cuando el dolor era insoportable, déjame besarte Bella, una y otra vez, porque solo amándote es que se vivir. _

- Ben fue mi ángel, mi vida, mi todo, me salvo de la oscuridad, del dolor, del odio –Murmure sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por la comisuras de mis ojos- me curo de los años de abusos, de dolor y de abandono, cumplió hasta el sueño más tonto que había tenido desde que tengo memoria, me enseñó a amar la vida tan intensamente como el, me enseñó a amarme y respetarme por encima de cualquier cosa, a no dejar que me pisotearan de nuevo, a olvidar y perdonar porque era la única manera de seguir adelante.

Jasper había escuchado atentamente cada una de mis palabras, como mi sonrisa se volvía cada vez más amplia mientras hablaba de Benjamín, tomo una de mis manos y la apretó suavemente.

- ¿Te enamoraste de él? –pregunto curioso, tímido incluso.

- Si, con todo mi corazón –me reí tontamente- lo adoraba por encima de cualquier cosa, me quedaba toda la noche despierta solo para ver como su pecho subía y bajaba, para ver su rostro, su mano aferrada a la mía.

- ¿Qué paso con Benjamín?

- Murió –vi la sorpresa en su rostro, su boca se abrió un poco y dejo de respirar por unos segundos.

- Lo siento mucho –murmuro recuperándose de la sorpresa.

- No importa, junto a el pase los mejores años de mi vida.

_- ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo mío? –La voz de Benjamín era débil, rasposa, mire su rostro, sus ojeras marcadas resaltando sus ojos grises, sus pómulos resaltados por su delgadez, su piel aún más pálida de lo normal. Asentí y él sonrió- Me sentiría tan feliz si te viera llevando a nuestro hijo. Tendrías para siempre algo que te recordara a mí._

- Con mucho esfuerzo pude embarazarme, murió cuando Diego tenía tres meses de nacido –sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla- estaba tan feliz de que fuera un niño, él fue quien escogió el nombre. Pase cada noche acompañándolo al igual que él lo hizo conmigo hasta que murió, no nos casamos pero sin que yo me enterara el me dejo como su heredera en su testamento, jamás estuve con él por su dinero, él lo sabía, y por eso me lo dejo a mí: porque nos amábamos sin importar nada a nuestro alrededor. Durante todo ese tiempo Carlisle me daba noticias de ustedes, celebraba cada logro, cada felicidad que llegaba a sus vidas, él me dijo que esperara hasta que ustedes salieran de la universidad y así lo hice, pero luego todo fue más difícil con Diego a mi lado, cuidar a un bebé y estudiar no es fácil, termine mi universidad graduándome como maestra, luego me entere de la muerte de Charlie y que me dejaba la casa, la mande a demoler y a volver a construir, Ben me dijo una vez que se había enamorado de mi al verme afuera de esta casa, así que por él y por mi madre que me dio tan lindos recuerdos en mi infancia, estoy aquí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que sentí un golpe en mi brazo, mire a Jasper que me miraba con una sonrisita triste.

- Hubiera querido conocer mejor a Benjamín, y amenazarlo por atreverse a enamorar a mi mejor amiga.

No pude evitarlo y me reí golpeándolo.

- Eres un tonto, pero así te quiero. Ya no estemos tristes, cuéntame sobre Alice, ella es tan increíble.

Pasamos horas hablando, riéndonos, recordando el pasado, contándonos hasta los detalles más pequeños que habían pasado en nuestras vidas durante estos años. El amanecer llego iluminando mi habitación pero aún no estaba cansada, estaba tan contenta hablando con Jasper, me sentía tan tranquila después de habérselo contado todo, me levante para ir a bañarme mientras Jasper hacia el desayuno, juntos iríamos a buscar a Diego y a Alice, mi pequeño me había hecho muchísima falta, y con todo mi corazón deseaba que él también le tuviera el mismo cariño que yo le tenía a Jasper.

* * *

Les tengo un regalo por haber demorado tanto... Publicare dos caps! Ahora continuemos con este xp

Que les parecio el cap? Debo confesar que este cap vino a mi en un sueño, estoy perdidamente enamorada de el Benjamin de mi imaginacion, es taaaan lindo xp

Lo que esta en cursiva son los recuerdos de Bella, esa es la razon por la que se fue de forks (Ale74 estabas muy cerca de descubrir la verda n.n). Aun no se sabe quien es la madre de Vanesa asi que, quien creen que sera?

Diganme si tambien las hizo suspirar las lindas palabras de Benjamin! Dejen un review.

Besos!


	6. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algún lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella POV**

No me sorprendió que al terminar de desayunar empezara a llover con fuerza, Jasper y yo nos miramos antes de salir de la casa corriendo en dirección a mi auto, Jasper me dijo que lo dejara en casa de Edward y que luego él se iría a el apartamento que compartía con Alice, yo estaba emocionada por verla y agradecerle con todo mi corazón el haber hecho que Jasper saliera de su tristeza y se enamorara, también ansiaba con locura ver a mi hijo y saber si me había extrañado tanto como yo lo había hecho la noche anterior; al entrar en el auto que estaba frio por dentro estábamos empapados, encendí el auto y la calefacción antes de escurrir mi cabello, empecé a conducir a la casa de Edward mientras hablábamos de cosas banales.

Al llegar a la casa salimos corriendo del auto y tocamos el timbre, nos reímos mientras esperábamos a que abrieran la puerta porque nos recordó a cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en la lluvia. Nos abrió la misma señora mayor de ayer y Jasper me dijo que ella era Sue la ama de llaves de Edward, que al vernos completamente mojados nos hizo pasar y corrió por unas toallas secas y algo de ropa, ya empezaba a sentir el frio en mis huesos y temblaba, Jasper me abrazo y me froto los brazos para hacerme entrar en calor, le sonreí en agradecimiento antes de escuchar unos pasos entrar en la estancia y ver a Edward, tenía unos vaqueros y una camisa verde que se pegaba a su cuerpo musculoso y hacia resaltar sus ojos esmeraldas, sus ojos miraban las manos de Jasper y lo cerca que estábamos mientras fruncía el ceño y algo que no pude comprender apareció en su mirada, algo que hizo que temblara y no precisamente por el frio.

- Hey cuñadito –lo saludo Jasper mientras Sue también entraba, tome una de las camisas de Jasper que había dejado en casa de Edward y después de que me dijeran en donde estaba el baño me quite la ropa, me seque con la toalla y me puse la camisa que me llegaba hasta los muslos, entre la camisa Sue había puesto un short de Alice que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, sabía que no me había traído una camisa de ella porque me quedaría pequeña, al salir le agradecí de corazón lo de la ropa y ella me sonrió con una dulzura encantadora que me recordó a mi madre.

Jasper y Edward hablaban sentados en el sofá de la sala tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, Sue me había dicho que una de las tazas que estaban en la mesa era mía así que me acerque y tome mi taza sentándome junto a Jasper ya que su sofá era para dos personas.

- Te queda bien mi camisa –me dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo, me reí porque era imposible que me viera bien con una camisa tan grande, lo ignore y me gire para mirar a Edward.

- ¿Cómo paso la noche Diego? –Le pregunte a Edward con algo de ansiedad, me había sorprendido no ver a mi Diego aun sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba la lluvia.

- Es un buen niño, jugó hasta muy tarde con Vanesa y aún están dormidos.

- Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, de verdad, te debo un favor inmenso –sonreí recostándome en el sofá y tomando un sorbo de chocolate, estaba muy bueno y ayudo a que entrara en calor.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo su noche? –Nos preguntó Edward, Jasper y yo compartimos una mirada cómplice antes de sonreírnos.

- No pasó nada que tu debas saber cuñadito, y si me disculpan iré a llamar a mi duendecita sexy –Se levantó y me giño un ojo antes de irse, negué con la cabeza divertida, Jasper encontraba los apodos más acertados para las personas. Cerré los ojos sintiendo el vapor del chocolate en mi rostro y los abrí al sentir que el sofá se hundía a mi lado, Edward estaba allí mirándome fijamente, otra vez con esa extraña mirada.

- No puedo saber que hicieron anoche ¿verdad?

- No, por muy agradecida que este contigo por lo de Diego no puedo decírtelo, lo siento.

- No te preocupes –acerco su mano a mi rostro y quito un mechón de cabello húmedo, al sentir sus dedos en mi mejilla fría sentí como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi espalda, el alejo su mano y suspiro.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunte después de salir del estupor de su caricia.

- Veras, Jasper me cae muy bien y ha hecho muy feliz a Alice, ella está muy enamorada de su novio, si Jasper llegara a terminar con ella o a irse con otra eso destrozaría a Alice, ella puede ser muy hiperactiva y loca pero por dentro esconde a la persona más fragil que llegarías a conocer, sé que no soportaría el rechazo de Jasper. También sé que te quiere mucho, no es así de cariñosa con todo el mundo por lo que si llegaras a traicionar su confianza estoy seguro que se deprimiría, solo te pido eso para compensar el favor que te hice, no lastimes a mi hermana.

Lo había escuchado atónita, cada palara que decía me hacia olvidar cada una de las cualidades que me atraían de mi pequeño proyecto de ciencias y me hacían recordar lo mucho que lo deteste el día en que lo conocí ¿Cómo podría creer si quiera que le haría algo así a Alice? ¿Cómo se le ocurriría que yo tendría una relación romántica con el hombre que consideraba un hermano? ¿Quién podía ser tan estúpido para creer que Jasper engañaría al amor de su vida conmigo? La respuesta era simple, Edward Masen era un ciego y estúpido idiota.

- Primero que todo, si pasara algo entre Jasper y yo tu eres, de todos, la persona que menos cara tiene para reprocharme nada. Segundo, eres un idiota egocéntrico que solo mira la punta de su nariz y no más allá, no dejare que me insultes insinuando tonterías –Deje la taza de chocolate en la mesa y me levante del sofá, él se levantó también y cuando me iba a ir me tomo con fuerza del brazo y me hizo girar.

- Te recuerdo que estas en mi casa y que no tienes ningún derecho a insultarme –gruño muy cerca de mi rostro.

- También es la casa de Alice por lo que se.

- Tú no eres quien para nombrar a mi hermana, tu solo eres una aparecida put…

- ¡Bella! –Lo interrumpió un chillido que venía de la puerta de entrada, nos separamos rápidamente, estaba furiosa, deseaba darle una bofetada e irme pero al girarme y ver a Alice algo de mi furia se disipo y le sonreí, porque me hacia feliz verla, ella corrió a abrazarme y me jalo de un brazo para salir de la sala.

- ¿No ibas a encontrarte con Jasper en su apartamento? –le pregunte ignorando su expresión interrogante.

- Cambie de planes, pero no te separes del tema, ¿Qué paso entre mi hermano y tú? –Me pregunto Alice entre susurros.

- Piensa que anoche me acosté con Jasper –Le dije ácidamente.

- Es tonto, mi madrina lo dejo caer mucho cuando era chiquito.

- Me imagino que de cabeza –nos reímos y mi ira termino de disiparse por completo.

- ¿Qué paso anoche? –Me pregunto entre murmullos- ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

- Lloramos, reímos, lloramos de nuevo, golpeo mi pared, se fue a un bar y… -me detuve frunciendo el ceño- no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo le hizo para entrar en mi casa mientras yo dormía.

- Es militar, además de que es un genio para abrir cerraduras –me dijo Alice llena de orgullo.

- Le conté porque me fui, fue duro, había pasado todos estos años imaginando su reacción y temiendo que mis imaginaciones se cumplieran, pero después de hablar mucho estamos de nuevo como antes, me alegro tanto de tener a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

- Awww Bella me alegro tanto –Dijo ella abrazándome, luego se dio cuenta de mi ropa y me miro mal- ¿Que, en el nombre de la moda, te paso?

- Salimos de mi casa cuando llovía y se me olvido sacar la sombrilla así que llegamos aquí empapados.

- Que tonta eres –se burló ella y yo le saque la lengua- Ahí Bella, es tan genial tenerte así frente a frente después de haber escuchado tanto de ti y saber que cada palabra es verdad, me alegra que seas mi amiga.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la que salvo la cordura de Jasper –Le di un beso en la mejilla y sonreí- muchísimas gracias.

- No hay nada que agradecer… Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Emmett y Rosalie?

- No lo sé, he estado esperando para hablarle a Rose, debe estar con ganas de matarme.

- Lo está –me encogí un poco, Rose era la persona con la que más temía reencontrarme- Pero no te preocupes, están de viaje para celebrar su aniversario.

- Me odio por perderme su matrimonio –suspiro- me habría gustado tanto estar allí.

- Tendrás tiempo para pedirles disculpas cuando vuelvan, no te preocupes.

Asentí, aunque sabía que Rose me odiaría también estaba segura que Emmett me perdonaría con facilidad, mi osito de goma era un hombre con alma de niño.

Alice se fue a su habitación para estar un rato con Jasper mientras yo caminaba a la habitación de Vanesa, al entrar los vi a los dos dormiditos tomados de la mano, las mejillas de Diego tenían lagrimas secas y me dolió el corazón al verlo así, acaricie su mejilla suavemente y el abrió sus ojitos, nos miramos y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando se levantó rápidamente y salto a mis brazos para abrazarme con fuerza.

- ¡Mami! –Su voz sonaba ahogada en mi cuello, acaricie su espalda y su cabello sintiendo su cuerpecito pegado al mío- te extrañe mucho mami, Nessie me dijo que si me portaba bien tu estarías feliz y yo quiero que tú seas feliz mami.

- Tu eres mi felicidad cariño –bese la cima de su cabeza varias veces- tengo que decirte algo, ¿recuerdas al señor que te presente ayer? –él se separó de mi con su pequeño ceño fruncido y asintió.

- El que te hizo llorar –me reí porque el aún estaba enojado con Jasper.

- Si, ese, ¿recuerdas la vez que me pediste un tío? Pues Jasper es tu tío, y Alice es tu tía –Sus ojitos se iluminaron de emoción.

- ¡También son los tíos de Nessie!

- Lo son –luego se puso serio mientras se revolvía entre mis brazos para que lo bajara al suelo.

- ¿Y entonces, que es Eguard? –Me miro interrogante y me reí a carcajadas al escuchar como llamaba a Edward.

- Es el papa de Nessie, y se dice Edward –Acaricie su mejilla sonrojada por el sueño- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy cariño?

- Quiero jugar con el tío Jasper, y luego ir a casa y que me leas un cuento –se giró y movió el bracito de Vanesa- Nessie, ¡Nessie despierta!

- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto adormilada- Quiero seguir durmiendo papi.

- No soy tu papi, soy Diego –Ella abrió un ojito antes de estirarse como un gatito- Vamos Nessie, vamos a jugar con el tío Jasper.

- ¿El tío Jasper? –Pregunto ella levantándose- ¿también es tu tío Jasper?

- ¡Sí! –Diego empezó a jalarla del brazo- vamos, vamos, vamos.

Ellos salieron corriendo del cuarto y me fije en la pijama de patricio estrella que tenía Vanesa, pude los ojos en blanco siguiéndolos, y cuando abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Alice y nos asomamos me reí a carcajadas mientras los niños hacían muecas de asco, Alice estaba debajo de Jasper y se besaban y se toqueteaban, gracias a Dios aún tenían la ropa puesta, y al escucharnos se separaron sonrojados, Alice me giño un ojo y me reí más fuerte.

- ¡Vamos a jugar tío Jasper! –Gritaron los niños corriendo hacia él y empujándolo, sacándolo de la cama y del cuarto, pude ver la sorpresa gravada en su rostro al escuchar a mi niño decirle tío.

- Creo que se olvidaron de la tía Alice –dijo ella con un puchero.

- Yo no, vamos a tomar un café –le sonreí tomándola del brazo y caminando hacia abajo, Edward no se veía por ninguna parte y me alegre por ello.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que Alice y yo hablamos, ella planeo miles de viajes para ir de compras y no pude negarme, se veía muy ilusionada. Había dejado de llover hacia un par de minutos y ambas fuimos a buscar a nuestros corazones, al encontrarlos no pude evitar llenarme de ternura, Vanesa y Diego se habían quedado dormidos en el pecho de Jasper que también estaba dormido, los tres estaban en el suelo esponjado de la habitación de juegos y rodeándolos muchos peluches, juguetes y pelotas.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Se ven tiernísimos –susurro Alice que saco su celular para tomar una foto.

- Iré a buscar una manta, de verdad que ya abusamos de tu hospitalidad y la de tu hermano, debemos ir a casa.

Salí y camine hacia la habitación de Alice para buscar una de sus mantas, cuando llegue a la puerta escuche como se abría la puerta de la habitación de al lado y salía Edward, nos quedamos mirando unos minutos y mientras me perdía en sus ojos verdes recordé sus palabras, la furia regreso de golpe y con una mueca de desagrado en mi cara entre en la habitación de Alice, Edward me siguió, escuchaba sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera, vi el armario y lo abrí buscando hasta que encontré la manta, la tome y al girarme quede muy cerca del rostro de Edward, intente alejarme de el pero no me dejo, puso sus manos grandes y masculinas en mis hombros manteniéndome allí.

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo serio, yo negué con la cabeza empujándolo pero era inútil, como empujar una pared de concreto.

- No tengo nada que hablar con usted Señor Masen, ahora debo ir a buscar a mi hijo para irnos a casa –intente soltarme de sus manos pero él me sujeto con más fuerza, casi hasta alcanzar un punto doloroso.

- Primero vamos a hablar, me lo debes.

- No soy una de tus amantes, no te debo nada. Suéltame ahora o te hare daño, lo juro –Estaba sorprendido por mis palabras pero luego empezó a reírse, en mi cara, ¡de mí!, la furia que sentía se convirtió en ira caliente y profunda corriendo en mis venas.

- ¿Una cosita débil como tu va a hacerme daño a mí? Te reto a que lo hagas –Tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, quería borrar esa sonrisa de una bofetada, jamás había deseado tantas veces en un solo día golpear a una persona. Puse mis manos sobre las suyas y con un rápido movimiento levante mi rodilla y lo golpee con toda mi fuerza entre las piernas. Jadeo de dolor antes de soltarme y sujetarse, me reí.

- Recuerda una cosa Edward Masen, lo que yo juro lo cumplo, sin importar lo que sea, tú me obligaste a esto –Camine a su lado con la frente en alto y con toda la dignidad que tenía hasta donde estaba Alice, tome con todo el cuidado que pude a Diego y lo arrope con la ayuda de Alice, y una risita se escapó de mí, ella me miro interrogante.

- Deberías ir a ver a tu hermano –susurre- creo que no podrá tener hijos por algún tiempo –y me mordí el labio para no reír a carcajadas.

Me despedí de ella y al bajar Sue estaba allí con una bolsa que tenía mi ropa ya seca, se lo agradecí y me despedí cuando me abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir, ella era una mujer increíble. Y no quería ni imaginar cómo sería el encuentro entre Edward y yo mañana en la escuela.

* * *

Lo se, Edward es un completo idiota!

Lamento la demora, ahora publicare todos los miercoles y sabados n.n

Que les parecio el cap? Les gusto? Dejen un review!

Ohhh y el proximo cap es un Edward POV!

Besos!


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algún lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Gracias a stewpattz, isa28, Ale74, AnaMa9507, yasmin-cullen, sus reviews son mi paga.  
**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Edward POV**

Aun no lo podía creer, esa pequeña mujercita con carita de buena me había golpeado, y dolía horrores mientras me sujetaba la entrepierna, había salido tan digna de la habitación de Alice, dejándome humillado y de rodillas, un solo pensamiento lleno mi mente mientras estaba en el suelo "Solo existe una mujer que puede amarrarte, las demás son simplemente para pasar el rato cuando ella no está en tu vida", ese era el lema de Emmett y era completamente cierto, todos tenemos una sola mitad y la mía había muerto odiándome, aun no podía creer que se lo hubiera dicho a Bella ¿De verdad le había dicho a la maestra de mi hija que su madre me puso los cuernos con todo lo que tuviera pantalones? Era un idiota, por eso ella me trataba de esa manera y no como todas las mujeres que con solo una mirada caían rendidas a mis pies, me perseguían y ansiaban mis caricias. Me levante del suelo cuando el dolor ya era soportable y vi a Alice en la puerta, al verme empezó a reírse a carcajadas, la ignore mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¿Dónde está? –le pregunte cuando se estaba calmando, caminando detrás de mí, refiriéndome a Bella.

- Se fue con el pequeño a su casa, es tan lindo, te lo juro si Jasper y yo tenemos uno quiero que sea como el –y empezó a hablar sobre niños, pañales, juguetes y mil cosas más, la ignore por completo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de juegos con solo una pregunta en mente ¿Seria Jasper el padre de Diego? Solo podía pensar eso por la forma en que él se comportó junto al niño más temprano, pura dulzura y encanto, como si lo más importante para el fuera ganarse su cariño. Al entrar en la habitación vi a Jasper y a Vanesa durmiendo en el suelo, sonreí muy a mi pesar al ver a mi princesita, era tan hermosa, me acerque a ella y la tome en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, al levantarla Jasper se despertó y me miro.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Es tarde cariñito –le respondió Alice y puse los ojos en blanco por su tono meloso. Jasper se levantó rápidamente y miro a todos lados.

- ¿Dónde está Bells? –Intente controlar un gesto de asco ante el cariño con que había utilizado su nombre, ¿Cómo podía utilizar el nombre de ella de esa manera frente a mi hermana? Gruñí caminando con mi princesita en brazos, la puse en su cama y la arrope besando su frente antes de salir, afuera estaban Alice y Jasper hablando entre susurros y al verme se callaron.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Les pregunte cortante mirándolos, Jasper sonrió divertido mirando mi entrepierna.

- Dime amigo, ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella para que te golpeara tan feo? La última vez que me golpeo a mí fue cuando tenía 16 porque intente besarla –Alice le dio un golpecito y Jasper se rio- Nena estaba borracho, solo me acuerdo del golpe y de la tonta apuesta que había hecho, ¡Jesús! Perdí cincuenta dólares por su culpa.

- Te merecías ese golpe –lo regaño Alice.

- Lo se mi duendecita sexy, yo también me hubiera pateado –Negó con la cabeza y yo le lance una mirada asesina.

- Jasper, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos? Tengo un asunto importante que hablar contigo –El escucho el tono mordaz de mi voz, lo sabía por la mirada que me dio, beso a Alice antes de susurrarle algo al oído que hizo que se riera tontamente antes de dejarnos solos.

- De que quieres hablar cuñadito.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre besar a mi hermana después de haber pasado toda la noche con Bella? ¿No se supone que los militares tienen dignidad?

- Ya va, ¿de qué mierdas me estás hablando? –Se veía realmente confundido por mis palabras, por Dios Bella había entendido más rápido que él. Cuando por fin capto el significado de mis palabras se puso mortalmente serio- Dime una cosa, estás enojado por Alice o estas celoso por Bella.

- Es por mi hermana –respondí rápidamente, era verdad, pero una parte de mi dudaba de esa verdad ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, él también se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había respondido y de lo poco convencido que sonaba.

- Idiota –gruño el empujándome- simplemente eres idiota… Solo debo advertirte una cosa, ni se te ocurra intentar algo con Bella, no es como las prostitutas de las que estas tan acostumbrado. Intenta algo con ella y atente a las consecuencias, si le haces daño me olvidare por completo del cariño que te tiene Alice –Me miró fijamente a los ojos, él era un poco más alto que yo y sus ojos mostraban la fiereza que lo había convertido en general a sus 29 años- ¿Queda entendido?

- No me asustas.

- No me tientes Edward o lo lamentaras –Contesto dándose la vuelta para irse.

Escuche el sonido de mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo sin siquiera contestar y gruñí un "hola".

- ¿Por qué tan molesto cariño? –Escuche una voz femenina y seductora al otro lado del teléfono, respire profundamente controlando mi enojo.

- Nada importante, ¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no me puedes llamar los fines de semana.

- ¿No te alegra escuchar mi voz?

- Estoy ocupado, ¿para qué llamas? –una risa femenina lleno mis oídos.

- Siempre directo al grano, por eso me fascinas Edward. Llamo para decirte que mañana estaré en Seattle y quiero verte –Lo último sonó tan incitante y atrayente, pero por alguna razón no me emociono como debería haberlo hecho.

- Te veo en mi oficina mañana entonces –Le conteste.

- Oh, mucho mejor, nos veremos mañana.

Al terminar la llamada suspire, ¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Negué con la cabeza mientras iba a buscar algo para almorzar, Sue me sonrió amablemente mientras me servía el almuerzo.

- Debería dejar de pensar en lo que tiene rondándole la mente señor Edward, y concentrarse más en pasar tiempo de calidad con la pequeña Vanesa.

- Lo se Sue, gracias por el consejo.

- No hay de que Señor Edward.

Sue me dejo solo con mis pensamientos y mientras comía lo decidí, descubriría que era eso que unía a Bella con Jasper, y salvaría a mi hermana de una horrible experiencia si algo más pasara entre esos dos.

Vanesa se despertó después de unos minutos, y nos la pasamos jugando juntos hasta que se hizo muy de noche, me fui a dormir y ella junto con su peluche favorito se subió en mi cama tímidamente, sonreí abrazándola y le tararee canciones hasta que se quedó dormida, me separe un poco para ver su rostro hermoso, ella era mi ángel, y me había esforzado mucho para darle todo lo que ella quería y necesitaba, me alegraba tanto despertar y saber que ella estaba allí, que sería la dueña de mi vida y jamás me destruiría como su madre, pero ella era Vanesa y no su madre, por eso la adoraba tanto.

Me desperté por el sonido de mi despertador y así la rutina de la semana empezó, levantarme, bañarme, cambiarme, despertar a Vanesa, esperar fuera de la puerta con su peluche mientras se bañaba, ayudarla a cambiarse, ir juntos a desayunar lo que Sue preparara, despedirnos de Sue, subir al auto, ir a la escuela. Bella estaba allí recibiendo a los niños y saludando a sus padres, al verme la furia brillo solo un segundo en sus ojos antes de que mirara a Vanesa que iba tomada de mi mano, nos acercamos y mi princesa abrazo a su maestra antes de entrar corriendo al salón.

- Buenos días –Le dije intentando sonar amable y fallando estrepitosamente.

- Buenos días –ella se quitó el cabello que caía por sus ojos- Jasper me llamo después de su charla para decirme las estupideces que le dijiste, en serio, ¿cómo alguien de tu edad puede ser tan idiota?

- No es tu problema las cosas de las que hable con el novio de mi hermana.

- Lo es cuando lo único que quieres decir es que soy una regalada que se lanza a los brazos de hombres comprometidos y que engaño a mis amigas –Espeto ella en un susurro furioso.

- Estoy cuidando de mi hermana, y hare todo lo que tenga que hacer para no verla sufrir.

- Escúchame bien, yo jamás haría algo que hiriera a Alice, lo juro –Murmuro apretando los dientes, recordaba sus palabras del día anterior, pero no lo podía creer, nadie podía cumplir todo lo que jurara.

- ¿Y debería creer a una madre soltera? Dime algo, ¿Sabes al menos quien es el padre de tu hijo? –No sé de donde salió eso, estaba tan enojado que mi cerebro se había desconectado de mi boca y decía lo primero que me pasaba por la mente, quería hacerle daño, hacerle daño por hacer que tuviera celos, si, lo admitía, tenía celos de mi cuñado porque él era capaz de estar con ella y recibir su cariño. Bella palideció considerablemente, sus ojos chocolate se veían muy grandes para su rostro, me asuste por un momento pensando que se desmayaría pero eso no paso, sentí un golpe en mi mejilla tan fuerte que me hizo girar el rostro, me había abofeteado.

- ¿Como pude llegar alguna vez a pensar que eras diferente? Eres un hombre asqueroso, estoy orgullosa de ser una madre soltera porque he tenido la fuerza necesaria para cuidar y criar sola a mi hijo, tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí. –Miro a los lados y empezó a respirar profundamente calmándose, su rostro antes pálido ahora estaba rojo por la furia, estábamos solos, no me había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo se había ido- Tengo que ir a trabajar, adiós.

Me aleje de allí hecho una furia, aun me dolía la mejilla y la rabia aun corría como lava por mis venas, llegue rápido a mi oficina en Seattle y mi secretaria, después de mirarme descaradamente, me dijo que una mujer me esperaba dentro, pase sin siquiera agradecerle y allí, sentada provocativamente en el sofá estaba una mujer de cabello rubio lacio, llevaba un vestido corto que se ceñía a sus curvas y al mirarme una sonrisa seductora apareció en sus labios, paso su lengua por sus labios pintados de rojo mientras me miraba, me acerque a ella dejando caer mis cosas en el suelo y la bese con fuerza, necesitaba sacar esta rabia que me estaba consumiendo y ella era lo único con lo que podía desquitarme.

* * *

Lamento la tardansa de verdad, dejare de comprometerme y solo dire que subire en cuanto pueda, muerte a los trabajos de la universidad T.T

Eeen fin, como les parecio el cap? tambien piensan que Edward es un imbecil? sospechan quien es la rubia del vestido? dejen un review

Besos


	8. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algún lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Gracias a ****Ale74****, ****eddieIlove****, l****upita-jely-C****, ****isa28**** y ****AnaMa9507****, sus reviews son lo que hace que quiera seguir escribiendo n.n**

**Y ya todas estamos de acuerdo en que Edward es un Idiota-Imbécil y muchísimas cosas más. **

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Bella POV**

No podía olvidarlo, me habían dolido las palabras de Edward, me hacían añorar lo que había perdido, me hacían querer regresar a los brazos de Benjamín y esconderme por siempre de cualquier cosa que me lastimara, porque siempre supe en el fondo de mi corazón que una de las razones por las que lo amaba era porque él me alejaba del dolor, porque él me mantenía protegida de cualquier cosa y, al morir, me había dejado sola para afrontar la vida de nuevo, y fue como aprender a caminar, difícil, pero al final lo había logrado y ese hombre mujeriego y estúpido había deshecho todo lo que había logrado estos años con sus palabras.

Había pasado el día recordando sus palabras una y otra vez, hiriéndome cada vez más mientras ponía una sonrisa para mi hijo, mientras jugaba y escondía mi dolor de él. Esa tarde el había regresado a buscar a Vanesa y al pasar a mi lado olí aquel perfume de mujer que tenia el día en que lo conocí, algo dentro de mí se rompió al saber que había estado con otra, algo que no quería reconocer pero me llenaba de ira y dolor.

En el trascurrir de las semanas todo fue demasiado rápido y confuso, Edward llevaba a Vanesa a la escuela, me miraba y se iba, así cada día. Alice se había dado cuenta de que algo malo había pasado entre nosotros pero yo no se lo quería contar, porque antes de nuestra amistad estaba el cariño que le tenía a su hermano, y sabía que ella sufría por la situación porque quería que pasáramos todos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Jasper me llamaba todos los días, su relación con Edward tampoco estaba muy bien, intentaba hacer todo lo posible por seguir manteniendo su relación y, en ese aspecto, era mucho mejor actor que yo, Alice no se daba cuenta de nada. Diego tampoco estaba muy feliz, los viajes a la casa de Vanesa resultaban incomodos y eran cada vez menos frecuentes, yo no sabía qué hacer, no podía hacer nada para remediar la situación porque a pesar de todo la frialdad con la que Edward me trataba hacia que mi pecho doliera y no quería aceptar que ya había empezado a quererlo.

- ¿Quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros en la tarde? –Me pregunto Alice ilusionada a través del teléfono, era domingo y afuera estaba lloviendo, Diego miraba por la ventana con su carita triste y me dolió el corazón por él.

- Claro –Aleje el teléfono de mi oído al escuchar su gritito de alegría- Gracias por destrozarme el tímpano, no tenías que torturarme para ir y mucho menos después de haber aceptado.

- Tonta Bella –Pero de todas maneras escuche su risa musical, me dio la dirección del restaurante y cerré los ojos con fuerza- ¿Puedes llegar sola?

- Si –Recordaba claramente la vez que Edward nos invitó a almorzar allí y suspire- ¿A qué hora debemos estar allí?

- A las 2, nos vemos allá, besos –y colgó.

Me acerque a Diego y acaricie su cabello sentándome a su lado, mire el reloj de la pared, aún quedaban un par de horas, bese la nuca de Diego y él se dio la vuelta para abrazarme.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Quiero ver a Nessie mami –murmuro contra mi cuello.

- La veremos hoy, tía Alice nos invitó a almorzar y estoy segura de que ella estará allí –me reí sin poder evitarlo cuando Diego salto de mis brazos y me miro con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad mami? –yo asentí y el empezó a dar brinquitos, negué con la cabeza, Alice había influenciado a mi pequeño.

- Ve a ordenar tu habitación y luego te ayudare a buscar tu ropa –No pude terminar de hablar porque él había salido corriendo hacia las escaleras.

En ese par de horas nos dedicamos a hacer una limpieza general y luego a arreglarnos para el almuerzo, cuando estuvimos cambiados y peinados le ayude a Diego a poner su chaqueta y el me ayudo a poner la mía, nos pusimos las botas y salimos corriendo en dirección al auto.

El viaje fue largo por la lluvia y cuando llegamos vi que solo había un Volvo aparcado, suspire estacionando el auto y entramos corriendo al restaurante entre risas, nos quitamos la ropa que estaba mojada y la dejamos en un armario, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta llegar a las mesas y Diego soltó mi mano para correr hacia donde estaba Vanesa, yo sonreí saludándola mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas para mirarlos jugar.

- No creí que fueras a venir –Escuche una voz detrás de mí y suspire.

- No he hecho nada malo, además Diego quería ver a Vanesa –me encogí de hombros.

- Al menos podrías girarte y no comportarte como una niña –gruño enojado, entrecerré los ojos girándome y lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Me comporto como a mí se me dé la gana, tu y yo no tenemos nada mas de que hablar, creo que todo quedo claro la última vez que me dirigiste la palabra.

- Estaba enojado, sé que no debí decirte lo que te dije.

Me gire sin prestarle atención, apoyando los codos en la mesa y mi rostro en las manos, Edward se sentó a mi lado, lo supe por el sonido de la silla al arrastrarse. Nos quedamos mucho tiempo en silencio, escuchando las gotas de lluvia golpear las ventanas, respire profundamente, tenía que comportarme como una persona adulta.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Alice me obligo, dijo que si no venía lo lamentaría.

Seguimos en silencio hasta que el sonido de un coche aparcado cerca nos sobresaltó, nos quedamos allí sentados mientras unas voces se acercaban a nosotros, me gire para sonreírle a Alice y a Jasper pero mi sonrisa se congelo en mis labios, allí frente a mi estaban Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale, mis mejores amigos de la infancia, ella con su cabello rubio mojado y su cuerpo de modelo, un rostro digno de una portada de revistas, unos ojos azules igual de hermosos que los de su gemelo Jasper, en cambio su esposo Emmett era todo lo contario, un hombre grande y musculoso más parecido a un oso, con el cabello castaño y ojos cafés, una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que lo hacían parecer un niño. Nos quedamos mirando los tres hasta que una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Emmett y abrió los brazos para recibirme.

- ¡Belly! –grito ante la mirada perpleja y sorprendida de Rosalie y de Edward.

- ¡Emmy! –Corrí a sus brazos con todas mis fuerzas y lo abrace sin importarme si nos caíamos o no, fue como chocar contra una pared de puro musculo, lo abrace con fuerza llorando mientras él me abrazaba y giraba conmigo entre sus brazos, su ropa mojada estaba mojando la mía pero me sentía como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo y fuera otra vez aquella adolescente que jugaba y reía con sus amigos, era como si no hubiera pasado tiempo desde la última vez que el me abrazo, como si nada hubiera pasado desde entonces.

- Emmett suéltala, ella no merece ninguna muestra de afecto de nuestra parte –Escuche la voz acida y llena de amargura de Rosalie, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Emmett me soltó de mala gana y me beso las mejillas.

- Sé que lo que hice es imperdonable –Les dije mirándolos a los ojos después de recuperar el aliento, aunque podía ver el dolor y la rabia en la mirada de Rosalie tenía que hablar con ellos, era lo menos que podía hacer- Sé que les cause mucho daño, déjenme explicarles por favor, bríndenme una oportunidad para justificar mis actos de la misma manera que hice con Jasper.

- ¡Jasper sabía que estabas de vuelta! –Grito Rosalie con furia, su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus miradas eran asesinas.

- Le pedí que no les contara nada, quería ser yo quien lo hiciera.

- No me quedare en el mismo lugar que tu –me escupió y se giró hacia Emmett- Me voy a cambiar a la casa, al regresar no quiero ver a esta en nuestro restaurante.

- Cariño…

- Nada de cariño Emmett, tu eres alguien manejable y por eso ella se aprovecha de ti, te lo pido Emm, sácala de aquí.

Vi como Rosalie se giraba en el momento en que entraban Alice y Jasper, Rosalie empujo a su gemelo antes de salir mascullando maldiciones.

- ¿Paso algo malo? –Pregunto Alice y yo negué con la cabeza antes de tomar la mano de Emmett.

- Vamos a hablar Emmy.

Alice se acercó a los niños y le sonreí cuando pase a su lado. Camine junto a Emmett y vi de reojo a Edward mirándonos, estaba perplejo, me había olvidado por completo de él. Al encerrarnos en la oficina de Emmett que tenia paredes insonoras, gracias a sus encuentros amorosos nada silenciosos con su esposa, nos sentamos uno frente al otro, Emmett tenía un gesto completamente serio muy raro para aquellos que conocemos bien su carácter, eso me hizo darme cuenta de que ya no era mi osito de peluche.

- Soy todo oídos Belly, y no sabes cuánto te extrañe, pero yo no puedo enojarme contigo, no como Jazz o Rose.

- Lo se Emmy, por ahora solo te pido que escuches y no hables hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo? –El asintió y empecé a contarle todo a él, evitando mirar su rostro porque a pesar de haberlo contado muchas veces a un psicólogo aun esa vivencia me hacía daño, porque nadie puede curarse por completo, porque siempre quedan cicatrices en el alma.

Cuando termine de hablar y después de unos minutos en absoluto silencio Emmett se levantó y salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, lo seguí porque me había asustado la mirada de rabia que tenía y solo pude mirar mientras empezaba a destruir las sillas y las mesas, Jasper y Edward se acercaron asustados por el ruido, Edward se quedó en congelado mirando las lágrimas de Emmett y las mías, Jasper se acercó a Emmett y lo sujeto con fuerza deteniendo su destrucción susurrándole cosas al oído, Emmett lo empujo y le dio una patada a los escombros a sus pies.

- Te dije que había sido su culpa, ¡Te lo dije! Maldita sea –se sujetó el rostro con fuerza- Como pudo mi papa hacerme eso, como si sabía que yo… -Y empezó a sollozar cayendo al suelo de rodillas, me acerque y lo abrace llorando también, porque era cada vez más doloroso saber el dolor que les había causado por mi egoísmo, el me abrazo con fuerza dejándome sin aliento pero no me queje porque sabía que me necesitaba.

- Emmett, amigo le estás haciendo daño –murmuro Jasper, Emmett me soltó lentamente y sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Lo siento tanto Bella, yo… yo te extrañe tanto, mi vida estaba incompleta sin ti, por favor no te vuelvas a ir –me suplico con sus ojitos brillantes por las lágrimas, limpie sus mejillas y sonreí un poco.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte osito de peluche –acaricie su mejilla y limpie mis lágrimas mientras veía entrar a Alice, me puse de pie cuando Diego corrió a mis brazos y me abrazo. Emmett se levantó también mirándonos y Diego se quedó impresionado viendo al gigante de mi amigo.

- Mucho gusto pequeño, soy Emmett –se presentó con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, Diego entrecerró los ojos y levanto la barbilla, como odiaba que le dijeran pequeño.

- Soy Diego Swan, mucho gusto.

Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada que me hizo sonreír, extrañaba ese sonido.

- ¡Es igualito a ti! Tiene esa misma carita que tenías cuando te conocí –me giño un ojo- Nos divertiremos mucho jugando tu y yo campeón.

- Él también es tu tío cariño –le susurre a Diego.

- ¿Tengo otro tío? –Pregunto emocionado mi pequeño y yo asentí.

- ¡Tío Emmett! –grito Vanesa y corrió hasta saltar a una de las piernas de Emmett.

- ¡Princesa! Que grande estas, te traje muchos regalos.

Alice se acercó tímidamente y me abrazo cuando deje a Diego en el suelo y fue corriendo hacia Emmett.

- Pensé que sería buena idea que los encontraras de nuevo, lamento que las cosas hayan ido mal con Rose.

- No te preocupes Al –bese su frente cariñosamente- Gracias a ti recupere a dos de mis mejores amigos, te debo mucho por eso, creo que yo debería ocuparme de recuperar a la tercera.

- Pero ella es Rosalie –murmuro triste.

- Te dije que no te preocuparas, solo hay una forma de tratar con ella cuando esta así –le sonreí antes de acercarme a Diego que estaba jugando con Jasper y Emmett.- Cariño, iré a buscar unas cosas, quédate con la tía Alice y pórtate bien.

- Si señora –dijo con fuerza y haciendo un saludo militar que en él se veía tiernísimo, me reí revolviéndole el cabello y saque una liga del pantalón para hacerme una coleta.

- ¿Emmett, me podrías llevar a tu casa?

- Por supuesto. –Emmett empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí.

- ¿Que estas planeando? –Me pregunto Jasper mientras caminaba detrás de mí, escuchaba otros pasos pero preferí dejar de pensar en Edward.

- Voy a resolver esto, ayudarla a sacar su dolor.

No me dijo nada más, salimos del restaurante y me fije por primera vez en que había dejado de llover, llegamos hasta un monstruoso Jeep y nos subimos los cuatro, estábamos en el más absoluto silencio mientras el auto iba cada vez más rápido, al final y sin darme cuenta llegamos a una hermosa casa, era enorme, tenía un jardín lleno de flores de colores que le daba vida al lugar, ventanales y paredes color caoba nos recibieron en la entrada, al entrar había un salón estilo colonial muy hermoso, con una chimenea encendida que le daba calidez a esa fría tarde. Emmett nos condujo por la casa hasta que llegamos a una habitación alejada en donde estaba solamente una cama y Rosalie sentada en ella, en sus manos tenía una pequeña foto que sujetaba con fuerza, pensé que por unos segundos ella se estaba debatiendo entre la idea de destruirla o no, mire a mi alrededor, era una habitación bonita decorada en tonos pasteles, al gusto de Rosalie, con algunos juegos de video cortesía de Emmett, al verme se levantó con rabia dejando caer la fotografía al suelo, era una foto de nosotros cuatro y el saber que ella la conservaba me dio esperanzas.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Quieres que te saque de mi casa?

- Atrévete si puedes, eres una anciana, ¿Crees que podrás conmigo?

- No me retes mujerzuela, no quiero ensuciar mis manos contigo.

- Palabras valientes para una zorra, ¿Dime Rose, cuanto te pagan ahora que eres adulta?

Escuche la risa amortiguada de Jasper y eso fue el detonante que Rosalie necesito para saltar encima de mí, sabía que era la única forma de tratar con ella porque ella deseaba hacerme sentir el mismo dolor que había sentido cuando me marche, porque estaba herida y necesitaba desquitarse. Caí al suelo con fuerza y al levantar la mirada vi su puño levantarse antes de estrellarse con fuerza en mi rostro, eso fue lo que me llevo a mí también al borde de la desesperación porque había revivido hace muy poco recuerdos que me herían y por un momento fue como si el que me golpeaba fuera Charlie, devolví el golpe y en ese momento se desato el infierno.

* * *

Bueeeeno, solo puedo decir que esperaba con ansias la reunión entre Rosalie, Emmett y Bella, y me gusto como quedo, de una manera rara y loca jajajaja

Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero ya arregle todo lo que tenía que arreglar (y por fin pude terminar mis exámenes lml) así que aquí estoy de nuevo, prometiendo esta vez publicar cada tres días a partir de hoy (aprovechando que tengo un par de caps adelantados en mi pc).

El siguiente cap será Edward POV n.n

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les gusto? Dejen un review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Gracias a Lupita-yeli-C, stewpattz, eddilove, Cullen-21-gladys, isa28, Ale74, janalez y conejoazul sus reviews son los que me dan la inspiracion para seguir escribiendo.  
**

**Respondiendo a algunas preguntas, mas adelante sabran quienes son los padres de Benjamin, que paso con ellos y como es su relacion con Diego, y Diego no tiene el apellido de Benjamin porque el asi lo quiso xp... Agradeciendo infinitamente a Ale74 por no mandarme los Vulturis por haber demorado tanto, en especial sabiendo que quedarian sin saber el final de la historia si lo supieran jajajajaja**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Edward POV**

¿Qué rayos está pasando? Esa era la pregunta que resonaba en mi mente una y otra vez, jamás había visto a Rosalie tan enojada, jamás había visto a Emmett llorar y mucho menos sollozar, jamás lo había visto destruir algo con tanta rabia, jamás había visto esa mirada de desesperación en el rostro de Jasper mientras veía a su mejor amigo en ese estado, jamás había visto tanto dolor en una mirada como cuando vi los ojos de Bella.

¿Qué rayos está pasando? Volví a preguntarme mientras estaba en el Jeep de Emmett junto a Jasper, íbamos en silencio a la casa de Emmett, no sabía que quería hacer Bella con Rose pero una parte de mi quería acompañarla y apoyarla.

¿Qué rayos está pasando? Me pregunte de nuevo cuando entramos al cuarto de invitados de la casa de Emmett y Rose, allí estaba Rose y al mirar a Bella se puso furiosa.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Quieres que te saque de mi casa? –¿Por qué Rose odiaba tanto a Bella? ¿Acaso Bella había tenido alguna relación con Emmett? ¿Acaso fue por eso que él estuvo llorando? ¿Por qué me atormentaba haciéndome esas preguntas?

- Atrévete si puedes, eres una anciana, ¿Crees que podrás conmigo? –Era la primera vez que veía esa pequeña sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Bella, y a una parte de mi le gustaba que ella tuviera esa faceta de niña mala.

- No me retes mujerzuela, no quiero ensuciar mis manos contigo.

- Palabras valientes para una zorra, ¿Dime Rose, cuanto te pagan ahora que eres adulta?

Me quede boquiabierto cuando Rose se lanzó sobre Bella y la golpeo, intente acercarme pero la mano de Jasper me detuvo, lo mire a él y a Emmett que tenían una sonrisa divertida mientras miraban a las chicas golpearse.

- ¿No las van a detener? –les pregunte.

- Por supuesto que no –respondió Emmett como si yo fuera idiota- Jazz apuesto mi Wii a que gana mi Rose.

- Apuesto mi Ducati a que gana Bella.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Se van a hacer daño!

- Veo que aún no lo sabes –Emmett puso una mano en mi hombro- Nadie conoce mejor a Rosalie que Bella, nosotros crecimos juntos, ellas eran las mejores amigas, inseparables salvo cuando fuimos a la universidad, les daremos un par de minutos antes de separarlas.

Asentí y mire hacia donde estaban las chicas, pero solo podía ver un enredo de ropa, cabellos y golpes, se estaban golpeando con fuerza, estaba absorto mirándolas pero pude escuchar los susurros de Jasper.

- No lo soporta –le dijo a Emmett con voz cargada de odio- lo viste, no soporta que la golpeen estando sobre ella.

- Si tan solo hubiéramos estado aquí, y hubiéramos matado al bastardo –gruño Emmett.

- Lo sé, creo que esa fue una de las razones por la que Carlisle no llamo.

- Aun no puedo aceptarlo, siempre creí que podríamos salvarla, que podíamos ser todo lo que ella necesitaba… Pero el niño rico hizo lo que nosotros no pudimos.

- Y le dio un motivo para vivir –estuvo de acuerdo Jasper- no puedo estar más agradecido.

- Ni yo. Me hubiera gustado ver a Bella embarazada, debería haberse visto adorable.

- Lo estaba –se rio suavemente Jasper- Vi las fotos, realmente adorable.

- Maldito tramposo –espeto Emmett.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba lo que ellos estaban diciendo? ¿Qué tenía que ver Carlisle en todo esto? Quería saber, la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, quería saber que era lo que hacía a Bella tan infeliz. Un ruido sordo me saco de mis pensamientos lo suficiente para ver a Bella sobre Rose, tenía el labio partido y sangraba, su cabello estaba enredado, su ropa rota en algunas partes, una marca de arañazo en el brazo que también sangraba, pero eran sus ojos, llenos de ira, los que me dejaron petrificado, Rose no estaba en mejores condiciones, tenía el labio partido, la boca rota ya que empezó a escupir sangre, la ropa rasgada y un arañazo en el pecho. Rose la empujo poniéndose de pie y cuando iban a saltar otra vez una sobre la otra Emmett y Jasper se acercaron a ellas y las separaron.

- ¡Suéltame maldita sea! –Empezó a gritar Rose entre los brazos de Emmett.

- Si, suéltala, veamos que más tienes princesita.

- ¡Cállate perdedora!

- ¡Tetas de vaca!

- ¡Flacuchenta!

- ¡Culo gordo!

- ¡Zorra!

- ¡Falsa rubia!

- ¡Ojos de lodo!

- ¡Come mocos!

- ¡Lame botas!

- ¡Menopaúsica!

- ¡Pareces un niño!

- ¡Prostituta barata!

- ¡Monstruo!

- ¡Sufres de SMP!

- ¿SMP?

- ¡Síndrome menstrual permanente!

A este punto Emmett y Jasper estaban en el suelo riendo a carcajadas, las chicas se quedaron calladas mirándose fijamente, respirando rápidamente, y para mi más absoluta sorpresa ellas también estallaron en carcajadas, por algún motivo habían encontrado gracioso el intercambio que acababan de tener.

- Te extrañe –susurro Rose abrazando a Bella.

- También yo –le respondió Bella y cuando se separaron hizo una mueca de dolor- Aun pegas fuerte.

- Lo sé, tu no estas nada mal, es la primera vez que me golpeas –Bella pareció avergonzada mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Me deje llevar.

- Lo supuse –Rose intento arreglar su ropa pero al final desistió de la idea con un suspiro- Vamos a buscar algo de beber, me muero por un trago.

- ¿No quieres que hablemos primero? –Le pregunto Bella y Rose negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

Rose empezó a caminar hacia la cocina en donde tenía guardado el licor, los chicos se levantaron del suelo y fuimos caminando detrás de ella con Bella a su lado, mirándola fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

- Lo sabía –dijo de manera casi inaudible Rose, Bella se detuvo de pronto mirándola con ojos abiertos.

- ¿Como que lo sabias?

- Benjamín me llamo cuando estabas en el hospital.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron Jasper y Emmett.

- ¿Y porque diablos no nos lo dijiste? –Le gruño su gemelo.

- Porque ustedes son unos idiotas, además iban a ir tras ese pedazo de basura y yo sabía que de alguna forma eso lastimaría a Bella, no por él, sino por ustedes.

- No entiendo –susurro Bella, al mirarla vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

- Era para protegerte, quería darte todo lo que alguna vez soñaste, me conto sobre tu decisión de no decirnos nada, sabía que te arrepentirías así que me suplico que no me enojara contigo y que te ayudara cuando regresaras –Bella se quedó en silencio sollozando y luego le dio una sonora cachetada a Rose.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

- Porque no fuiste tú quien me llamo sino tu acosador vecino, por eso estaba tan enojada. Porque quería que confiaras en mí y ayudarte a superarlo. Porque quería con todo mi corazón recibir una llamada tuya y que me dijeras que necesitabas que te abrazara como yo necesitaba que me abrazaras cuando me sentía sola. Porque quería que estuvieras allí en los momentos importantes de mi vida, en mi matrimonio, en mi despedida de soltera, en el nacimiento de mis hijos. Te necesite y no estuviste, por eso te odiaba, porque a pesar de todo yo siempre te necesite y tú nunca a mí, porque tú eras más fuerte que yo y no lo soportaba.

- Siempre te necesite, pero Carlisle me decía que eran felices, todos, y no quería arruinar esa felicidad con mi presencia, te quiero mucho Rose, lo sabes –Bella le sonrió a Rose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- También te quiero Belly. Por cierto, siempre tuve una pregunta, ¿De verdad tu vecino estaba tan bueno sin ropa como con ella?

- ¡Rose! –Se quejó Emmett. Bella se rio con ganas y asintió.

- Definitivamente… Pero él era diferente –Bella tenía una sonrisa tierna en el rostro y por unos minutos sentí celos, celos de ese vecino del que ellas hablaban- lo nuestro iba más allá de lo físico, si supieras Rose, si tan solo lo hubieras conocido…

- Tenemos mucho que contarnos pequeña –dijo cariñosamente Rose antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros de Bella y mirarme, era como si fuera la primera vez que se daba cuenta de mi presencia- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Disfrutando el espectáculo –me encogí de hombros, ella puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino.

- Que hayas sido el esposo de Irina no te da el derecho de venir a ver mis dramas familiares.

Me tense porque me dolía escuchar aquel nombre, Bella me miro de reojo sorprendida.

- ¿Fuiste esposo de Irina?

- ¿La conocías? –Ella asintió y yo suspire- Si, ella es la madre de Vanesa.

- Oh, entonces… -se quedó en silencio pensativa y al mirarme de nuevo me perdí en esa mirada chocolate que estaba llena de entendimiento y comprensión- no importa, supongo que debí haberlo sospechado ya que conoces a los chicos.

- ¿Dónde están Eleazar y Carmen? –Le pregunte a Emmett para cambiar de tema, ellos eran sus pequeños hijos gemelos de tan solo cuatro años, el sonrió tristemente.

- Los dejamos en casa de mi papa antes de ir al restaurante, se suponía que teníamos un almuerzo con Alice y luego vendríamos a casa a disfrutar de nuestro amor sin los niños cerca.

- Ahora tendremos que esperar para eso –Dijo Rose con tristeza fingida.

- No se preocupen por mí, no es como si jamás hubieran hecho sus porquerías frente a mí –Les dijo Bella y Jasper asintió.

- No es nada bonito andar escuchando los gemidos de tu gemela –se estremeció con asco- diablos, si me tocaba irme a dormir en un hotel cuando ellos empezaban a jugar en nuestro dormitorio de la universidad.

- Al menos no lo hacían contigo a un metro de distancia, juro que me traume por culpa de ellos –No pude evitar reírme de las palabras de Bella porque era cierto, Emmett y Rosalie mas que seres humanos parecían conejos y demostraban su amor cada que tenían oportunidad.

- Oh vamos, como si Alice no fuera una cosita ninfómana –se burló Emmett.

- Chicos, de verdad que no quiero saber sobre eso –les dije pero al parecer a nadie le importo.

- Claro que sí, mi duendecita sexy es tan caliente como un volcán –Jasper tenía una mirada soñadora que me daban ganas de vomitar- gracias a Dios mi entrenamiento militar me dio un excelente estado físico, sino Alice ya se hubiera cansado de mí.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper tomaron las copas que encontraron y el alcohol caminando hacia la sala mientras seguían hablando sobre sus relaciones, Bella y yo nos quedamos atrás casi uno junto al otro.

- ¿Cómo los soportas? –le pregunte.

- Son las mejores cosas que tengo en mi vida, no cambiaría nada de ellos, y en cierta forma es divertido oírlos hablar, me olvido de mis propios problemas.

- ¡Bella! –Grito Emmett- Jasper me dijo que estas trabajando con Newton, si te molesta iremos a hacerle una visita como en los viejos tiempos.

Nos sentamos y me quede mirando el rostro de Bella, aun golpeada era hermosa de una manera única, la quería, no podía negarlo después de haber sentido los celos que sentí, la quería solo para mí, alejarla de Jasper y de Emmett, deseaba besarla y abrazarla, deseaba ser el dueño de sus sonrisas, deseaba que ella fuera mía porque todas las demás mujeres habían empezado a palidecer a su lado desde el momento que la conocí, porque sabia que si la tenia no me obsecionaria con ella y de esta manera protegeria mi corazón.

* * *

**Que puedo decir, me rei un monton con los insultos de Rose y Bella jajajajajaja (agradesco a mis amigas que inspiraron esa parte).**

**Apuesto a que ninguna sospechaba quien era la madre de Vanesa! Todas pensaban que era Tanya muahahahaha, ella tendra su participacion especial mas adelante... Y ahora vemos el lado posesivo de nuestro chico mujeriego.**

**Ahora para que me dejen muchos reviews dare un adelanto del siguiente cap, disfrutenlo!: **

**_"- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –susurre mostrándole mi confusión, queriendo respuestas._**

**_- Porque quiero encontrar a alguien que me ame de la manera en que lo amaste, porque quiero que ese alguien seas tú, porque estoy cansado de luchar contra esa atracción que siento por ti cada vez que te miro._**

**_- No debemos hacer esto, nuestros hijos…_**

**_- Se llevan de maravilla –me interrumpió con una enorme sonrisa- dame una oportunidad, solo una, confía en mí._**

**_- No suelo relacionarme con los padres de mis estudiantes._**

**_- Gracias a Dios, tendría que golpear a muchos que intentaran siquiera tocarte."_**

**Lo se, lo se, es cruel, pero es parte de lo divertido de escribir, espero que no me asesinen xp**

**Besos!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algun lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Gracias a Ale74, Guest, jasmin-cullen, janalez, lupita-jely-C, Cullen-21-Gladys sus reviews son muy importantes para mi... y confieso que algunos me hacen reir como loca frente a la pc xp**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella POV**

Estaba feliz, tenía a mis amigos de vuelta y me había prometido a mí misma no volver a dejarlos jamás, me sentía completa de nuevo mientras los escuchaba hablar y reír, ellos tenían la capacidad de hacerme olvidar todo lo que alguna vez viví y concentrarme solo en el presente, en el mañana.

Edward estaba sentado a mi lado cuando empezaron a dolerme las heridas que me había hecho Rose, me había olvidado de ellas hasta que vi la sangre que manaba de mi brazo y manchaba mi camisa, pensé en Diego y supe que se asustaría mucho si me viera de esa manera. Edward se levantó y tomo mi mano levantándome del sofá, lo mire a los ojos con una ceja arqueada y el solo señalo mis heridas, asentí cuando empezó a jalar suavemente de mi brazo para que lo acompañara.

- Quiero conocer a tu hijo –me dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

- Y yo a los tuyos, Carlisle no me mando ninguna foto de ellos cuando se la pedí.

- Deberías dejar de decir lo que Carlisle hizo –Suspiro Jasper- Me dan ganas de ir y patearlo.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo cuando salimos de la sala y empezamos a caminar por la casa, su mano era cálida contra la mía, enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo de una manera en que jamás había sentido. Llegamos a un baño, era espacioso todo hecho de mármol blanco, me quede allí de pie con la ducha frente a mí y su puerta de vidrio, Edward me soltó para alcanzar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, me contuve de suspirar al sentir el frio aire en el lugar donde había estado su mano.

- ¿Me podrías decir que fue todo lo que paso hoy?

Yo no sabía qué hacer, Edward era parte de la familia de Emmett ya que se había casado con Irina, aun me sorprendía el saberlo y me revelaba muchas cosas, Irina era una mujer influenciable que hacia todo lo que su hermana Tanya le decía, aun no entendía el porqué le había dicho a ella que Edward le era infiel pero eso los había lastimado a ambos.

Edward tomo el botiquín y al abrirlo saco alcohol y algodón, se paró frente a mí y puso su mano en mi barbilla para que girara el rostro y lo mirara a los ojos, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, sus manos eran cálidas y tiernas mientras limpiaba mi rostro.

- ¿Me vas a contar? –me pregunto suavemente, su aliento golpeando mi rostro, cerré los ojos y suspire.

- Supongo que debo explicarte un par de cosas. Conocí a Rosalie y a Jasper cuando tenía siete años, ellos al ser mayores que yo estaban en una clase avanzada pero cuando unos niños me molestaron ellos me defendieron y nos hicimos los mejores amigos. Luego conocimos a Emmett, era nuevo en la ciudad, tenía nueve años cuando él se acercó a mí y me dijo que era muy pequeña –me reí un poco, porque era irónico lo mucho que me parecía a mi hijo- crecimos juntos, ellos estuvieron allí cuando mi mama… murió, y luego mientras crecía, yo solo les hablaba a ellos, solo los tenia a ellos hasta que se fueron a la universidad y me dejaron, yo planeaba acompañarlos apenas me graduara pero ocurrieron… cosas… que me lo impidieron, me fui de aquí sin decirles, sin siquiera pensar en ellos. Debes entender que la relación que teníamos nosotros iba más allá de la amistad, yo los amo con todo mi corazón. –Hice una mueca de dolor cuando empezó a limpiar mi brazo.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? –me pregunto Edward vendando mi brazo.

- Eso es algo muy doloroso que solo ellos tres debían saber.

- ¿Por qué no puedes decirme? -cuando abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su mirada era intimidatoria, esa mirada que me incitaba a confiar en él.

- Porque no dejare que me vuelvas a hacer daño –murmure sin poder evitarlo.

- Lo siento tanto Bella, estaba tan enojado ese día –tomo mis manos y las apretó suavemente.

- Todos los días cuando me ven junto a mi hijo la gente tiene esa mirada, la que dice que soy de lo peor al ser madre soltera, pero a mí no me importa porque amo a mi hijo y no me arrepiento de haberlo tenido, pero tú que estabas ganándote mi confianza me lastimaste.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?

- No lo sé –Respondí honestamente.

- El vecino del que hablabas con Rose… ¿Es el padre de Diego?

- Si –mire hacia el techo para escapar de su mirada esmeralda que estaba empezando a causar estragos en mi mente.

- No puedo dejar de disculparme por las cosas que te dije.

- No importa, le he contado a Diego cada cosa que viví con su padre, cada segundo que pasamos juntos. Él lo sabe todo, cada pequeña cosa y sabe que es mi motivo para seguir viviendo. No necesito nada más.

- Me dijiste que siempre cumples tus promesas –lo mire ya que había una inflexión en su voz que me llamo la atención, estaba nervioso- ¿le prometiste que lo amarías siempre?

Me quede congelada por su pregunta, era algo en lo que jamás había pensado, puse mis manos en el lavamanos dándole la espalda y mirando mi reflejo en el espejo.

- No, le prometí que viviría pero jamás le prometí amor eterno. Él lo hizo, el me lo decía cada vez que podía… -cerré los ojos cuando el dolor lleno mi corazón- ¿Por qué no lo hice? El me lo dio todo, cada cosa que podía darme y yo no pude con un simple siempre.

- No es simple –murmuro Edward detrás de mí- no cuando se trata del primer amor.

- ¿Se lo prometiste tu a Irina? –Le pregunte mirando su reflejo en el espejo y el dolor que mostro su rostro.

- Si, pero no duro para siempre, y no me explico que fue lo que hice mal para que ella me odiara.

- No fue tu culpa, fue Tanya –la sorpresa de su rostro mientras me miraba era en cierta forma divertida, me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta no expresada- te lo dije, crecí con Emmett, era obvio que conociera a sus primas las Denali.

- Aun así, es mentira que el amor dura para siempre –había tanta amargura en su voz que algo dentro de mí me impulso a consolarlo, tome su mano apretándola suavemente.

- No es verdad, el amor de mi madre por mi padre es del que dura para siempre –respire profundamente cuando las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos- si tan solo se hubiera casado con el…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

No sabía porque quería contárselo, quería decirle algo que nadie más sabia, quería confesarle el motivo del odio que sentía Charlie por mí.

- Mis abuelos obligaron a mi mama a que se casara con Charlie pero ella estaba enamorada de Phil, no tuvo opción, y cuando se caso fue la persona más desdichada… Phil la amaba tanto que decidió ser su amante, encontrarse todos los días a escondidas y amarse porque ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo sería la última vez…

- Entonces, ¿qué paso?

Me gire para mirarlo a los ojos para saber cómo reaccionaría a mis palabras.

- Cuando tenía doce años Charlie se enteró y los mato –Abrió los ojos y su boca hizo una pequeña "o"- el encubrió todo para que cuando investigaran todo culpara a Phil, según lo que dijo la policía el entro a mi casa y mato a mi madre antes de suicidarse… Pero nadie sabía que yo estaba allí cuando ocurrió, que yo lo vi todo –Respire profundamente- hay noches en que sueño que mi madre se levanta de la cama, con su ropa llena de sangre y esos extraños agujeros que deformaban su rostro, se acerca a mí y me dice lo mucho que me odia por no haber dicho nada… pero yo no quería morir –me reí irónicamente- hubiera sido mucho más sencillo todo si Charlie me hubiera matado también.

- No digas eso –gruño Edward sujetando mis brazos y sacudiéndome- la muerte jamás es la solución.

- Lo fue para ellos, al igual que Romeo y Julieta, un amor que es más fuerte que la muerte.

- ¿Hubieras muerto junto al padre de Diego? –sus ojos ardían con una emoción desconocida, su rostro hermoso estaba cerca y el calor de sus manos quemaba mis brazos, la sinceridad en su voz fue suficiente para hacerme responder al instante.

- Si –el cerro los ojos como si le dolieran mis palabras- fue quien me salvo del dolor, mi mundo entero, era como una droga para mí: no podía vivir sin él, no quería vivir sin él.

Me rei ante la ironia, odiaba a Charlie por ser un drogadicto y yo habia caido en la misma enfermisa necesidad. Edward me miraba fijamente, sus ojos quemando mi rostro, el reproche y la incertidumbre gravada en cada gesto que hacia, por un momento solo quise ser Bella Swan, la niña de 12 años que adoraba a su madre y que cuando estaba triste con solo ver su sonrisa se alegraba... pero no podia, ahora tenia un pasado y un futuro.

- ¿Entonces porque no lo hiciste? -Me pregunto Edward sacandome de mis oscuros pensamientos.

- Me dio algo que cuidar, algo por lo cual vivir –lo mire fijamente a los ojos- Benjamín me dio a Diego.

Nos quedamos así cerca por unos segundos y cuando me iba a separar él no me dejo, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso, era un beso como ningún otro, nadie me había besado de esa manera, como si quisiera devorarme, descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo mientras levantaba mis brazos para rodear su cuello y acercarlo más a mí, el sabor de sus labios era decadente, tentador, prohibido. Sus manos soltaron mi rostro y bajaron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura y pegarme por completo a su cuerpo, el calor que desprendía de él quemaba mi piel a través de la ropa, una necesidad imperiosa de quedarme así durante toda la vida se instaló en mi corazón, sabía que era una mala idea dejarlo entrar, lo sabía, pero no había vuelta atrás desde el momento en que lo vi como mi pequeño experimento de ciencias.

Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aliento, él puso su frente contra la mía dando pequeños besos en mis labios, el olor de su perfume llenaba mis pulmones mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, abrí los ojos sin saber el momento en que los había cerrado para perderme en esos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con deseo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –susurre mostrándole mi confusión, queriendo respuestas.

- Porque quiero encontrar a alguien que me ame de la manera en que lo amaste, porque quiero que ese alguien seas tú, porque estoy cansado de luchar contra esa atracción que siento por ti cada vez que te miro.

- No debemos hacer esto, nuestros hijos…

- Se llevan de maravilla –me interrumpió con una enorme sonrisa- dame una oportunidad, solo una, confía en mí.

- No suelo relacionarme con los padres de mis estudiantes.

- Gracias a Dios, tendría que golpear a muchos que intentaran siquiera tocarte.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo, era divertido tratar de imaginar a Edward golpeando a Mike.

- Esta bien –la emoción brillo en sus ojos- detente, solo un momento –le advertí cuando presentí que me abrazaría- no seré el reemplazo de Irina, ni siquiera intentaras ver a ella en mí y no me engañaras, promételo.

- Lo prometo –el asintió y paso su mano por mi brazo vendado- prométeme lo mismo, no quiero vivir bajo la sombra de ese tal Benjamín, no seré el reemplazo de nadie.

- Lo prometo –le sonreí cuando se acercó para besarme de nuevo- pero no les digamos nada a los chicos, no hasta después de un tiempo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero ser amenazado por ninguno de ellos todavía.

Nos reímos y él se acercó para mordisquear mis labios, me sorprendía la diferencia, en donde Benjamín era tierno, dulce y delicado Edward era apasionante, juguetón y divertido. Me gustaba mucho esa diferencia, me gustaba mucho Edward pero sobre todo me gustaba la idea de que intentaríamos tener una relación… Solo esperaba que los demás entendieran.

* * *

**Bueeeeeno, en la ultima parte me dio una envidia Bella que puede tener esos super besos apacionados jajajajajaja**

**Hare una pequeña aclaracion, Edward odia a Tanya asi que es poco probable que sea la mujer de la oficina, asi que sigan adivinando hasta que se descubra muahahahaha**

**¿Que les parecio el cap? ¿Odian a Charlie tanto como yo (y eso que es un producto de mi mente)? ¿Les gusto? Dejen un review**

**Besos!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algún lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Gracias a wddiwIlove, Ale74, yasmin-cullen, lupita-jely-C, isa28, conejoazul, Guest, sus reviews hacen que me motive a escribir n.n**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado unos días de ensueño, el ir y venir de la casa de Edward se había hecho una deliciosa rutina en donde solo estábamos él y yo en un mundo paralelo, lejos de todo lo demás. Diego estaba tan contento por pasar tanto tiempo con Vanesa y ella estaba superando su timidez y volviéndose más vivaz y feliz.

Estaba terminando de cambiarme, había un almuerzo en la casa de Rose y Emmett, Edward iba a pasar a buscarnos, sonreí como tonta frente al espejo, estaba gustándome mucho Edward, sus abrazos, sus dulces palabras, sus besos que me roban el aliento, todo en el sacaba a la adolescente que nunca me permití ser y era una experiencia increíble.

- ¡Mami! Ya llego Eguard –me reí sin poder evitarlo, después de tanto tiempo Diego nada que aprendía como se decía Edward.

- ¡Claro cariño ya voy! –Termine recogerme el cabello y me puse solo un poco de maquillaje antes de bajar las escaleras, y allí en medio de mi sala se encontraba radiante con una sonrisa torcida el dueño de mis sueños, vestido con una camisa abotonada que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho y unos pantalones de vestir que lo hacían ver muy comestible.

- Hola, debemos irnos, Rose y Emm se enojaran si llegamos tarde –Me dijo Edward, le sonreí tomando mi chaqueta y caminando hacia la puerta pero antes de tocarla me tomo de la cintura y me beso profundamente. Cuando me soltó lo mire a los ojos- No voy a poder besarte mientras estemos allá.

- Lo sé –me puse de puntitas para besarlo de nuevo antes de escapar de sus brazos y salir, en el auto ya estaban los niños, bese la frente de Vanesa antes de sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, Edward salió unos segundos después y cuando se sentó a mi lado le di la sonrisa más inocente que podía.

Llegamos a la casa de Emm y Rose al mismo tiempo que Jasper y Alice, ella se acercó a nosotros corriendo para abrazarnos y luego tomo mi mano para llevarme al interior de la casa. Nos encontramos con Emmett que tenía un delantal que decía: "En casa se hace solo lo que yo diga" y detrás decía "Después de que mi esposa lo haya aprobado" no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, nos dijo que Rose estaba en el cuarto de juegos con los niños y yo sonreí, ansiaba tanto conocerlos…

Subí rápido las escaleras y al entrar en la habitación vi a dos pequeños de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, ambos con aquellos hoyuelos de Emmett saltaban de un lado a otro mientras que una paciente Rosalie se quedaba sentada en el suelo con dos pares de zapatos en sus manos, toque suavemente la puerta y al verme los niños se sonrojaron escondiéndose detrás de su madre.

- Hola Rose, hola niños –los salude suavemente entrando en la habitación.

- Carmen, Eleazar, ella es su tía Bella –Rose sonrió tan ampliamente que sonreí en respuesta, los niños me miraron con ilusión antes de saltar a mis brazos- Les he hablado mucho de ti.

- ¿Mami? –Me gire para mirar a Diego que estaba de pie en la entrada, miraba con su pequeño ceño fruncido a los niños que me abrazaban y yo le sonreí.

- Cariño, ellos son tus primos Carmen y Eleazar –mire con cariño a Rose- y ella es tu tía Rose.

- ¿Es ella? –Diego se acercó curioso y con su dedito toco la mano de Rose para ver si era real, los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas, Diego levanto la mirada y la miro- Tu eres linda como mi mami dijo, pero mi mami es más linda.

Rose se rio mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo, los gemelos bajaron de mis brazos y miraron mal a Diego.

- Nuestra mami es más linda que la tuya –dijeron al unísono y Diego se soltó de los brazos de Rose para mirarlos mal.

- Mi mami es muchísimo más linda.

Y empezaron a pelear por quien tenía a la mama más linda, me acerque a Rose y tome su mano para salir de la habitación mientras Alice se quedaba a cuidarlos, definitivamente iba a ser una gran madre.

- No has sido la única que le hablo a sus hijos de su mejor amiga.

Llegamos a la cocina y le ayude a preparar el almuerzo mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa, un auto se estaciono frente a la casa y todos los niños salieron corriendo gritando a la vez.

- ¡Abuelito Carlisle!

Salí para ver a Carlisle rodeado de niños, su cabello tenía unas pocas canas y su rostro tenía unas cuantas arrugas pero para mí seguía siendo el hombre más bueno y guapo del mundo, me acerque a él con una sonrisa tan grande que creí que se me romperían las mejillas y lo abrace escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, saboreando la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome, dejando que me confortara, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar por las veces en que necesite que me abrazara de esa manera.

- Hola Carlisle –susurre con un nudo en la garganta, sentí sus labios en la cima de mi cabeza y me acurruque aún más en su pecho.

- Hola querida – levante el rostro para ver su sonrisa cariñosa- estas preciosa Bella, me alegro que hayas regresado.

- Yo también Carlisle –Una mirada de resignación paso por su rostro y me preocupe- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Quieres saber en dónde están los restos de Charlie?

- No –me separe un poco de el- No quiero saber en dónde están, no quiero saber nada de él, nada de lo que paso desde que me fui.

- Lo entiendo –me beso la mejilla antes de irse a jugar con los niños, mire a Esme y me acerque para abrazarla.

- Hola Esme.

- Hola Bella.

Me separe porque había algo en su voz que no me había gustado pero al mirar su dulce rostro mientras miraba a su esposo me relaje, debía ser mi imaginación.

Pasamos la tarde entre risas, comiendo y luego los chicos empezaron a jugar con los niños dejándonos a nosotras sentadas mirándolos, Emmett empujo a Edward con fuerza haciéndolo caer y los niños le saltaron encima, Edward se levantó rápidamente saltando para atrapar a Emmett pero Jasper se atravesó y fue el quien término en el suelo.

- ¡Hey, deja a mi novio! –Grito Alice a mi lado y yo me reí.

Emmett tomo a uno de los niños para protegerse de Edward, y era mi Diego, me levante y lo señale.

- ¡Suelta a mi hijo abusivo! –Emmett me miro con una sonrisa.

- Ven y quítamelo –Diego se removió en sus manos y se soltó antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡Ese es mi hijo! –Me reí de Emmett.

- ¡Te gano un niño! –Se empezó a burlar Jasper.

- Pobre Emmett, ¿quieres que mami te ayude? –le pregunto Rose.

- Oh Rose, no, no, seguro que necesitara aún más ayuda que solo de mami… Tal vez que todos le ayudemos a encontrar de nuevo su orgullo –Le dije a Emmett.

Emmett frunció el ceño antes de agacharse como su fuera un oso a punto de atacar y poner una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

- Esta me la pagas –gruño antes de correr hacia mí.

Corrí en medio de una carcajada siendo perseguida por él, pero él era más rápido y me sujeto de la cintura para que cayéramos al suelo, rodamos y al final termine yo sobre él, nuestros rostros muy cerca y ambos riendo a carcajadas, puse mis manos en su pecho pero sentí como era casi aplastada, mire de reojo y encima de nosotros estaban Rose, Jasper y Alice, luego fueron los niños y Edward tuvo que ayudarnos a levantar a todos, mire su rostro mientras me levantaba y la mirada carente de expresión que tenía me asustaba, mire hacia donde estaba Carlisle viendo la sonrisa feliz que tenía mirándonos en nuestro pequeño juego, pero fue Esme la que me sorprendió, me miraba con reproche, como si lo que hubiera hecho estuviera mal.

- Necesito que veas una cosa –Me dijo Edward tomándome del brazo y alejándome de los demás, nos adentramos en la casa.

Caminaba siendo casi arrastrada con él hasta que entramos a una habitación pequeña, seguro y me tomo de la cintura atrapándome entre la puerta y su cuerpo, su mirada era de ardiente furia, sus ojos brillaban completamente verdes.

- No me gusta la forma en que estuviste con Emmett, no me importa tu relación con él, ahora estás conmigo y no quiero que se repita.

- Solo estábamos jugando Edward, no sé porque te pones así, estas exagerando –Mis palabras en vez de calmarlo lo enojaron más.

- ¿Exagerando? ¿Cuándo mi chica está a centímetros de besar a otro? –Se acercó y me beso con fuerza, mostrándome en ese gesto lo enojado que estaba, no entendía su reacción, pero mis pensamientos me dejaron cuando puso sus manos en mi espalda baja pegándome más a él.

- Chicos, Carlisle y Esme ya se van -Nos separamos bruscamente al escuchar a Jasper, me aclare la garganta y respire profundo.

- Ya vamos Jazz.

Nos miramos antes de salir, Esme miro mi rostro y luego el de Edward y ahí estaba otra vez la mirada de reproche, no la entendía, ¿Por qué me miraba así? Y al abrazar a Carlisle su mirada se profundizo más, ¿Qué sucedía?

* * *

**Bueeeno, ¿que les parecio el cap? Se que me demore mucho pero he estado muy ocupada (nota para mi misma: mandar a los vulturis a asustar a mis profesores xp) de todas maneras, se que el cap es cortito, pero muestra unas cuantas cositas para el futuro muahahaha**

**¿Porque Esme se porto asi? ¿Porque Edward se porto asi? Dejen un review!**

**Besos!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algún lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Gracias a conejoazul, isa28, yasmin-cullen, lupita-jely-C, robcesionadatwilighter, Ale74, eddieIlove, janalez, sin sus comentarios esto no seria posible.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Bella POV**

- Mami –me gire para mirar los ojos llorosos de mi pequeño, su cabello estaba pegado a su frente y sus mejillas estaban rojas, era viernes en la noche y afuera estaba lloviendo estruendosamente.

Diego tenía fiebre, al igual que la mayoría de niños en la clase, y mientras ponía compresas de agua fría solo tenía en mente quedarme a su lado hasta que se recuperara.

Escuche el timbre y me sorprendió que alguien hubiera salido en medio de esta lluvia, le puse una compresa a Diego en la frente diciéndole un breve "ya regreso" antes de bajar rápidamente las escaleras y abrir la puerta. La imagen que estaba allí me sorprendió muchísimo, Edward con Vanesa cargada y sosteniendo una sombrilla con dificultad, lo deje pasar mientras veía temblar a la pequeña niña y quejarse.

- Lamento venir tan tarde, es que… -La mirada llena de angustia de Edward mientras abrazaba a Vanesa no tenía precio- no sabía a quién más acudir.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte acercándome, vi las mejillas sonrojadas de Vanesa y su respiración rápida y entonces lo supe, ella también tenía fiebre.

- Sue está visitando a su familia, y no me fio de los cuidados maternos de Rose y Alice, no puedo acudir a Esme porque vive muy lejos… por favor –me suplico con la mirada- tengo que viajar esta noche, es algo inaplazable, lo intente, de verdad que sí, pero tengo que ir y supervisar una construcción de un edificio, no sé dónde más dejar a mi hija… yo…

- Lo hare –le sonreí estirando los brazos para que me pasara a Vanesa, al sentir sus bracitos rodearme el cuello y el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo me asuste un poco, estaba muy caliente.

- Gracias, de verdad –Edward se acercó a mí y me beso con fuerza, solo unos instantes- lamento las molestias.

- Diego también está enfermo, así puedo aprovechar y cuidarlos a los dos.

- Lo lamento de verdad –tenía una mirada tan torturada mirando a su hija que algo dentro de mí se enterneció.

- La cuidare como si fuera mía Edward, ahora vete, se te hará tarde.

- Lo sé, gracias –beso la frente de su hija y pude ver la angustia gravada en sus facciones mientras se iba y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Subí las escaleras con Vanesa en brazos y con cuidado la acosté en la cama junto a diego, tome el termómetro y después de desinfectarlo se lo puse debajo del brazo, después de unos minutos vi el termómetro y comprobé mis miedos, tenía 39,8°. Le quite la ropa y con cuidado, sintiendo mi corazón romperse de a poquito, la metí en la ducha, tenía que bajarle un poco la fiebre, intente consolarla cantándole canciones mientras ella lloraba y cuando la sentí menos caliente le puse una ropa holgada de Diego y la metí de nuevo en la cama. Toque a Diego y le puse el termómetro, el tenía una fiebre de 38, 7°, fui al baño y saque el jarabe para la fiebre dándoles un poco a cada uno, luego les puse compresas en la frente antes de darles un poco de agua para que tomaran.

- Gracias mami –me susurro Diego durmiéndose, Vanesa se arropo con la sabana cerrando sus ojitos.

- Gracias mami –escuche el susurro de Vanesa antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, una emoción indescriptible me recorrió por completo, era la primera vez que alguien además de Diego me llamaba así, y sobre todo, yo quería muchísimo a Vanesa.

Me fui a dormir poniendo una alarma para despertarme en dos horas y comprobar como estaban.

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado pero una manito caliente me tocaba la mejilla, abrí los ojos y parpadee acostumbrándome a la oscuridad, allí a mi lado estaba Diego, con sus ojitos llorosos, mirándome.

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo mami? –asentí y el trepo en la cama, estire mi brazo y él se acomodó en mi pecho, el calor de su cuerpo abrazándome, su cabello haciéndome cosquillas en la barbilla. Mire en dirección a la puerta para ver a Vanesa mirándonos triste, estire mi mano hacia ella.

- Ven aquí cariño –Ella se acercó y tomo mi mano suavemente como si tuviera miedo de hacer algo malo- duerme con nosotros.

Se subió y estire mi otro brazo, ella se acomodó como Diego, ambos acurrucándose contra mí, calentándome por la fiebre, pero no me importo, era feliz de tenerlos contra mí.

- Descansen niños.

Los rayos del sol iluminaban mi habitación cuando abrí mis ojos, los niños aún seguían dormidos junto a mí, la fiebre había desaparecido, me zafe lo más suave que pude de sus abrazos antes de levantarme, me quede mirándolos hasta que despertaron después de media hora y al verme sonreí.

- Buenos días niños.

- Buenos días mami.

- Buenos días… Bella –Vanesa había dudado, como si quisiera decir algo más.

- ¿Qué les parece un baño antes del desayuno? –ellos empezaron a dar brinquitos en mi cama haciéndome reír.

El primer turno fue de Vanesa mientras Diego refunfuñaba en mi habitación, la rodee con la toalla antes de sacarla alzada del baño y dejarla en mi habitación para que Diego también se bañara, fui a su habitación tomando ropa para ambos y los ayude a vestirse, bajamos juntos las escaleras y preparamos panquecas haciendo de mi cocina un desastre.

- No se esfuercen mucho hoy, de acuerdo –ellos asintieron rápidamente antes de llenarse la boca de comida.

- ¿Y papi? –me pregunto Vanesa con la boca llena.

- Tubo que irse de viaje, estaba muy preocupado por ti, seguro volverá pronto –ella asintió y empezó a hacer un concurso con Diego de quien comía mas rápido.

Terminamos y ellos se fueron a ver tv mientras yo arreglaba todo el desastre, nos quedamos toda la mañana mirando películas de Disney y en la tarde comimos un poco de helado.

Estábamos jugando a las escondidas cuando llamaron a la puerta, me acerque a abrir pensando que podía ser alguno de los chicos. Mis dientes se cerraron con fuerza cuando vislumbre a esas dos detestables personas frente a mi casa, ambos con su cabello negro del color de la noche con algunas canas, ojos grises y arrugas, vistiendo ropa de moda de algún lugar de Europa, me miraban como si fuera un bicho que hubiera que aplastar.

- Así que si vives en este lugar después de todo –murmuro Amun con esa voz tan carente de emociones y llena de desprecio.

- ¿Qué quieren? –les pregunte, no me daba buena espina verlos.

- Queremos a nuestro nieto con nosotros –Respondió Kebi como su sus palabras fueran ley.

- Ni lo sueñen, es mi hijo y solo debe estar conmigo –gruñí, tenía ganas de estrellarle la puerta en la cara a esos estirados imbéciles.

- ¿Qué le va a poder ofrecer una maestrita de quinta cazafortunas? –me pregunto Amun y sentí la rabia correr como fuego por mis venas.

- Le puedo ofrecer amor pero sobre todo el saber que nunca lo abandonare, después de todo soy su madre… Oh es verdad, cuando se enteraron de que Benjamín tenia leucemia ustedes lo abandonaron, ¿eso le van a enseñar a mi hijo? ¿Si te enfermas haremos como si jamás hubieras existido?

- No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera –espeto Kebi con rencor, no me importo, los aborrecía por el dolor que le habían causado a Benjamín con su abandono.

- Yo hablo como se me dé la gana, estoy en mi cada –me cruce de brazos mirándolos fijamente- pero ahora que recuerdo, ¿no me dijeron que Diego no era nieto de ustedes? ¿Por qué lo quieren ahora? –Vi una chispa de emoción en los ojos de Kebi y lo entendí todo- No podrán reivindicarse con Benjamín, no podrán resarcir sus errores del pasado.

- ¿Mami, seguimos jugando? –Diego apareció detrás de mí y se quedó mirando a las dos personas mayores frente a él.

- Hola pequeño –lo saludo Kebi en un intento de ser cariñosa, Diego frunció el ceño- soy tu abuela Kebi, ¿No me das un abrazo? –ella estiro su mano para tocarlo pero él se alejó con fuerza y se escondió detrás de mis piernas.

- No –respondió mirándola- usted es una señora mala.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? –Amun se acercó con un paso desafiante pero no retrocedí, jamás lo haría frente a ellos.

- La verdad, siempre le digo la verdad.

- ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros? Tenemos muchos juguetes, personas que harán lo que pidas, viajaras por el mundo, tendrás todo lo que quieras –Kebi aun insistía en convencerlo, sentí las manitos de Diego apretar mi pantalón.

- No, usted hizo llorar a papi, mami me lo dijo, y yo solo quiero a mami, solo somos mami y yo –se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a su habitación, Vanesa había estado en las escaleras y lo siguió.

- Ya lo escucharon, ahora si no les importa, tengo cosas que hacer.

Los ojos de Amun ardían con furia y los de Kebi con nostalgia y rabia, no me importo, estaba orgullosa de mi hijo que podía hacerles frente a personas como ellos.

- Esto no se va a quedar así, tengo abogados y mucho dinero.

- Mi hijo es mío Amun, no dejare que nadie me lo quite, hare lo que sea por él.

- ¡Es nuestro nieto! –Grito Kebi- ¡Es hijo de Benjamín!

- Ustedes mismos se lo dijeron a Benjamín cuando estaba con la quimioterapia, cuando más los necesito, ustedes le dijeron que no tenían ningún hijo –cerré los ojos recordando las lágrimas de Benjamín, su dolor- adiós.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo cerré la puerta y me recosté contra ella, no podría soportar que me quitaran a mi motivo para vivir, no podría. Escuche mi teléfono sonar y conteste, Edward estaba muy preocupado, lo tranquilice todo lo que pude antes de colgar, aun le quedaba un día de viaje y luego volvería. Subí a la habitación de Diego y lo encontré llorando con el rostro en la almohada y Vanesa llorando a su lado, los abrace fuerte a los dos hasta que se quedaron dormidos en mis brazos.

* * *

**Ya entienden la relación de Bella con los padres de Benjamin, cabe destacar que ellos son multimillonarios, y que odian a Bella (como siempre todos contra la mas pendeja x.x) eeeen fin, me quede toda emocionada con la parte en que Vanesa le dice mama.**

**¿Qué les parecio el cap? ¿Les gusto? ¿Van a bombardearme con preguntas como Ale74? Jajajajajajja mentiras a eso ultimo, me encantan tus preguntas n.n**

**Dejen un review!**

**Besos!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algún lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Gracias a Ale74, lupita-jely-C, yasmin-cullen, robcesionadatwilighter, sus reviews son lo mejor que pueden darme para seguir motivándome.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Edward POV**

Le estaba tan agradecido esa noche cuando llegue de mi viaje para buscar a mi princesa, ella estaba allí con una gran sonrisa antes de saltar a mis brazos, estaba sana y feliz, mire a Bella mientras abrazaba a Vanesa y entre en su acogedora casa, Diego se acercó y me saludo diciendo mal mi nombre, me reí revolviendo su cabello antes de bajar a Vanesa y dejarla en el suelo.

- Muchas gracias –Me acerque a Bella y acaricie su mejilla.

- No hay de que –Ella tenía esa sonrisa dulce que tanto me había empezado a gustar- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

- Me encantaría –la seguí hasta la cocina mientras los niños iban a jugar a alguna parte de la casa.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje? –Me pregunto de espaldas.

- Me la pase preocupado, pero estuvo bien.

- No es tu culpa que hayas tenido que viajar –ella se giró y empezó a acomodar la mesa- ¿Puedes subir y decirles que se laven las manos?

- Claro –salí de la cocina y empecé a subir las escaleras, era la primera vez que entraba de esta manera en su casa, en las paredes de la escalera colgaban algunas fotografías, de Bella y Diego, algunas riendo, algunas jugando, algunas manchados de barro, pero siempre juntos, pero la que más me llamo la atención fue una que estaba al final de las escaleras, allí estaba Bella embarazada, sus ojos brillantes y llenos cariño, a su lado había un hombre alto que la abrazaba, tenía una gorra de beisbol y una radiante sonrisa, la rabia me consumió al saber que era el quien tenía el corazón de Bella, pero luego un pensamiento me dejo perplejo ¿Y a mí que me importaba? Yo solo quería pasar tiempo con ella, hacerla desearme, y luego sacarla de mi sistema para seguir siendo el Edward Masen de siempre.

Llegue a la habitación en donde se escuchaban vocecitas y me asome en la puerta, allí estaban Vanesa y Diego coloreando unos libros.

- ¿Entonces tu papi esta con mi mami? –le pregunto Vanesa y Diego asintió.

- Mi papi murió cuando yo era muy pequeñito, mi mami me dijo que me quería mucho.

- ¿Y porque tus abuelos son tan malos?

- No lo sé, mami dice que ellos se fueron cuando papi los necesito y que le hicieron mucho daño.

- ¿Y porque vinieron ayer?

- Porque querían llevarme con ellos.

- Yo no quiero que te vayas –Vanesa lo abrazo.

- Yo no quiero irme, me quedo contigo y con mami –Diego le devolvió el abrazo y me causo mucha ternura verlos a los dos así.

Golpee ligeramente la puerta y ellos se separaron mirándome.

- Bella dice que se laven las manos antes de bajar a comer –Ellos se levantaron y salieron corriendo al baño.

La cena estaba deliciosa, y los pequeños eran los que llevaban la mayor parte de la conversación, aun me intrigaba el saber que los padres de ese tal Benjamín habían venido a llevarse a Diego, quería saber y lo iba a saber.

La cena termino y nos fuimos a la sala a ver películas, me senté junto a Bella en el sofá mientras los niños se sentaban en la acolchada alfombra, me acerque lo suficiente para poder hablarle sin que los niños escucharan.

- Me entere de que los abuelos de Diego vinieron a llevárselo –ella se tensó pero no se giró a mirarme, después de unos minutos pensé que no me contestaría y por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando la escuche.

- Ellos me odian, piensan que me fui con Benjamín solamente por su dinero, él era millonario, el único heredero de la fortuna de su padrino.

- ¿Te fuiste con él por su dinero? –no pude ocultar el tono de reproche en mi voz.

- Por supuesto que no, me fui con él porque era la única escapatoria del dolor, de los recuerdos, porque me tendió la mano cuando más necesitaba ayuda… porque sin el mi vida no sería como es.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa fuerza en su voz, la veracidad de sus palabras, el cariño que resaltaba en sus ojos. Me sentí mal mirándola, como si el saber de su cariño por Benjamín hiciera que el amor que sentía por Irina no fuera nada, y de una manera extraña cada vez que la escuchaba hablar de él me dolía el pecho, como si mi corazón se revelara ante su cariño, como pidiendo algo más… ¿pero que era ese "mas"?

- Diego dijo algo sobre que cuando Benjamín más los necesito lo abandonaron –Tenía que hacerla hablar, tenía que saber más de ella, tenía que cumplir con la cuota que me exigían esos extraños sentimientos de mi interior para poder alejarme, irme sin dejar rastro, desaparecer de este lugar en donde ella causaba estragos en mi vida.

Bella apretó los dientes con fuerza.

- Es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas.

- ¿Vas a explicarme? –le pregunte expectante.

- ¿Por qué debería? –Pregunto enojada- No es de tu incumbencia.

Lo sé, quise decirle, lo sé pero me incumbe porque quiero conocerte como nadie jamás te ha conocido.

- Quiero saber más de tu pasado, ¿me vas a explicar? –la mire suplicante y ella suspiro, su cálido aliento golpeando mi rostro y causando aun estragos dentro de mí, tenía ganas de besarla pero no podía frente a los niños, no de la manera en que ansiaba.

- Cuando Benjamín descubrió que tenía leucemia sus padres lo abandonaron diciendo que ellos querían a un hijo sano, el solo se sobrepuso por años a la enfermedad hasta que me encontró, luego luchamos juntos, pasando por tratamientos infernales, noches sin dormir, días llenos de sangre y dolor. Benjamín llamaba a sus padres pero ellos solo le decían que no tenían ningún hijo –me miró fijamente- las emociones tienen mucho que ver con la enfermedad, Benjamín se deprimió y decidió que sería buena idea que tuviéramos un hijo… Cuando murió yo quería cumplir su sueño de que sus padres conocieran a Diego pero cuando los vi me trataron muy mal, me dijeron que Diego no era hijo de Benjamina… por eso decidí alejarme por completo de ellos y de su dinero, criar a mi hijo sola.

- ¿Y el dinero de Benjamín?

- Esta en una cuenta de un banco esperando a que Diego sea lo suficientemente mayor para usarlo. Por ahora solo lo he usado en cosas estrictamente necesarias.

Nos quedamos en silencio y terminamos de ver la película, me levante y Bella se levantó conmigo.

- Lamento si te incomode.

- No importa –ella se encogió levemente de hombros, escuche el sonido de mi celular y conteste sin ver el identificador.

- ¡Edward! –Aleje el teléfono de mi oído cuando escuche el sollozo estrangulado de Jane.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Suspire alejándome un poco de Bella, no quería que escuchara esta horrible conversación.

- ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Pasamos un día tan increíble en tu oficina el otro día, por favor Edward, reúnete conmigo de nuevo, te necesito.

Gruñí internamente por la insistencia de Jane, como odiaba cuando se ponía así.

- Escucha, estoy muy ocupado últimamente, te prometo llamar pronto. –quise reírme, yo era un hombre que rompía fácilmente sus promesas, en cambio Bella era una mujer que las mantenía como fuera.

Escuche unos hipidos al otro lado de la línea y un desagradable sonido de alguien limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, y no vuelvas a llamarme un fin de semana.

- Claro cariño, nos vemos –ronroneo antes de cortar la línea.

Guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón antes de pasar mis manos por mi cabello, ¿en qué rayos me metí?. Me gire y vi a Bella muy cerca de mí, tenía el rostro serio.

- ¿Escuchaste? –No sé porque lo pregunte, no sé porque le dije, esas palabras salieron vacilantes de mis labios

- La última parte –acepto ella- no creo que debas hacerla esperar, se escuchaba muy ilusionada con esa llamada.

- Bella, no es…

- No importa –Me interrumpió ella tranquilamente- Pero es un poco tarde y los niños tienen que ir mañana a clase, además Vanesa se está quedando dormida y pide a su padre.

- Bella yo…

- Déjalo así Edward –ella me sonrió tristemente. Se giró pero antes de que me diera la espalda el tome del brazo y la jale hacia mí, y sin darme cuenta ya la estaba besando, porque no quería que esto que teníamos acabara, porque no quería que este fuera nuestro adiós, porque antes quería perderme en sus brazos y en su piel.

La bese hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento, y luego me separe para ver sus ojos chocolates sorprendidos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos.

- Te veo mañana –fue cobarde de mi parte lo sé, pero no sabía que más hacer, me estaba interesando mucho en esa mujer y si me dejaba llevar por mis sentimientos terminaría hecho pedazos, era tan contradictorio lo que sentía cada vez que la veía que eso me aterraba. Tome a mi Vanesa en brazos y salí de la casa dejando a Bella de pie, mirándome fijamente.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, me parecio buena idea aclarar algunas preguntas que algunas me hicieron, me parece muy interesante la forma en que Edward quiere seguir y alejarse, como temiendo y necesitando.**

**¿Que les parecio el cap? ¿Les gusto? La verdad, yo no dejaria mi historia amenazando a los que la leen con dejarme cierta cantidad de reviews, simplemente quiero saber que piensan de ella, si es buena, si quieren que cambie algo, si quieren saber algo, dejen un review.  
**

**Besos!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algún lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Gracias a yasmin-cullen, lupita-jelly-C, robcesionadatwilighter, isa28, conejoazul, janalez, Guest y bienvenidas a mi historia Robmy, nathalia y veve Cullen, todos sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Bella POV**

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Sabía que Edward era un mujeriego, lo sabía y aun así había aceptado intentarlo, ¿Cómo podía hablar sobre encontrarse con otra justo en mi propia casa? Era un imbécil, un estúpido ególatra…

Un suspiro cansado salió de mis labios, desde que salió de mi casa esa noche no había dejado de pensar en esa llamada, y mis sentimientos iban de la tristeza a la ira en segundos, estaba herida, confundida y enojada, ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de que yo lo estaba empezando a querer de verdad?

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis deprimentes pensamientos, mire la pantalla para ver el nombre de Alice, sonreí sin poder evitarlo antes de contestar.

- Hey Al.

- ¡Bella! –Aleje el celular de mi oído al escuchar su chillido.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Qué tienes planeado para esta noche?

Mire hacia el techo, era sábado en la mañana, no tenía planes y Edward no me había llamado en estos días… _¿Por qué tienes que pensar tanto en él? _Me reproche mentalmente.

- No tengo nada planeado, ¿por?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Emmett y quiere ir de fiesta, ¿Te apuntas?

Me golpee mentalmente, por andar pensando en Edward y la mujer misteriosa que lo llamaba se me había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de Emmett.

- Por supuesto, pero… ¿Qué hago con Diego? –Escuche su musical risa.

- Ya lo tengo arreglado, Sue se encargara de todos los niños ¡y nosotros podremos tener una noche loca!

Me rio por su entusiasmo, de verdad necesitaba un trago y pasar tiempo con mis amigos.

- Entonces cuenta conmigo.

- ¡Bien! –si cerraba los ojos podía imaginármela dando brinquitos- Rose y yo estaremos más tarde en tu casa para arreglarnos, no te preocupes por nada nosotras lo llevaremos todo –y colgó.

No sé porque me asuste al escuchar sus palabras, suspire antes de subir las escaleras, Diego estaba en su habitación haciendo un dibujo, me senté a su lado y vi su ceño fruncido en concentración, mire sobre su hombro y lo que vi me saco una sonrisa, era un dibujo de él y yo tomados de la mano frente a la casa, pero a su lado estaba Vanesa, ellos se habían tomado mucho cariño en este tiempo.

- ¿Cariño? –lo llame suavemente, el asintió para hacerme saber que estaba escuchando mientras pintaba el cabello de Vanesa- Hoy te quedaras en la casa de Vanesa, junto con tus primos Carmen y Eleazar.

Detuvo su dibujo y levanto el rostro para mirarme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hoy es el cumpleaños del tío Emmett y quiere ir a celebrarlo, cosas de adultos. –El asintió y me abrazo.

- ¿Mami?

- Dime cariño.

- ¿Si pudieras, me darías otro papa? –me tense por su pregunta y me separe un poco para mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Vi como sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

- Porque Nessie dijo que le gustaría que fueras su mami.

- No puedo asegurarte nada cariño, tendría que querer a alguien de la misma forma que quise a tu papi.

- Esta bien mami, yo te quiero y… -vi como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas- ¿Si quieres a alguien igual que quisiste a papi me dejaras solito?

- Oh cariño –lo abrace sintiendo sus pequeños sollozos- jamás te dejare solito amor, eres mi vida, toda mi vida, te amo bebe, lo sabes.

- También te amo mami, mucisisisimo.

Nos quedamos así abrazados unos minutos hasta que Diego se separó de mí con una sonrisa, me beso la mejilla y me saco de su habitación diciendo que tenía que preparar una maleta para llevar muchos juguetes y compartirlos con Eleazar.

Me fui a mi habitación con un dolor en el pecho, mi bebe, mi razón de vivir temía que lo dejara solo, pero ¿Qué pasaría el día en que yo muriera? No podía dejarlo desamparado, no podía, hice una rápida llamada a mi abogado para preparar las cosas, porque uno nunca sabe cuándo partirá de este mundo…

A las cinco de la tarde llegaron Alice y Rose cargadas de bolsas, subieron a mi habitación y me llevaron a rastras con ellas.

- Vamos a dejarte preciosa –prometió Rose, suspire y me deje hacer por ellas porque, a pesar de los años, aún seguía siendo la Barbie preferida de Rose.

Me mandaron a bañarme con un jabón de esencias florales que me dejo la piel suave y tersa, al salir tenían sobre la cama mi ropa interior y un vestido negro, las mire interrogante.

- Es mío –contesto Alice con una sonrisita- te quedara genial, anda pruébatelo.

Suspire poniéndome la ropa y cuando me puse el vestido me mire en el espejo, era corto, me llegaba hasta el muslo y también era ajustado, vergonzosamente ajustado, se pegaba a todas mis curvas y resaltaba mis pechos.

- Son más grandes de lo que recordaba –comento Rose y no pude evitar reír.

- Tienes dos hijos, deberías saber porque me crecieron los pechos.

Me pasaron unos asesinos tacones de diez centímetros, y luego me sentaron y me maquillaron, me mire en el espejo cuando terminaron, tenía sombra oscura en mis ojos que resaltaban el color chocolate de mis pupilas, las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, los labios de un rosa oscuro, el cabello suelto que me llegaba hasta el final de mis costillas. Me pusieron un collar simple y largo, algunas pulseras y unos aretes a juego, realmente me veía bien.

Alice y Rose también se cambiaron rápidamente, se veían muy parecidas a mí y al mirarnos nos reímos porque íbamos a juego, el vestido de Rose era rojo y resaltaba su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, el de Alice era azul oscuro sacándole resplandores azules a su cabello en punta, se veían hermosas.

Rose saco su celular y leyó los mensajes, sonrió como una boba enamorada antes de acercarse a nosotras y tomarnos una foto a las tres.

- Emmett dice que esta abajo, que saco las llaves que aun tienes escondida afuera y que nos espera abajo junto con los chicos.

- ¡Bajemos! Quiero ver la cara de Jazzy cuando me vea –Alice salió de la habitación y nosotras la seguimos, abajo Jasper estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, cuando vio a Alice bajando las escaleras abrió la boca mirándola embobado, Emmett lo vio y se acercó al ver a Jasper y pude jurar que se iba a desmallar mientras veía a Rose acercarse a él, yo baje las escaleras lentamente y ellos dos junto con Edward y Diego se quedaron mirándome, me sonroje por sus miradas.

- Bella… ¿realmente eres tú? –Me pregunto Jasper recibiendo un golpe por parte de su hermana.

- Por supuesto que es ella idiota.

- ¡Te vez endemoniadamente sexy! –Me grito Emmett feliz- tendré que golpear a muchos hombres hoy.

Ellos salieron tomados de la mano y yo me quede junto con Diego y Edward, Diego se acercó y me beso la mejilla.

- Eres la mami más bonita del mundo –Me reí tomando su manito para salir, mi mirada quedo prendada de la de Edward solo unos segundos antes de que el caminara indiferente a su auto, me dolió mucho su indiferencia, pero no haría nada al respecto, era el quien había fallado no yo. Afuera nos esperaban los chicos, cerré las puertas de la casa poniéndole el seguro antes de girarme a ellos.

- Como pienso beber hasta perder el sentido –empezó a hablar Emmett- creo que tendremos conductores designados, e iremos solo en dos autos.

- ¿Quién iba a pensar que los años te traerían también algo de cerebro? –le pregunte mientras todos reían.

- Buen punto –me giño Rose.

- Yo seré una de los conductores asignados –les dije.

- Y yo –dijo Edward.

- Bien… oh y todos nos quedaremos en mi casa –Dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa antes de caminar hacia el auto de Edward y entrar con Rose.

- Llevaremos a Diego primero a mi casa –dijo Alice subiéndose en mi auto junto con Jasper y Diego.

Subí al auto y llegamos rápidamente a la casa de Edward, baje junto con Diego y lo abrace con fuerza mientras Sue abría la puerta con una sonrisa.

- Cuídate mucho cariño, vengo a buscarte mañana.

- Cuídate mami –me beso la mejilla antes de ponerse bien su pequeña maletita y entrar en la casa, subí al auto suspirando.

- Estará bien –me aseguro Alice.

- Lo sé.

Alice me empezó a conducir hacia la discoteca, era alejada y la gente se aglomeraba en la entrada, bajamos de auto recibiendo unas descaradas miradas que eran cortadas por miradas furibundas de Jasper, nos tomó a las dos de la cintura para acercarnos al mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta dejando atrás a personas enojadas, el tipo de seguridad, un hombre grande y con cara de malo nos miró durante unos segundos antes de sonreír y chocar las manos con Alice.

- Ya te estabas tardando –dijo con una voz profunda quitando el cordón de seguridad para dejarnos pasar- ¡Disfruta la fiesta!

- ¡Gracias!

- ¿Debería sorprenderme porque conozcas al de seguridad? –le pregunte a Alice mientras intentábamos pasar junto a toda la gente que bailaba.

- Conozco a mucha gente interesante.

Había una mesa alejada en donde estaban los chicos, vi los ojos entrecerrados de Edward mientras miraba la mano de Jasper en mi cintura, no me preocupaba lo que pensara, que se enojara solo, nos sentamos junto a ellos que ya había pedido algunos vodkas y empezamos la fiesta.

Pasamos horas entre risas, bailes, charlas, recuerdos, bromas y bebidas, baile junto con Jasper y Emmett, junto con Alice y Rose recibiendo silbidos y coqueteos, bebí solo un par de copas, Edward estaba sentado a un lado de nosotros, parecía estar alejado de todo pero a ninguno le importo, la estábamos pasado muy bien.

A las tres de la mañana la discoteca estaba cerrando sus puertas con nosotros frente a ella, Emmett y Alice se tambaleaban borrachos mientras Rosalie solo reía de cualquier cosa que veía, el menos borracho era Jasper ya que al ser un militar no podía darse esos lujos y por supuesto los conductores designados.

- ¿Bella? –Me llamo Emmett arrastrando la voz y acercándose a mí, me rodeo con un brazo y acaricio su mejilla con la mía- si no fueras como mi hermana y si no tuviera a Rose me acostaría contigo, estas ardiente.

Me reí empujándolo lejos de mi ayudada por Jasper, Alice se acercó y sin cuidado vomito… encima de mis pies.

- Lo siento –murmuro con ojos llorosos antes de ponerse a llorar, la abrace mientras suspiraba.

- Edward lleva a Rose y Emmett a su casa, yo llevare a Bella y Alice a mi departamento –Dijo Jasper quitándome las llaves y entrando a mi auto sin esperar contestación, ayude a entrar a Alice que se quedó dormida en segundos.

El apartamento de Alice y Jasper quedaba cerca, y era un lugar muy bonito, con cosas a la moda y podría jurar que la decoración era de acuerdo al feng shui, todo en colores claros y había una pared llena de medallas, supuse que todas eran de Jasper. Recostamos a Alice en su cama y le ayude a Jasper a quitarle la ropa y ponerle una pijama, luego entre en su baño para bañarme y al salir me paso una de sus camisetas y un pantalón.

- Gracias –me dijo con una sonrisita.

- No hay de qué.

Cuando iba saliendo me tomo de la mano y me miro intensamente a los ojos.

- Te amo Bella, como si fueras mi propia sangre, y soy muy observador… No sufras por Edward, no lo merece, le tiene miedo a enamorarse de nuevo y por eso se acuesta con todas las mujeres que puede, no te intereses en él, no quiero que sufras.

- No te preocupes Jasper –_ya es demasiado tarde_ quise decirle pero preferí guardarme esas palabras.

- Vamos te llevare a la casa de Emm y Rose, debes estar cansada –sonrió tomando mi mano.

- Lo estoy.

Subimos en mi auto y me llevo hasta la casa, se detuvo en frente y se bajó para abrirme la puerta ayudándome a bajar, cuando quedamos uno frente al otro él me abrazo y beso mi mejilla.

- Recuerda mis palabras Belly, no quiero que sufras.

- Lo se Jazzy –bese su mejilla antes de acercarme a la casa, escuche a Jasper subir a mi coche e irse.

La puerta se abrió antes de que yo la tocara y la imagen de un muy enojado Edward me dio la bienvenida, me tomo del brazo antes de obligarme a entrar en la casa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunte con furia, tenía la voz baja porque no quería despertar a Rose ni a Emmett. Edward se acercó y me todo de los brazos arrinconándome contra una pared, puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza dejándome completamente inmóvil.

- ¿Te gusta besar a Jasper? Debe ser así ya que lo besaste dos beses, ¿Comparas sus besos con los míos? ¿Comparas mis besos con los de Benjamín? –Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mis manos causándome dolor, el olor a licor de su aliento me alerto y vi sobre su hombro una mesa llena de botellas vacías, al parecer la fiesta no había acabado cuando se fueron de la discoteca.

- Me estás haciendo daño Edward y no sé de qué me hablas.

- Lo besaste, los vi –mire de reojo la cortina de la ventana que estaba corrida e imaginándome mirando desde ahí pude ver que había visto Edward, Jasper de espaldas a él acercándose a mí y besándome.

- Suéltame Edward –le dije con rudeza, me soltó y al no tener la presión de sus manos caí al suelo, cuando intente levantarme él se puso sobre mi tomando de nuevo mis manos dejándome inmóvil, el miedo me recorrió por completo, las sensaciones eran parecidas, un hombre sobre mi dejándose llevar por su ira, _no, no, no,_ repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, _por favor no._

- ¿Me comparas mucho con él no es verdad? No soy Benjamín, soy Edward –gruño y se acercó para besarme con fuerza, sea liento sabia a alcohol, sus besos no eran los que siempre adoraba, eran besos llenos de amargura y rabia, lloraba sin control, lloraba porque ya no podía soportarlo más- No soy Jasper, solo soy Edward, y hare que lo recuerdes.

- ¡No! –grite, él se detuvo pero yo no podía mirarlo, esas sensaciones de aquel día estaban presentes de nuevo, su rostro y el de Charlie pasaban a través de mis ojos una y otra vez, llore amargamente quedando laxa en sus manos, el miedo me había quitado la fuerza para luchar.

- ¿Bella? –pregunto, sonó como el antiguo Edward mientras me soltaba, estaba recuperando la conciencia y vi la mirada aterrada de sus ojos al verme hecha un ovillo en el suelo. –Lo siento, oh Dios, lo siento Bella… No sé qué me paso… yo… yo…

- No me toques –me arrastre cuando vi sus manos acercarse a mi cuerpo, tenía que alejarme, tenía que volver a tener en calma mis emociones.

Corrí alejándome de él y encerrándome en una de las habitaciones vacías, me abrace con fuerza dejándome caer al suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta, intente respirar, _no pasó nada, solo te asustaste, no te hizo daño, tranquilízate, se fuerte, no pueden verte así, respira, tranquilízate, respira…_ Me calme poco a poco y me acosté en la cama, estaba cansada y las pesadillas no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio el cap? Solo puedo decir que Edward es un imbecil y que quiero golpearlo, no puedo creer que eso haya pasado (y eso que soy yo quien escribo esta historia). Vamos en el desarrollo de la historia, no se cuantos caps tendra porque aun hay muchas cosas que quiero agregarle, aunque suene cruel Bella aun debe sufrir un poco mas, espero que me disculpen si no es de su agrado pero es asi como la historia llega a mi mente.**

**¿Les gusto el cap? ¿tambien quieren golpear a Edward? Dejen un review**

**Besos!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algún lugar raro de mi mente.**

**Gracias a Ale74, yasmin-cullen, eddieIlove, Robmy, vanee.-joaa, janalez, conejoazul, Rocio 16 Swan, lupita-jely-C, Cullen-21-gladys, Ferny, sus reviews hacen que todo lo que hago valga la pena n.n**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Bella POV**

Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta, abrí los ojos viendo el sol resplandeciente iluminando la habitación, los golpes eran insistentes, mire la hora en mi celular, eran las 6:30 am, no había podido dormir por culpa de las pesadillas, suspire levantándome, sintiendo mis músculos quejarse por el movimiento y abrí la puerta… que grave error.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Edward estaba al otro lado de la puerta, su rostro demacrado, sus ojeras marcadas, sus ojos tristes, su ropa desaliñada, se tambaleaba levemente, tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre… ¡Maldito corazón! Porque era el que me hacía sufrir al verlo así frente a mí, pero mi razón era más fuerte que mi corazón.

- Bella… -tenía una voz vacilante mientras me miraba a los ojos, sus palabras eran arrastradas como si le costara articular palabras- ¿Puedo pasar?

Su tono era tan suplicante que no tuve más opción que quitarme de la puerta para que pudiera pasar, _tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta. _Camine por la habitación dándole la espalda, no quería ver sus ojos, no quería seguir sufriendo, no quería llorar aún más.

Unos brazos me rodearon tiernamente, sentí su cabeza esconderse en el hueco entre mi cabeza y mi hombro, sentí su aliento cálido en mi cuello.

- Perdóname –su voz sonaba amortiguada por mi piel- yo… yo… -suspiro abrazándome más fuerte, sentí algo mojando mi cuello y abrí los ojos como platos al comprender que eran sus lágrimas- tengo miedo de lo que siento hacia ti, los celos enfermizos me consumieron al saber que estabas con él, al ver que lo besabas y que te besaba… Jamás había sentido algo como lo que siento por ti, eres como la tierra, irremediablemente me siento atraído por ti y eso me da miedo… No quiero sufrir de nuevo, y menos por alguien con tantos secretos como tu… Porque creo que te amo aún más de lo que ame a Irina, porque ninguna mujer me ha vuelto a interesar desde que te bese por primera vez… Jane me persigue, no el llame, era solo para que me dejara en paz… Me duele tu indiferencia, me duele ver el amor que le tenías a Benjamín y el sentir que soy reemplazable, que te levantaras un día y te alejaras dejándome solo…

Intente entender lo que me decía, podía suponer que era lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza, mi corazón latía aceleradamente, ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Edward…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había desmayado y caído al suelo con fuerza, suspire acercándome a la cama para tomar una de las almohadas y una manta, me arrodille a su lado y puse la almohada debajo de su cabeza antes de arroparlo con la manta. Podía jurar que había seguido bebiendo después de aquel incidente, y me odiaba por ser tan débil… Limpie sus lágrimas con mis manos, así dormido se veía tan vulnerable y dulce, se parecía tanto a Vanesa. Tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el atrapándome entre sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo atravesaba la barrera de la ropa y aunque olía a licor, me sentía protegida en sus brazos y sin quererlo me quede dormida.

Me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar una puerta cerrarse con fuerza, mire el techo y luego al girar el rostro me topé con un despierto Edward, me separe de él porque el tenerlo tan cerca causaba estragos en mi corazón y me senté con la espalda contra la cama mirándolo. Él se sentó lentamente sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza, mirándome confundido y suspirando.

- Supongo que al estar yo aquí… ¿Vine a disculparme?

- ¿No te acuerdas? –Le pregunte mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y en voz muy alta, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió de dolor.

- No –murmuro avergonzado revolviendo su cabello, se levantó lentamente haciendo una mueca de dolor y me tomo de las manos- Bella, lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte daño, discúlpame, dame otra oportunidad, por favor.

- Ahora no Edward –estaba tan cansada de dar segundas oportunidades, suspire dejándome caer suavemente en el suelo para mirar el techo- No sé si podre…

- ¿Y si te lo prometo?

- ¿De que me sirven tus promesas si no se si vas a cumplirlas? –Le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, y vi allí que él tampoco estaba seguro completamente.

- Ponme a prueba –su voz era firme.

Me quede allí en silencio por un par de minutos antes de levantarme, me puse mis zapatos y lo mire de reojo.

- Necesito un café bien cargado y creo que tú también… Olvidemos todo esto y vayamos despacio a ver qué sucede.

Se levantó rápidamente y se tambaleo un poco antes de dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te hizo darme una oportunidad?

_Recordar tu casi declaración de amor cuando llegaste borracho… _pero eso era algo que no le iba a decir.

- No lo sé –me encogí de hombros saliendo de la habitación, en la cocina estaban Emmett y Rose con resaca, se veían sinceramente horribles, con la misma ropa de anoche y oliendo a alcohol.

- ¡Buenos días hermosa gente! –No pude evitarlo, y me reí al ver sus caras de dolor al escucharme gritarles.

- Cállate –me gruño Rose recostándose en la encimera de la cocina.

Nos sentamos y tomamos café que Emmett tuvo la amabilidad de servirnos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mama para que saliera hecha una furia de aquí? –me pregunto luego de sentarse frente a mí.

- ¿Esme estuvo aquí?

- Si –me respondió Rose- fue la que dio el horrible portazo cuando salió.

- No sé, yo estaba… Dormida… -Abrí los ojos ampliamente, ¿Esme me había visto dormida con Edward?... No le veía nada malo, pero ¿Por qué se puso así? ¿Qué le pasaba a ella conmigo? Desde que llegue ha tenido una actitud diferente conmigo, me duele su rechazo, muchísimo, ya que la quiero como si fuera mi madre.

Y así paso el día, entre café, aspirinas y unos niños gritones que querían hacer sufrir a sus padres, Edward me miraba y sonreía, se habían dado todos un baño y parecían de nuevo gente, le devolví las sonrisas porque no podía engañarme a mí misma, lo quería, aunque se comportara como un idiota entendía el miedo que sentía porque yo también lo tenía, un horrible y espantoso miedo al futuro.

...…

- ¿Me acompañas? –Mire a Vanesa que me miraba suplicante y suspire.

- Claro cariño –Ella salto a mis brazos y me beso la mejilla antes de empezar a tirar de mi brazo.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas después de lo ocurrido y podía decir que el Edward que empezó a gustarme había regresado, salíamos a cenar, al cine, a caminar, me besaba, me decía palabras bonitas al oído… Había caído de nuevo en sus encantos y en el poder de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Hoy era su cumpleaños y Vanesa deseaba sorprenderlo en el trabajo, había ido una sola vez con él en estas semanas y era un lugar increíble e imponente, maravillosamente construido.

Nos subimos Diego, Vanesa y yo en el auto y entre canciones y risas llegamos hasta el edificio, nos estacionamos un poco lejos pues no había más espacios libres, nos bajamos tomados de la mano y caminamos hasta la recepción… pero no llegamos más lejos porque allí estaba Edward… y frente a él una impresionante rubia con ropa sacada de la sección infantil por lo pequeña que le quedaba, se estaban besando y sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

Vanesa grito y Edward miro asustado a nuestra dirección, los niños se fueron corriendo y yo me quede ahí como una tonta mirándolo a los ojos, _¿Por qué Edward? _Quise preguntarle, pero preferí callar.

Salí corriendo detrás de los niños, y mire asustada al auto que se acercaba a toda velocidad mientras ellos cruzaban la calle, corrí tan fuerte como me permitieron mis piernas y los empuje suavemente pero lo suficiente para alejarlos del camino del auto, en cambio yo no tuve la misma suerte.

Escuche el crujido del vidrio al romperse, sentí un dolor agudo por todo el cuerpo y luego la oscuridad absoluta.

* * *

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar, pero la universidad no me ha dejado tiempo y realmente necesitaba descansar un poco.**

**Sorry si algunas se molestan por la facilidad de perdonar de Bella, pero debo decir... la mayoria de nosotras tenemos un corazon de pollo y no podemos rechazar a alguien a quien queremos por mucho daño que nos cause. Solo puedo decir, pobre Bella, pero ahora queda la duda... ¿Quien le paso el carro por encima?**

**¿Les gusto el cap? ¿Quieren asesinarme por hacer que Bella sufra mas? ¿Alguna sugerencia? Dejen un review n.n**

**Besos!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es sacada de algún lugar raro de mi mente**

**Gracias a Ale74, supattinsondecullen, yasmin-cullen, lupita-jely-C, isa28, eddieIlove, lOrEn cUllEn, janalez, vivicullenhaleswan, Robmy, conejoazul, SkyAnngel, namee.-joaa, Dany, Rocio 16 Swan, Rosh bernal, chicas sus reviews son los que hacen que me ilusione por escribir y no saben la felicidad y la emoción que me da cada vez que leo lo que cada una de ustedes escribe, creo que acabamos de romper un record porque es la primera vez que dejan tantos jajajaja**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Bella POV**

_- No te mueras mami, no me dejes solito, mami, mami_

_- Estará bien pequeño…_

_- ¡No! ¡Mami! ¡Mami te amo! ¡Mami seré bueno! ¡Mami no me dejes!_

Escuche un ruidoso y constante pitido, sentía mi cuerpo adolorido y estaba desorientada, intente abrir los ojos sintiendo mis parpados pesados y lo primero que vi fue un techo completamente blanco, mire a mi alrededor, estaba rodeada de paredes blancas, había un sofá al lado derecho de la cama en la que me encontraba y una silla incomoda a mi lado izquierdo, había una ventana en donde podía observar el cielo nublado, en mis manos habían agujas y el pitido que ya conocía empezó a sonar cada vez más rápido con forme el pánico me llegaba. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Estaba confundida, ¿Había sido todo un sueño? No no podía ser, no podía ser.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando recordar la última cosa que había visto… Y mi corazón se rompió en pedazos otra vez, Edward besando a la mujer rubia, había sido tan tonta, porque sin quererlo me había enamorado completa y absolutamente de ese mujeriego estúpido que solo me hacía sufrir cada vez que creía que todo sería perfecto. Luego recordé el auto y mi pánico aumento, ¿Dónde estaba mi hijo? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Y Vanesa? Cerré los ojos rezando en silencio, _por favor, por favor que no les haya pasado nada… _Luego recordé los gritos, el sonido de las ambulancias, el llanto de un niño y sus suplicas…

Escuche una puerta abrirse y abrí mis ojos para mirar a Carlisle, me sonreía con cariño, tranquilizándome, le sonreí en respuesta mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

- Veo que al fin despiertas.

- ¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?

- Dos días, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, hubo mucha sangre… -Vi una mueca en su bello rostro y me asuste, estire mi mano sintiendo la aguja molesta en mi piel y tome una de las suyas para que continuara hablando- Tuve que sedar a tu hijo, estaba en shock, no dejo que nadie se te acercara.

- ¿Qué paso con Diego? –intente sentarme, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que verlo, a mi pobre bebe.

- Cuando despertó le dijimos que estabas bien, que necesitabas descansar… se tranquilizó pero… me preocupa.

- Carlisle, por favor –le suplique, quería que me dijera todo, quería tener a mi bebe entre mis brazos, sabía que estaría preocupado, lo sabía.

- Sus ojos, cuando vio la sangre pensó que habías muerto y sus ojos se pusieron diferentes, no sé cómo explicártelo...

- Tengo que verlo –intente levantarme pero la mano de Carlisle me lo impidió.

- No puedes salir de aquí, tienes un brazo dislocado y algunas costillas lastimadas, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y debemos mantenerte en observación un par de días en observación.

Mire por primera vez mi brazo, habían puesto vendas para que se quedara en su lugar hasta que los tendones volvieran a su sitio, suspire quitándome la sabana de encima, mis rodillas estaban raspadas y con costras al igual que mis codos, pase mis dedos por mi cabello hasta que sentí un dolor profundo y las costuras, suspire recostándome de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo Carlisle?

- Esta con Rosalie, un hombre llamo y dijo que tenía que quedarse con ella hasta que te recuperaras.

Cerré los ojos cuando el alivio me golpeo, mi hijo estaba con la persona que sabía lo podía cuidar mejor que cualquiera.

- ¿Puedes llamar y decirle que lo traiga? Necesito abrazarlo y decirle que todo estará bien.

- Por supuesto, solo venía a ver si ya estás bien –me sonrió antes de salir.

Entro una enfermera y reviso mis signos vitales mientras yo miraba el techo, recordaba a la perfección las suplicas de Diego, cuanto hubiera dado para que no me viera de esa manera…

La enfermera se fue y regreso con algo de comida, me senté ignorando el dolor en mis costillas y empecé a comer, al terminar ella se fue y minutos después llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante –dije, Alice entro con lágrimas en los ojos y seguida de Rosalie, Emmett y Edward.

- ¿Y Diego? –Al terminar la pregunta entro corriendo hasta saltar en mis brazos, ignore el dolor de las agujas y el de mis músculos al sentirlo temblar contra mí, sollozaba con fuerza mientras me abrazaba y yo lo abrace de vuelta porque el sentirlo así, bien, conmigo, era la mayor alegría.

- Ma-mi –El levanto la mirada y entendí lo que Carlisle me había dicho, sus ojos chocolate ahora eran diferentes, su brillo natural había desaparecido, mi pequeñito ya no era como antes, podía sentirlo por la forma en que me abrazaba, como si temiera que desapareciera, como si esperara quedar solo.

- Shh –acaricie su mejilla y llene de besos su rostro- Estoy bien amor.

- Lo siento, debí mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar, fue mi culpa –y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

- No fue tu culpa bebe, no fue culpa de nadie, estoy bien, estoy contigo –lo abrace con fuerza sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar mi bata de hospital, acaricie su cabello mirando a Rose y Alice que lloraban suavemente, les sonreí un poco- Estoy bien.

- Hay Bella, ¿Cómo puedes preocuparnos de esa manera? –me regaño Rose acercándose para acariciar mi cabello suavemente.

- No fue mi culpa, simplemente…

- Te dejaste llevar –respondió una voz ronca y masculina que conocía perfectamente, mire hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que entraba un hombre alto, de piel morena y cabello negro cortado a la moda, sus ojos eran negros y traía un traje de negocios hecho a la medida que lo hacía ver intimidante.

- ¿Quién eres? –le pregunto Emmett mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Jacob Black, abogado de la señorita Isabella Swan y el que va a terminar lo que el auto no pudo –gruño sin mirarlo, solo me miraba a mí y a Diego que se había quedado dormido entre mis brazos.

- Jake…

- Ni Jake ni madres, ¿Cómo pudiste? –Se acercó enojado- ¡Primero llamas después de meses en los que no sé nada de ti para decirme que acomode tu testamento y ahora esto!

- ¡Tú fuiste el que me dijo que no te llamara durante un tiempo! –le reproche enfrentando su mirada, Diego se retorció entre mis brazos y suspire acariciando su cabello- Lo hice por mi hijo Jake, deberías entenderlo.

- Lo sé, estúpida –suspiro sentándose en la cama y tomando mi mano, hice una mueca al mover mi brazo vendado- pero no esperaba que justamente recibiera una llamada días después diciendo que te atropellaron… mírate nada más, estas horrible.

- No pensaba salir contigo de todas maneras idiota –le conteste entrecerrando los ojos, y escuche su risa ronca en respuesta.

- ¿Pero tu quien te crees que eres? –le pregunto Rose enojada.

- Imagino que la Barbie oxigenada es Rosalie –Me dijo Jake ignorándola y yo solo pude reír mientras ella enrojecía de rabia.

- Mira, aboga ducho, no sé quién eres pero nadie le habla así a mi esposa.

- Y supongo que el gigante es Emmett… ¿Dónde está ricitos de oro? Y ¿Quiénes son ellos? –Señalo a Alice y Edward.

- Te voy a…

- Ya, ya –interrumpí a Rose y sonreí mirándolos a todos- él es Jacob, un tonto que conocí en el hospital al que iba Benjamín, mi compañero fiel.

- Ya suponía yo que parecía un chucho –murmuro Rose con desprecio y Jake la volvió a ignorar olímpicamente.

- Se te olvido decir la parte en la que te enamoraste de mi hermosa personalidad y mi cuerpo de infarto –me dijo guiñándome un ojo y me reí de nuevo, porque con Jake siempre era así, mi mundo podría estar siendo destruido pero él siempre estaba ahí para hacerlo ver todo mejor.

- Estas buscando que te golpee –murmuro Emmett acercándose para besar mi mejilla.

- No podrás contra mi grandulón, te patearía el trasero.

- ¿Quieres probar?

- Cuando quieras.

- Hey, están en un hospital –los regaño Alice, se acercó y le tendió la mano a Jake con una sonrisita de las suyas- Soy Alice y él es Edward… supongo que ricitos de oro es mi Jazzy, tuvo que ir al cuartel general para ayudar a entrenar a unos nuevos reclutas y por lo que me conto cuando hable con él, está desquitando su rabia con los pobres.

- Oh bueno, lo conoceré en otro momento… -miro su reloj y suspiro- debo irme, volveré en un par de horas para hablar contigo, no te vayas a ir.

- Como si pudiera –no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

- Oh claro, se me olvidaba que haces lo que te dicen –dijo sarcástico, me beso el dorso de la mano y me giño un ojo- Nos vemos amorcito.

- Nos vemos Jake –sonreí cuando salió dejándonos en un incómodo silencio.

- Y… ¿Por qué no sabíamos de él? –Me pregunto Rose sentándose a mi lado.

- Había olvidado mencionarlo –sonreí disculpándome.

- ¿Amorcito? –Me pregunto Alice arqueando una ceja y yo solo me reí.

- Jacob es… especial, fue en quien me apoye cuando Benjamín murió –les sonreí tiernamente antes de mirar a Rose y tomar su mano- gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.

- No importa, solo me sorprendió ser su tutora legal en caso de que… de que… -y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- No encontré a nadie mejor para cuidar a mi mayor tesoro.

- Ahí Bella –y me abrazo llorando- pensé que no te volvería a ver despierta.

- Lo se Rose –palmee su espalda suavemente.

- Bella –me llamo suavemente Edward, desde que llego había hecho el mayor esfuerzo por no verlo, por ignorarlo, no quería porque recordaba aquel beso una y otra vez- Gracias por salvar a mi hija.

- Si tú quieres a tu hija la mitad de lo que yo quiero al mío estoy segura de que te hubiera dolido, pero no pensé en ti en ese momento así que no tienes por qué darme las gracias.

- Bella… -murmuro mirándome tan intensamente que me estremecí por dentro.

- Déjalo Edward, hablaremos luego.

- Esta bien –El suspiro apoyándose contra la pared y mirándome.

Hablamos por un par de horas hasta que Diego despertó, el seguía aferrado a mí y yo lo acariciaba suavemente hasta que entro una enfermera diciendo que se habían acabado las visitas.

- No quiero irme mami –murmuro Diego escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

- Mi vida –bese la cima de su cabeza- mañana vendrás temprano, solo serán unos días y luego podrás cuidarme en casa.

El me abrazo de nuevo y luego suspiro dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Esta bien, te amo mami, vendré mañana –y bajo de la cama cabizbajo hasta tomar la mano de Rose.

- Cuídalo –le suplique y ella asintió mientras salía.

La enfermera entro luego de unos minutos e inyecto un somnífero en el gotero que llegaba hasta mi aguja, los ojos empezaron a pesarme en ese instante y quede profundamente dormida.

Me desperté al escuchar el sonido del cristal golpeando cristal, abrí los ojos lentamente dejando atrás el letargo de las drogas, mi habitación estaba en completa oscuridad salvo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana dejándome ver la sombra de un hombre. Entrecerré los ojos hasta que me acostumbre a la oscuridad y sonreí.

- ¿Entraste por la ventana?

El hombre se encogió de hombros acercándose, le hice un espacio en la cama de hospital y él se acostó a mi lado, la cama era muy pequeña para los dos por lo que con mucho esfuerzo termine con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho escuchando sus constantes latidos de corazón.

- Te dije que te vería en unas horas.

- Estoy en un tercer piso –sentí como se encogía de hombros.

- Soy bueno escalando en las noches.

- Jacob…

- Lo sé –escuche y sentí su suspiro mientras me abrazaba- necesitaba verte.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Sam? –le pregunte levantando el rostro para mirarlo, nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

- Me engaño y se fue, después de todo el que las hace se las imagina…

- Oh Jake –acaricie su mejilla y me di cuenta por primera vez de que mientras dormía me habían sacado las molestas agujas.

- No te preocupes Bella, siempre me dijiste que Sam me celaba mucho… Se fue con un tal Paul y lo último que supe es que son muy felices.

- Encontraras el verdadero amor Jake, tenlo por seguro –le sonreí y él se acercó para poner su frente contra la mía.

Nos quedamos así unos momentos hasta que ambos suspiramos alejándonos.

- ¿Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, verdad? –Asentí y el tomo mi mano entre las suyas- Adelante entonces, tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que tu hijo venga a buscarte.

Le conté todo, desde mi encuentro con mis amigos de la infancia hasta mi relación secreta con Edward, le conté de mis celos y mi dolor, de mi fascinación, de el gran cariño que le tenía a Vanesa, de la actitud de Esme, de la visita de los padres de Benjamín, le conté del comportamiento de Edward y lo que me había hecho, le conté del molesto acoso de Mike que había menguado un poco cuando se enteró de que hablaba de nuevo con mis amigos, le conté de aquel beso que me rompió el corazón, le conté todo y el solo asentía y escuchaba.

- Tu jefe llamo diciendo que no te preocuparas, que los niños ya tenían una maestra sustituta y que podías tomarte el tiempo que necesitaras… Debí haber supuesto que tenía intenciones retorcidas contigo –intento hacerme reír y funciono.

- ¿Qué debo hacer Jake?

- Dale tiempo, todo se va a solucionar, ya lo veras.

- Eso espero –murmure acomodándome en su pecho y suspirando, el empezó a acariciar mi cabello y sentí como su cuerpo se sacudía mientras lloraba.

- Estoy solo Bella, ahora no tengo a nadie –me confeso.

- Lamento mucho lo de Sam, pero me tienes a mí, quédate en mi casa todo el tiempo que quieras.

- Pensé que me odiarías después de que preferí a mi novio en vez de a ti, que fuiste mi apoyo cuando murió mi papa, que fuiste mi compañera y mi amiga.

- No podría odiar a la persona que me conoce mejor que nadie más en el mundo, tú conoces cosas que ni siquiera saben mis amigos de la infancia, entendí que prefirieras a Sam, lo amabas.

- Lo amo –empezó a llorar de nuevo en silencio.

- Yo también amaba a Benjamín y pude volver a enamorarme, si yo pude tú también podrás.

- ¿Aunque duela? –me pregunto suavemente.

- Aunque desearas jamás haber conocido ese sentimiento, aun así me tendrás a mí, siempre.

- Gracias Bella –beso mi frente y luego empezó a reírse- si me gustaran las mujeres estoy seguro de que me hubiera enamorado perdidamente de ti Bella, pero te amo de una manera diferente, de esa manera única en la que solo necesito tenerte cerca para ser feliz.

- También te amo Jake, y hubiera deseado enamorarme perdidamente de ti, las cosas hubieran sido tan fáciles entre nosotros.

- ¿Por qué no naciste hombre? –me pregunto riéndose.

- ¿Por qué naciste gay? –le conteste riéndome también.

Nos acomodamos mejor en aquella cama y nos quedamos dormidos, sentirlo así me recordaba a las noches solitarias en que no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, en que tenía a un pequeño bajo mi cuidado y había perdido el camino que debía seguir, y ahí siempre estaba Jacob, mi roca, mi consejero.

- ¡¿Qué infiernos significa esto?! –Me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar un grito, sentí a Jacob también despertarse de golpe y ambos miramos en dirección a la puerta…

Alli, de pie y completamente furioso se encontraba Edward mirándonos como si quisiera asesinar a alguien, vi a la luz que iluminaba mi habitación la posición en la que estaba con Jacob, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, nuestras manos unidas, su cuerpo pegado al mío… _Oh, Dios _fue lo único que pude pensar mientras Edward entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

* * *

**Oh, oh, Bella está en problemas…**

**¿Qué piensan del cap? Hace tiempo quería incluir a Jacob en la historia, además me encanta esta personalidad arrolladora que tiene jajajaja**

**Las cosas empezaran a aclararse entre todos los personajes, puedo decir que vamos por la mitad de la historia o algo asi jajaja no estoy muy segura, lo siento. **

**Con respecto al siguiente capitulo adelantare que descubriremos que paso cuando Bella estaba inconciente después del accidente, quien fue el que la atropello, y sobre todo porque Edward se beso con Jane.**

**No me lancen ni tomates ni a los Vulturi por el adelanto que solo las dejara mas ansiosas ajajajaja pero les dire que ya tengo el cap escrito y apenas pueda lo subiré.**

**¿Qué les parecio el cap? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Son team Jacob o team Edward? Dejen un review n.n**

**Besos!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no son mios, solamente la historia.**

**Gracias a supattinsondecullen, Katty A Cruz, isa28, lupita-jely-C, vivicullenhaleswan, jasmin-cullen, Bianca S, Robmy, Mystery Twihart, janalez, conejoazul, vanee.-joaa, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**Aclaraciones: Lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos y pensamientos.**

**Con respecto a tu duda janalez, si te das cuenta los niños pequeños tienen un brillo peculiar en los ojos, ahi se ve su inocencia pero cuando un niño pasa por una situacion traumante pierden esa inocencia que los caracteriza, como dicen por ahi los ojos son las ventanas del alma.**

**Oh por cierto, con respecto al capitulo anterior me encanto que les encantara la idea de un Jacob gay, despues de todo todas queremos un sexy mejor amigo gay para darle celos a los chicos jajajajaja**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Edward POV**

La rabia corría como lava por mis venas, un odio irracional me hacían querer ir y alejar a ese sujeto de los brazos de mi Bella, no quería verlos juntos, no quería verlos cerca.

Había despertado temprano esa mañana con ganas de ir a hablar con Bella para aclarar las cosas, Vanesa estaba triste por Bella y enojada conmigo, hable con ella, le explique todo y me entendió, me abrazo y me ordeno ir al hospital para verla.

Al entrar había visto algo que hizo que la tierra bajo mis pies desapareciera, Bella abrazada a ese tipo, tan juntos como si buscaran refugio en los brazos del otro, los celos me segaron y no pude reprimir el grito, estaba herido, estaba confundido, estaba dolido pero sobre todo me sentía traicionado.

Veía sus ojos chocolate mirándome fijamente, y luego esos ojos negros de aquel tipo que aun la abrazaba, cerré la puerta entrando en la habitación, no me importaba lo que pensara ninguno de los dos, solo quería respuestas.

- Edward… -empezó a decir Bella pero el tipo la interrumpió.

- ¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres para despertarnos tan temprano? -Apreté los dientes mirando a ese tipo fijamente, su voz sonaba a reproche mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama llevándose a Bella con él, empecé a ver todo rojo, no podía ignorarme de esa manera.

- Jacob –murmuro Bella regañándolo- pórtate bien.

- Oh vamos Bella, me mantuviste despierto toda la noche, no me pidas que no me enoje cuando viene un idiota a despertarme.

Quise ir y golpearlo, apreté mis puños con fuerza ¿Había pasado la noche con ella? ¿Ella lo mantuvo despierto? ¿Acaso él se había atrevido a tocarla más de la cuenta? ¿A besarla? ¿A hacerla suya? Escuche su risa y fruncí el ceño, ella reía, ¿Por qué reía? ¿Por qué la había descubierto?

_¿Me engañaste Bella? ¿Acaso me enamore de ti y tu solo jugaste conmigo? _No podía preguntarle eso, no iba a arriesgarme a demostrar mis sentimientos frente a ella, no con ese tipo presente.

- Jake, no digas esas cosas –ella hizo una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba girarse- Jake –lo llamo- ayúdame a levantar.

_¿Por qué no me llamas a mí? ¿Por qué lo nombras a él cuándo yo te quiero más que nadie en este mundo?_

Vi como el la ayudaba a levantar ganándose un beso en la mejilla, ¿Cuánto más pensaba que podía aguantar? Se sentó en el sofá y me llamo con una mano para que me sentara a su lado.

- Vuelve a dormir o vete –le gruñí al tipo ese y solo se empezó a reír sentándose en la cama para mirarnos.

- Ni lo pienses muñequito, esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.

- ¿A quién le dices muñequito?

- No sabía que fueras idiota, ¿Quieres que te haga un dibujito para explicar a quien le digo muñequito?

- Mira pedazo de…

- Ya basta –nos detuvo Bella suspirando, me senté a su lado ignorando a ese tipo que me miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¿Qué hace él en tu habitación? –le pregunte ignorándolo yo también.

- Necesitábamos hablar, y no creo que tú seas el indicado para reprocharme nada –vi el dolor en sus ojos pero los celos impidieron que sintiera la culpa- ¿Por qué no te vas con esa mujer rubia? ¿O con la tal Jane? ¿O con cualquiera de tus otras amantes?

- Bella, no es lo que parece…

- Siempre dicen lo mismo –interrumpió ese imbécil, iba a golpearlo pero una mano en mi brazo me detuvo.

- Continua –me ordeno Bella.

- Ella me beso a mí, no he tocado a ninguna mujer desde que estoy contigo… Bella… ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar tanto de mí?

- Porque olías a ese perfume barato de mujer aquella vez que fuiste a buscar a Vanesa, el día en el que me insultaste y pensaste que tenía una relación con Jasper.

Me sorprendí cuando la escuche, no sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de que había estado con Jane…

- Tenía que desquitarme con algo y Jane fue lo único que pude encontrar –Vi el dolor y la rabia en sus ojos chocolate, era la primera vez que me dejaba ver de esa manera sus emociones y lo odie a él aún más por ser el causante de eso, porque antes de él no podía descubrir nada en esa mirada.

- ¿Por qué te llamo luego?

- Le gustó mucho lo que le hice –me encogí de hombros viendo el fuerte sonrojo causado por la ira que hacía que sus ojos brillaran peligrosamente.

- Oh por el amor al chocolate –se quejó Jacob- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan estúpido?

- ¿Y por eso volviste a verla? –pregunto Bella ignorándolo.

- Ella llego a mi oficina el día de mi cumpleaños, se quejó porque jamás la llame –recalque las últimas tres palabras- y me beso justo cuando tú y los niños llegaron… Corrí detrás de ti luego de aclararle que no quería nada con ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

**Flash back**

_Corrí todo lo que pude siguiendo el camino que minutos antes habían tomado los niños y Bella, tenía que aclararle, decirle que ella era la única en mi vida… Pero la imagen que vi me dejo paralizado._

_Bella estaba en medio de la calle, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro pálido, su cabello y el suelo lleno de sangre, pero lo que hizo que mi corazón doliera aún más era ver a Diego arrodillado junto a su madre, sus manitos y ropa llenas de sangre mientras intentaba hacerla despertar, Vanesa estaba a un lado llorando._

_- ¡Mami! ¡Mami! –decía una y otra vez Diego, me acerque e intente poner mi mano sobre Bella pero él no me dejo, me miro con odio acostándose sobre Bella, impidiéndome tocarla._

_- Tengo que ver como esta –le susurre pero al parecer no podía escucharme, intente acercarme de nuevo pero el niño me mordió la mano._

_- ¡No la toques! ¡Mami! ¡Mami tengo miedo! _

_Llame a una ambulancia y en minutos estuvieron allí, Carlisle también había venido y miraba fijamente la triste escena que hacia Diego, los paramédicos se acercaron a Bella pero al igual que como hizo conmigo no los dejo acercarse._

_- Edward, ayúdame a sostenerlo –murmuro Carlisle cuando se acercó a mí, asentí sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho mientras el alistaba una aguja con algo de somnífero para dormirlo._

_Nos acercamos y lo sujete con fuerza, sus gritos y sollozos eran desgarradores mientras los paramédicos se llevaban a Bella, Carlisle pudo inyectarlo y en minutos el niño callo dormido, Carlisle lo cargo y vi por primera vez una lagrima bajar por su mejilla, me acerque a Vanesa que seguía llorando en silencio y cuando intente tocarla se alejó de mí._

_- Es tu culpa –murmuro con rabia- mami se hizo daño por tu culpa y por la mía._

_Era la primera vez que escuchaba a mi Vanesa decirle a Bella mami, y era sumamente doloroso que mi razón para vivir me mirara de esa manera, me acerque a ella y la sostuve con fuerza contra mi pecho mientras me daba pequeños golpes, la abrace con fuerza mientras mi princesa desquitaba su rabia contra mí y supe que amaba a esa mujer que arriesgo la vida por mi pequeña, la amaba y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo._

**Fin Flash back**

Bella lloraba en silencio, le había contado lo que había pasado con Diego y con ella durante el accidente, sabía que debía saberlo por muy cruel que sonara.

- Mi bebe –murmuro y un sollozo escapo de su pecho- Un niño no debería ver esas cosas…

- No fue tu culpa Bella –tome su mano apretándola suavemente- no fue culpa de nadie.

- Fue culpa de quien te atropello –intervino el tipo ese revisando su celular, se bajó de la cama y se arrodillo frente a Bella- Atraparon a quien conducía el auto –Bella no contesto, seguía llorando mirando a la nada- ¿Bella? –nada que respondía- ¡Bella! -y para mi más absoluta estupefacción le dio una cachetada.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –le grite.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto Bella regresando a la realidad, estaba molesta y dolida, pero había reaccionado.

- Atraparon a quien te atropello –repitió con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién era? –pregunto más calmada.

- ¿Dime, conoces a una tal… Tanya Denali?

Bella y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, de todos ese era el último nombre que esperaba escuchar.

- Supongo que si la conoces –El tipo ese suspiro limpiando las lágrimas de Bella- fue muy temprano, mientras dormíamos, estaba abandonando el auto cuando la policía la encontró, lo único que dijo en su defensa era… que esperaba que hubieras muerto.

- Pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo? yo no le he hecho nada a ella –murmuro Bella.

- No lo sé cariño –se levantó y beso suavemente los labios de Bella, mi corazón se rompió al verlos, quería huir, quería golpearlo- debo irme, como tu representante legal debo buscar cada pequeña cosa de la cual pueda acusarla y hacer que esa bruja se pudra en la cárcel por atreverse a hacerte daño.

- Jacob… sobre lo que hablamos…

- No te preocupes, te llamare para ponernos de acuerdo.

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche.

- Gracias por estar conmigo pese a ser un idiota.

Mire absorto ese intercambio entre ellos, la absoluta desenvoltura, las sonrisas, las palabras, como si se complementaran… Él se fue dándome una última mirada y nos quedamos solo Bella y yo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo sacar de mi interior todo lo que sentía así que me acerque a ella y la bese, quería borrar de sus labios cualquier rastro de cualquier otro hombre, quería ser el único dueño de sus besos, la quería solo para mí.

* * *

**Ooookey, me dieron ganitas de llorar al imaginar la escena donde Diego llora por su mami, sinseramente, es muy triste.**

**Y oh gran milagro, Edward de nuevo celoso, y ¿quien iba a creerlo? esta realmente enamorado de Bella.**

**EEEnnn fin, proximamente veremos mas interaccion entre Jacob y Edward muahahaha**

**¿Que les parecio el cap? ¿Porque creen que Tanya atropello a Bella? ¿les gusto? Dejen un review n.n**

**Besos!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

**Gracias a Guest, Rocio16 Swan, Rosh bernal, janalez, nina, robcesionadatwilighter, Ale74, Robmy, Katty A Cruz, Isa28, lupita-jely-C, Mister Twihart, Jasmin Cullen, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Bella POV**

Me quede estática mientras sentía sus labios contra los míos, y aún más por el mar de sentimientos que tenía dentro de mí, cerré los ojos porque sus besos eran adictivos y me deje llevar, me aleje del dolor y de la confusión, y solo quedo ese sentimiento de plenitud que sentía cada vez que me besaba.

Se separó de mi mirándome intensamente y lo que vi en sus ojos hizo que mi corazón sangrara de dolor, lo supe, él no me había besado por amor o por cariño solamente por celos.

Me levante con mucho esfuerzo, mis costillas estaban resentidas, mis músculos no cooperaban pero aun así me pude poner en pie, lo mire detallando la perfección de su rostro y de sus ojos, me reproche de nuevo el haber caído por sus besos, y suspire resignada dándole la espalda.

- Estoy cansada Edward, tan cansada… -me acosté en la cama y sonreí un poco al oler el perfume de Jacob, recordé la forma en que quiso provocar a Edward y realmente había dado en el clavo, lo había puesto celoso.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –me pregunto suavemente, mire el techo respirando profundamente.

- No lo sé, -_ya no quiero sufrir más por tu culpa._

- ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ese tipo? –pregunto acercándose a la cama, suspire, ya se había tardado en preguntar eso.

- Es alguien que ocupa un lugar importante en mi corazón -¿Qué tan difícil seria seguir el juego que había comenzado Jacob? Podría divertirme de alguna manera y sobre todo entendería el porqué de sus absurdos celos. Vi de reojo como apretaba los dientes, definitivamente iba a cobrarme el dolor que me había causado desde que lo conocí.

…..

Hoy por fin, después de tres días encerrada en ese aburrido cuarto de hospital, escuchando las quejas de Rose, los celos de Edward, la diversión de Jacob y Alice que en este corto tiempo se habían hecho buenos amigos, pero sobre todo las disculpas de mis pequeños, porque Diego y Vanesa habían venido todos los días para abrazarme y pedirme disculpas, mis pobres pequeños.

En la puerta del hospital me esperaban todos, Carlisle en un intento de broma cruel me saco en silla de ruedas y no pude evitar recordar la vez que salí del mismo hospital de la misma manera, la única diferencia eran las personas que venían a buscarme, mire a Diego y vi en su rostro a mi querido Benjamín, y mire el cielo -que estaba de un tono naranja por el atardecer- pensando en él.

El camino a mi casa fue tranquilo y silencioso, Jacob tomaba mi mano suavemente y Diego dormía en mi regazo mientras yo acariciaba su cabello con mi mano libre, Alice conducía felizmente mientras tarareaba una canción que solo ella se sabía.

Llegamos a mi casa y me baje, Alice se fue con una sonrisa diciendo que necesitábamos descansar, Jacob me ayudo a abrir la puerta y a acostar a Diego en su cama, luego fuimos a la mía y nos acostamos uno junto al otro.

- ¿Sabes el motivo que llevo a Tanya a atropellarme? –le pregunte mirándolo de reojo.

- No, la muy zorra se ha mantenido callada… Lo único que dijo fue para saber si su Vanesa estaba bien.

- ¿Su Vanesa?

- No lo sé –se encogió de hombros- esta como una cabra la condenada bruja… Por cierto, y ahora que podemos hablar a solas, ¿Por qué celas a tu muñequito conmigo?

- ¿Por qué es divertido? –le respondí y escuche su risa.

- Oh se te han pegado mis malas influencias… Además debo admitir que se ve sexy cuando me mira como si deseara matarme, ya sabes, con todo eso de tenerlo contra mi toqueteándome al intentar golpearme y todo eso.

- ¡Jacob! –lo regañe riéndome a carcajadas- Consíguete tu propio muñequito.

- Lo sé, lo sé, intentare que no sea alguien de ojos negros ni verdes –suspiro triste- por cierto, me llego una invitación esta mañana así que quiero que me acompañes.

- ¿Qué? –me senté en la cama para mirarlo a los ojos, el solo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre de color hueso con su nombre y me lo paso.

_**Esta cordialmente invitado a la boda entre Sam Uley y Paul Lican…**_

Mire fijamente a Jacob pero él tenía los ojos cerrados, seguí leyendo la invitación y mi corazón se oprimió por él, aun mas después de leer lo que habían escrito detrás de la invitación.

_**Espero que asistas Jacob, y que seas mi padrino, ese sería el mejor regalo que podrías darme, y se que aprecias mucho mi felicidad por lo que estoy seguro que estarás alli.**_

_**Te quiero, Sam.**_

- ¡Que grandísimo hijo de…! –Me detuve al saber que mis palabras podrían hacerle daño a Jacob y lo abrace, sintiendo su pecho sacudirse por sus sollozos mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello y me abrazaba hasta dejarme sin aliento- Iremos, y te conseguirás a alguien que sea aún más sexy que ese tonto de Sam que no supo apreciarte.

- ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto Bella? Utilizar mi cariño para restregarme en la cara que tiene a otro, ¿Sabes cuantas veces quise que se casara conmigo? ¿Cuántos años dure pidiéndoselo? –gruño y me separe un poco para mirar sus ojos negros brillar furiosos- Me enfrente a la furia de mi padre por él, me aleje del recuerdo de mi madre por él, me aleje de ti por él y ¡así es como me lo paga!

- Jake –acaricie su rostro- tranquilízate, el sabia como te ibas a poner por eso la mando.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que el amor de mi vida se va a casar con otro? –murmuro.

- No lo sé Jake, solo sé que tienes que continuar, recuerda lo que le prometiste a tu madre.

- Ser feliz –murmuro limpiándose las lágrimas que se estaban secando en sus mejillas- lo intentare Bella, no será fácil, pero lo olvidare y que me condenen si no puedo, iré a su estúpida boda y le restregare en la cara todo lo que se perdió por andar con su nuevo novio soy-mas-inocente-que-los-teletubies.

- ¿novio soy-mas-inocente-que-los-teletubies? –le pregunte siguiendo el juego, el sonrió con esa sonrisa burlona suya que lo caracterizaba.

- Sipi, puedo apostar lo que sea a que se la pasan haciéndolo con las luces apagadas –no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas y abrazarlo, nos quedamos asi hasta que el sueño nos vencio.

Un grito me despertó, asustada me levante tan rápido como pude en dirección a la habitacion de Diego, al entrar lo vi con sus manitos en su rostro y temblando mientras lloraba, mi corazón se rompió en miles de fragmentos por el, me acerque y lo abrace con fuerza mientras lloraba contra mi, me acaricio el rostro y me beso.

- No me dejes solo jamas mami, no quiero estar solo, tu eres todo lo que tengo, no quiero que te vayas como papi, quiero que te quedes conmigo y que me cuides –hablaba tan rápido y con tanto sentimiento que no pude detener las lagrimas que caian por mis mejillas, el las toco con sus manitos y vi gracias a la luz que entraba sutilmente por la ventana su carita de terror, sus ojos agrandados por el miedo, sus lagrimas saliendo a raudales por sus ojos- no llores mami, no me gusta verte llorar, ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Yo te hice llorar? Perdoname mami.

- Shhh –lo atraje hacia mi para abrazarlo con fuerza- no tengo nada que perdonarte cariño, lloro porque fue mi culpa el que te sientas asi, lloro porque me duele que estes triste… Nada fue tu culpa amor mio, nada, tu eres mi razón para vivir, tu eres todo para mi.

- Edward puede reemplazarme –murmuro quedamente y no pude ocultar mi sorpresa al escucharlo pronunciar perfectamente su nombre, pero sobre todo el que dijera que podía reemplazarlo- los vi besándose, ¿Lo quieres mami?

- Si cariño, lo quiero –murmure, porque jamas podría mentirle a mi hijo y ambos lo sabíamos.

- ¿El podría reemplazarme? ¿Reemplazar a papi?

- Jamas podría reemplazarte mi vida, nadie jamas podrá hacerlo, y menos a Benjamín, ambos ocupan gran parte de mi corazón.

- ¿Te quedarías conmigo a dormir mami? Jake también estaba triste, tal vez también quiera dormir con nosotros –Murmuro después de unos minutos en silencio, su voz sonaba adormilada mientras se acurrucaba contra mi, nos cubri con las mantas hasta que se quedo dormido y llore un poco mas, ¿Cuándo habia crecido tanto mi bebe? ¿Cuándo se habia vuelto tan observador?

- Hare lo que sea para que vuelvas a ser el niño de antes –murmure contra su pelo mientras me quedaba dormida.

….

- ¡Hey Bella! –grito Jacob desde la puerta- ¡Tu muñequito vino a buscarte!

Negué con la cabeza mientras salía de la cocina limpiando mis manos, había pasado un mes desde que me atropello Tanya y aun no sabía el porqué, había llevado a Diego con un psicólogo y sus pesadillas habían desaparecido, Edward venia casi todos los días junto a Vanesa y nos la pasábamos hablando, habíamos decidido empezar desde cero, como si nada hubiera ocurrido desde un principio, claro está que acepte esa absurda idea después de que me mostrara el video de seguridad del edificio en el que trabaja donde salía que había sido Jane la que lo había besado, fue algo sumamente reconfortante el saber que no me había mentido pero aun había una especie de muro entre nosotros, algo que le impedía tener una relación completa conmigo y yo solamente le di tiempo, porque según Jacob "mi muñequito" tenía miedo de que le hiciera el mismo daño que le hizo Irina.

Al llegar a la sala vi a Edward, a Vanesa, a Diego y a Jacob con sus maletas en el suelo, Alice habia planeado aprovechar que los niños estaban de vacaciones para hacer una especie de campamento con todos incluidos, hay que destacar que nos amenazo con arrastrarnos si era posible y conociéndola eso era muy probable.

- Bueno, la comida ya está lista, solo necesito que me ayuden a llevarla al Jeep –les dije a Jacob y a Edward, ellos asintieron y empezaron a llevar las cosas al auto mientras los niños tomaban mis manos.

Cerré bien la puerta y me encamine al auto, Jacob y Edward iban en los asientos de adelante y los niños y yo detrás, intente no reírme al verlos mirarse mal el uno al otro, porque desde que Edward se enteró de que Jacob vivía conmigo se volvió sobreprotector e intenta dejarnos el menor tiempo posible a solas, aún no he querido decirle que Jake es gay porque el mismo me lo pidió, ambos tenemos cierta satisfacción al ver a Edward celoso.

Los bosques de Forks eran asombrosos, el verde predominando, los arboles altos, el clima un poco frio que era vigorizante, los lagos cristalinos, las flores silvestres meciéndose con el viento, todo era un majestuoso espectáculo de luces y colores. Llegamos a un claro en donde estaban algunas carpas ya montadas, estábamos a una hora de cualquier civilización salvo nosotros.

- ¡Ricitos de oro! –Chillo Jake agudamente haciéndome reír mientras bajaba del auto haciéndole ojitos a mi amigo- Hace taaanto que no te veía, ya me hacías falta.

Jasper se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba para ayudarme a bajar, Jake saludo de la misma manera a Emmett y este solo lo miro mal, creo el único hombre al que le caía bien Jake era a Carlisle. Me reí bajando junto con los niños hacia donde estaban Rose, con los gemelos jugando frente a ella, Alice y Esme, esta última ni siquiera me miro mientras le sonreía a sus nietos.

Después de arreglar toda la comida y las cosas hicimos un circulo junto a Alice, tenía un mal presentimiento al ver la amplia y alegre sonrisa de ella y creo que todos compartíamos ese sentimiento.

- ¡Bueno, estos serán los tres días más superhipermegarequeterecontrageniales que hayan vivido! –Chillo saltando, había hablado tan rápido y tan alto que aun mi cerebro estaba procesando sus palabras.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos? –pregunto Emmett con un tono asustado, la sonrisa alegre se volvió una divertida mientras nos miraba a todos.

- Haremos dos grupos, y diferentes competiciones, el que gane más puntos se llevara un trofeo de "el primer campamento de Alice" –y empezó a reírse sola, en ese punto estaba aterrada, mire a Jasper para pedirle con la mirada que calmara a su loca pero él se encogió de hombros, estaba claro, nadie podía calmar a Alice- primero que todo, los capitanes de los grupos serán los pequeños, ellos escogerán quien forma parte de cada grupo y por supuesto Carlisle se ha tomado la molestia de ser el juez en cada una de las competiciones.

Mire interrogante a Carlisle quien solo se encogió de hombros y movió los labios diciendo simplemente "Alice".

Los niños se reunieron, y luego con una sonrisa decidieron hacer un grupo de niñas y uno de niños, Alice estaba emocionada por esa decisión y luego saco lo que creo fue la cosa más terrorífica para el grupo de los hombres: Camisetas rosadas con un conejito dulce estampado en cada una de ellas. Alice les lanzo una mirada asesina haciendo que todos menos Jacob y Diego se pusieran las camisas, y al verlos no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas. Alice nos pasó a nosotras unas camisetas naranjas con un estampado de un ratoncito, pero ninguna se la puso, estábamos más ocupadas en reírnos de los chicos.

- ¡Ahora sí parecen unos lindos y dulces bomboncitos! –Empezó a decir Jacob entre carcajadas cayendo al suelo de la risa.

- ¡Cállate chucho! –gruño Edward sonrojado y me pareció tiernísimo verlo así.

- ¿Mami, de verdad tengo que ponerme esto? –me pregunto Diego con una mueca y Vanesa le hizo un puchero tan adorable que me derritió por completo.

- Pofis, porfis Diego, póntela ¿sí? –y Diego no tuvo más opción que aceptar, se puso la camisa rápidamente y me miro suplicante.

- Ahora tú también te la pondrás Jake – dijo Vanesa con una amplia sonrisa.

Jacob se encogió de hombros quitándose la camisa blanca que llevaba, mostrándonos sus perfectos y muy trabajados abdominales antes de ponerse la camisa, me miro con una sonrisa burlona como retándome a que hiciera lo mismo, y debo decir que Jacob Black sacaba mi lado competitivo, me olvide de quienes nos rodeaban y me quite la camisa azul que llevaba antes de ponerme la naranja, vi de reojo a Edward abrir los ojos como platos y tragar saliva, a las chicas sonreían divertidas, le giñe un ojo a Jacob y el levanto los pulgares en señal de que me quedaba bien la camisa.

Primero desayunamos algo, porque estos tres días serían muy, muy largos.

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la universidad me tiene super ocupada.**

**Se me ocurrio la idea del campamento porque quiero que Bella pase un ratito contenta, despues de todo he hecho sufrir mucho a la pobre jajajajaja**

**Que les parecio el cap? Les gusto? Quieren que añada algo mas? Dejen un review.**

**Besos!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

**Gacias a lupita-jely-C, jamin-cullen, isa28, Robmy, Ale74, janalez, Guest, Rocio16 Swan, emma, dany, Marisol, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**Respondiendo las preguntas de emma, actualizo cada tres dias si me es posible aunque se me complica con mis clases, no se realmente cuantos caps voy a hacer pero dire que pronto llegara el final, y pronto sabremos el porque de la actitud de Esme.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Edward POV**

Aun me sorprendía la capacidad de Alice para organizar las cosas, después de desayunar y de acomodarnos cada uno en su carpa -Alice y Jasper en una, Rose y Emmett en otra, Carlisle y Esme, Diego y Bella con los gemelos que por algún extraño motivo no se querían separar de ella, Jacob iba a estar solo lo que me alegraba considerablemente, y la ultima la compartíamos Vanesa y yo, aunque apostaba lo que fuera a que ella se iría junto con los demás niños-, fuimos a un campo que ella había organizado para un partido de beisbol, y aunque aborrecía con toda el alma esa horrible camisa rosada que llevaba puesta no pude más que sonreír al ver la alegría de mi pequeña.

- ¡Bien! –Chillo Alice emocionada- hicimos un pequeño acuerdo con Carlisle y las chicas empezamos a batear.

- Eso es trampa –protesto Emmett- ¡Papa no se vale!

- Soy imparcial hijo, lo sabes –se rio divertido Carlisle mientras caminaba hasta tener una imagen clara de todo el campo.

- De todas maneras, si ustedes pierden tal vez se lleven un premio de consolación –dijo Rose mirando sugestivamente a su esposo.

- Muy cierto, y ya que estamos en medio de la nada… -empezó a decir Alice guiñándole un ojo a Jasper.

- Vamos a perder –afirmo Jacob mirando la cara de bobos enamorados que tenían Emmett y Jasper, escuche la risa de Bella y la mire pero ella solo miraba a Jacob.

- ¿Ya dices que vas a perder? ¿Confías tan poco en tu equipo rosadito?

- Sé que los conejos son mejores que los ratones –se burló el sonriendo ampliamente- ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?

- ¿Qué quieres perder? –pregunto Bella rápidamente y vi ese brillo pícaro en su mirada, ese mismo que vi antes de que ella se quitara la camisa y me dejara ver su cremosa y blanca piel, moví la cabeza a los lados para quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza antes de que tuviera que correr y darme una ducha fría.

Jacob se acercó a ella y le susurro algo al oído, odiaba verlos tan cerca, la forma en que se complementaban, como si fueran parte del otro, odiaba su complicidad, odiaba su amistad, odiaba saber que dormían en la misma casa pero sobre todo odiaba el hecho de que mis celos me consumieran tanto y me llenaran de pensamientos dolorosos, sabía que Bella no era como Irina, y por eso hacia todo lo posible por confiar, pero aun así detestaba al chucho pulgoso que se la pasaba detrás de mi Bella.

Bella sonrió y tenía sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas mientras asentía, ambos se dieron la mano y luego Jacob empezó a aplaudir.

- Bien chicos, tenemos que ganarles, y si no me encargare de que sus chicas no los toquen en mucho tiempo.

La mirada de horror que tenían los chicos no tenía precio, en especial porque todos sabíamos que él podía ser capaz de influenciar a las chicas.

Nos repartimos por el campo, la primera en batear fue Carmen y Emmett le lanzo una bola fácil que bateo sorprendentemente con fuerza llegando hasta la primera base, la segunda fue Vanesa que miraba a su tío con una sonrisa triste haciendo pucheros mientras tomaba el bate débilmente.

- No se jugar esto, no entiendo porque tía Alice dijo que jugáramos esto, quiero que todo acabe ya, quiero jugar otra cosa –la voz tan triste que puso hizo que todos nos derritiéramos ante ella, Emmett lanzo una pelota tan débil que no me sorprendió que Vanesa la haya golpeado, me sentí un mal padre al escucharla pero mi remordimiento seso cuando ella completo la segunda carrera para las chicas y chocaba las manos de sus tías, comprendí que todo había sido un vil engaño, me sentí horrorizado y al mismo tiempo orgulloso de que mi hija pudiera hacer algo como eso.

La siguiente en batear fue Rose, ella se mordía los labios y se pasaba descaradamente las manos por el cuello distrayendo considerablemente a Emmett quien, embobado, dejo que su esposa llegara a primera base sin ningún esfuerzo.

Emmett fue reemplazado por Jasper, pero él fue fácilmente neutralizado por Alice quien se acercó a batear, ella movía los labios diciéndole algo que agradecí no entender pero vi a Jasper sudar y lanzarle una pelota con un poco de fuerza la cual pudo batear y Diego la tomo en el aire eliminando a su tía pero dejando que Rose llegara a tercera base.

Jacob decidió reemplazar a Jasper y le sonrió a Bella que iba a batear.

- ¿Quieres perdida humillante o eliminación rápida?

- Voy a patear tu trasero Jacob Black –sonrió ella.

Jacob lanzo la pelota con fuerza y Jasper la atrapo, Bella solo sonreía mientras Carlisle empezaba a contar los strikes, a la segunda Bella golpeo la bola con fuerza sorprendiéndonos a todos, corrí para intentar atraparla y cuando la encontré ella estaba en tercera base mientras Rose le daba otra carrera a las chicas.

Y así siguió por horas hasta que al final quedamos las chicas 21 y los chicos 18, las chicas celebraban mientras nosotros suspirábamos a su lado, los niños tenían los ceños fruncidos y me acerque a ellos.

- No se preocupen, podremos con ellas en el próximo juego.

- Mami no va a ser fácil –murmuro Eleazar antes de correr hacia donde su inseparable gemela.

- Ya que ganamos, y tenemos parte del día libre, ¿Quieren ir a nadar antes de hacer una fogata y contar historias de terror? –Pregunto Alice emocionada, los niños empezaron a saltar igual de emocionados.

- Si ella es así no quiero imaginar cómo serán sus hijos –murmuro Jacob mirando divertido como Jasper palidecía por la sola idea, desde que lo conoció había estado molestándolo con eso de ser padre, otra de las razones por las que mi amigo no lo soportaba.

Fuimos al campamento a ponernos nuestros trajes de baño, cerca del lugar de acampada había un rio que desembocaba en un lago con el agua completamente clara y limpia, al llegar me maraville por la hermosura de ese lugar y aún más al ver a Bella en ese lugar, se veía como un ángel, mi ángel.

Entre en el lago sintiendo el agua un poco fría y le estire mis brazos a Vanesa que estaba agarrada de la pierna de Bella.

- Vamos cariño, ven aquí.

Ella se acercó reticente y me sorprendió el no verla con su flotador, pero al ver que Diego no llevaba uno tampoco supe la respuesta a mi pregunta no pronunciada. Vanesa salto al agua y la atrape antes de ponerla en mi espalda y nadar un poco, escuchar su risa mientras íbamos de un lado al otro no tenía precio, era lo mejor que podía darme la vida.

Luego el lago se llenó de risas y juegos, los niños saltaban y nadaban mientras Emmett intentaba ahogar a todos los adultos, vi a Bella a la sombra de un árbol con Jacob a su lado, estaban hablando tan ensimismados el uno en el otro, la cabeza de ella descansando en el hombro de él, y los celos volvieron a atacarme.

- ¿Eso no te hace preguntarte quien es realmente Isabella Swan? –escuche una voz a mi lado y me gire para ver a Esme, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar con ese tono de molestia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ella siempre busco a alguien con dinero, su familia no era muy normal que digamos, su vida no es normal tampoco, cuando la miro junto con el chico Black me pregunto qué es lo que busca y cuando te veo con ella me pregunto lo mismo, ¿A que juega? ¿Te quiere a ti o lo quiere a él? Y si te quiere a ti ¿Por qué nadie sabe de su relación? Los vi durmiendo juntos, no es algo que unos niños pequeños deban ver, ¿eres consciente del daño que le puedes hacer a tu hija? ¿Imaginarla cera de alguien que…?

- Esme –la llamo Carlisle detrás de nosotros, su voz seria, regañándola- Vamos a dar un paseo.

- Claro –ella le sonrió con amor antes de salir del agua, Carlisle suspiro con cansancio como si llevara un gran peso encima.

- Olvida lo que Esme dijo, Bella es una buena chica, no creo que tenga ninguna mala intención.

Asentí mientras se iba pero era imposible, las palabras de Esme se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, y sin saberlo me acerque a Bella hasta que estuve frente a ella, la mire a los ojos y le extendí la mano en una clara invitación para que me acompañara, ella sonrió tomando mi mano.

- Jake cuida a mi hijo mientras volvemos –le dijo ella.

- Claro, ve con tu muñequito y hablaremos después –él se levantó y salto al agua mojando el cabello de Rose.

Tire suavemente de Bella para ponerla en pie antes de empezar a caminar adentrándonos en el bosque, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de los demás me gire enfrentándola, mirando su curiosidad plasmada en su rostro, camine hacia ella y la bese, porque estar tanto tiempo juntos y fingir que no éramos nada me dolía, porque quería besarla hasta que ambos perdiéramos la razón, porque quería ignorar las palabras de Esme, pero sobre todo porque adoraba besarla, porque el tenerla junto a mí era lo más cercano al paraíso.

Nos besamos hasta que se nos acabó el oxígeno y nos separamos solo un poco, abrí mis ojos perdiéndome en los suyos, notando el rubor de sus mejillas y sus manos jugueteando con mi cabello.

- ¿Y ese arrebato por qué fue? –me pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

- Quiero que les digas a todos lo nuestro, quiero que sepan que eres mía –acaricio su cintura y bajo mi rostro para empezar a besar su cuello.

- Edward –suspiro y sonreí contra su cuello- Esta bien, me parece una gran idea.

- Perfecto –mordisqueo suavemente su cuello hasta dejar una pequeña marca y levanto el rostro sonriendo- ¿Qué tal si se lo dices ahora?

- Bien, pero ¿Por qué la prisa justo cuando antes jamás lo habías mencionado si quiera?

- No lo sé, simplemente me pareció una gran idea –me encogí de hombros, ella asintió creyéndoselo y me acaricio la mejilla, vi de reojo algo blanco en su muñeca, algo que había notado muchas veces pero jamás creí importante pero las palabras de Esme seguían haciendo estragos en mi cerebro y quería descubrir cualquier cosa que Bella escondiera, con cuidado la tome mirando una línea desigual que era aún más blanca que su propia piel, Bella intento soltarse pero no se lo permití mientras tocaba esa marca, levante su otra mano y vi una muy parecida.

Abrí ampliamente los ojos al imaginar el porqué de esas cicatrices y solté sus manos, ella las acerco a su pecho como si las escondiera y me miro directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Bella, esas marcas…?

- No quiero hablar sobre eso Edward –toda la dulzura anterior había desaparecido, ella estaba seria y distante- es parte de mi pasado, será mejor que vayamos a hablar con los chicos a menos que te hayas retractado.

- No –le asegure- te quiero.

- Yo también –suspiro ella- vámonos antes de que nos busquen.

Caminamos de vuelta mientras yo intentaba encontrar cualquier otra posibilidad para que se haya hecho esas marcas, no quería aceptar que mi Bella se había intentado suicidar, no quería.

Cuando llegamos los chicos ya se iban a poner a buscarnos, pero cuando vieron las marcas en el cuello de Bella me miraron como si desearan asesinarme.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirnos? –pregunto Jasper cruzándose de brazos frente a mí.

- Si –respondió Bella por mí tomando mi mano- Edward es mi novio.

Sus rostros palidecieron antes de que los chicos se acercaran a mí y me llevaran lejos, para "una charla de hombre a hombre", mire el rostro de Bella y su sonrisa comprensiva mientras las chicas y Jacob la rodeaban.

* * *

**Creo que ya era hora de que Edward viera las cicatrices de Bella, y que se enteraran de su relacion.**

**Empiezan a aclararse algunas cosas y a complicarse otras muahahahaha**

**Que les parecio el cap? les gusto? dejen un review n.n**

**Besos!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Gracias a isa28, Sky angel, Robmy, janalez, jasmin-cullen, lupita-jely-C, Eidy Swan, , vane.-joaa, Alex, Ale74, Mystery Twihart, emma, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.  
**

**Ski angel si me dices en donde te enrredaste con gusto te ayudo a aclararlo y Alex claro que puedes seguir leyendo jajaja el resto de tus preguntas seran contestadas mas adelante, y Ale74 deja de intentar sacarme infomacion, sigue leyendo muahaha.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Bella POV**

- ¿Hace cuánto que sales con Edward? –me pregunto Alice con los ojos entrecerrados, Rose me miraba de la misma manera y Jacob solo se estaba aguatando las ganas de reír.

- Hace un tiempo.

- ¿Y porque no nos lo habías dicho? –fue el turno de Rose para preguntar, suspire, ¿Los chicos estarían tratando a Edward igual?

- No lo sé –me encogí de hombros.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué decirlo ahora? –Rose tenia los brazos cruzados, eso era una mala señal, quería golpearme.

- Porque Edward me lo pidió, saben cómo era antes y no quería presionarlo hasta que él se decidiera –Eso era parte de la verdad, la otra parte era que aún no podía aceptar que él se quedaría a mi lado y no iría detrás de ninguna otra mujer, pero eso no se los podía decir.

- ¡Cuñadita! –Chillo Alice abrazándome con fuerza, me reí al saber que ya tenía su aprobación y Rose me abrazo luego con una sonrisita.

- Ya sabía yo que era raro que Vanesa te llamara mami

- Y se ve que se la pasan bien –murmuro Jacob con una mueca divertida señalando mi cuello- mira la marca que te dejo.

Me sonroje profundamente, ¿Así que eso era lo que habían estado mirando Emm y Jazz? Se rieron de mi expresión y luego fuimos a preparar algo para almorzar, los niños jugaban con Carlisle y Esme, aunque ella me lanzaba miradas desaprobatorias, me mordí el labio haciendo una nota mental de matar a Edward por haberme dejado marcas.

Almorzamos tranquilamente y me fui con los niños a explorar los alrededores, teniendo la esperanza de poder encontrar a los chicos pero después de dos horas de caminata mi esperanza había muerto, regresamos al campamento cuando el cielo estaba teñido de naranja, me senté en un tronco que estaba frente a lo que sería más tarde una fogata mientras los niños les contaban a todos los pequeños animalitos que nos conseguimos por el camino.

Escuche un ruido detrás de mí y me iré lo suficiente para ver a Edward, Emmett y Jasper salir de entre los árboles, solo tenían puesto ese short que usaban de traje de baño y sus pechos estaban llenos de raspones y barro, tenían un poco de sangre en el rostro en especial Edward, y me levante alarmada al verlo acercarse a mí con un brazo sujetando su torso, me acerque a él para quitar unos pedazos de hierba que estaban pegados en su rostro y mire sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Estas bien? –su sonrisa fue muy pequeña, lo suficiente para que pudiera ver su labio partido.

- Muy bien ahora que te veo –se acercó y me dio un suave beso, tan tierno y dulce que me derritió el corazón.

- ¿Qué paso, cariño? –murmure tocando su pecho, viendo esas heridas que me demostraban que se había revolcado en el suelo, tocando suavemente el lugar que cubría con su mano.

- Defendí lo mío, dulzura - el cariño que sentía por el aumento al saber que se había enfrentado a esas dos bestias abusivas, me puse de puntitas para besarlo antes de girarme y mirar mal a Jasper y a Emmett que eran consolados por sus mujeres.

- ¿De verdad era necesario? ¡Miren como lo dejaron inconscientes estúpidos! –Quería golpearlos pero un chillido femenino me interrumpió.

- ¡Emmett! –Esme corrió para ver a su hijo, sonreí mirando lo que empezaba a ser un moretón en su mejilla y su labio partido, Edward les había dado su merecido por aprovechados- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- Ya mama –intento tranquilizarla Emmett buscando a Carlisle con la mirada- No es nada, simplemente estaba… jugando, sip jugando con Edward y Jasper y… ¡nos caímos por allí!, exactamente eso, nos caímos en un lugar con muchas piedras afiladas, fue como Ouch y todo eso y… y… -¿Quién iba a pensar que en todos estos años Emmett no había aprendido a mentir? Se veía tan nervioso mientras inventaba esa tonta excusa para su madre.

- ¡Carlisle! Revisa a mi bebé –me aguante las ganas de reír mientras veía a Carlisle acercarse a Emmett, Esme se alejó para dejar que su esposo revisara a su "bebé". Carlisle miro a su hijo por unos minutos y luego maliciosamente palmeo la mejilla amoratada.

- Esta bien, solo intenta no "jugar" muy rudo… bebé –no pude aguantar más y me reí a carcajadas junto con los demás ante el tono burlón que uso Carlisle para referirse al apelativo cariñoso de Esme.

Si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría en el suelo después de recibir una mirada asesina de Esme que entro en su tienda de campaña sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Los chicos se alejaron para lavarse el lodo en el lago y yo me sentí mal, porque quería curar las heridas que le habían hecho a Edward por mi culpa pero una mirada suya me dijo que era una mala idea, que el necesitaba parecer fuerte frente a los otros, y negué con la cabeza recordando que mi padre me dijo una vez que los hombres tenían más instintos animales que cerebro.

La noche llego y prendimos la fogata, sacamos los malvaviscos y el chocolate para calentarlos en ella mientras empezábamos a contar todo tipo de historias, los niños habían caído dormidos apenas tocaron el cómodo colchón inflable que estaba en mi tienda de campaña, Esme había dicho que estaba muy cansada para salir y Carlisle se había despedido después de contar una historia de miedo bastante explicita, ese hombre tenía un raro sentido del humor producto de sus años de médico, estaba cerca de volverse el próximo Dexter por lo que dijo Emmett.

Luego de un par de horas todos nos fuimos a dormir, pero extrañamente yo no tenía sueño, me quede mirando el techo de mi tienda de campaña hasta que no escuche ningún otro sonido y salí silenciosamente de la tienda de campaña, camine en dirección al lago y me senté mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado y la luna menguante, escuche unos pasos detrás de mí y luego unos cálidos brazos rodearme, olí su perfume masculino y me acurruque entre sus brazos para protegerme del frio.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? –me pregunto suavemente, su aliento golpeaba mi cuello y me hacía estremecer, sus brazos me soltaron mientras se acomodaba detrás de mí, me atrajo a su cuerpo y uso su chaqueta para abrigarnos a ambos.

- No podía dormir –confesé apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro- ¿Qué haces tú despierto tan tarde?

- Tampoco podía dormir –sentí sus labios dejar un beso en mi cuello.

- ¿Por qué te golpearon? –murmure sintiéndome a salvo entre sus brazos.

- Por tus marcas en el cuello –y se rio bajito, le di un codazo en el estómago al recordarlo- Ouch, y ¿eso porque fue?

- Por estúpido, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarme marcas?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

- Loco por ti –sentí como besaba mi cuello y suspire- vamos dulzura no te enojes, quería que supieran que eras mía, además te veías muy sexy con esos mordiscos en el cuello.

Negué con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco, ¡Hombres! Definitivamente eran unos animales a veces.

- ¿Qué paso en la tarde? –me giré solo un poco para mirar su barbilla con su barba de un día, a la luz de la luna sus ojos verdes resplandecían como la esmeralda, su piel se veía aún más blanca de lo que era, se veía etéreo.

- Me amenazaron con lo que me harían si te hacía daño, que ya habías sufrido mucho –sus brazos me apretaron mas contra su pecho y me tense, él se dio cuenta de eso- ¿Qué hay en tu pasado que no puedo saber? ¿Tiene algo que ver con las marcas en tus muñecas?

Me quede pensativa y levante mis manos para observar esas cicatrices que marcaban mi piel, ellas eran testigos de mi desesperación y mi dolor, de todos esos sentimientos autodestructivos que tuve a lo largo de mi vida.

- Yo… no estoy preparada para decírtelo –suspire alejándome de su cuerpo lo suficiente como para girarme y quedar arrodillada frente a él, vi la desilusión en sus ojos y acaricie su mejilla suavemente- te lo diré, lo prometo… es que… -cerré los ojos sintiendo el temor llenarme por completo- temo que si llego a decírtelo te alejes de mí.

- Confía en mí y dímelo

- No me hagas esto –murmure mirándolo intensamente a los ojos- no puedo, no por ahora… simplemente déjame disfrutar el tenerte a mi lado hasta que tenga la fuerza suficiente para decírtelo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, uno frente al otro, mirándonos a los ojos, y luego el suspiro.

- Esta bien, te daré el tiempo que necesites, pero quiero saberlo.

- Gracias –me acerque para besarlo y él se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo llevándome con él, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y lo abrace mientras el acariciaba mi espalda.

Nos quedamos allí mirando las estrellas, escuchaba el latido constante y fuerte de su corazón, el sonido de su respiración, y era el mejor sonido del mundo, me acurruque más a su lado mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, estaba cansada, mas cansada de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Duermes así junto al? –escuche un murmullo tan suave que creí haberlo imaginado, en una voz tan dulce y suave que me invitaban a escucharla por siempre.

- Solo contigo –murmure medio dormida.

- No me mientas los he visto –suspire con ganas de que cerrara su preciosa boca pero merecía que le diera una explicación sobre eso.

- Solo me siento como en casa entre tus brazos Edward, Jake simplemente es como el peluche que tenía cuando era niña, reconfortante y cómodo.

- ¿Lo quieres más que a mí? –suspire profundamente, ¿Por qué tenía que escoger este momento para las preguntas tontas?

- No –me acomode mejor entre sus brazos con los ojos cerrados- a ti te quiero con todo mi corazón.

- ¿Y a Benjamín?

- Cállate de una buena vez –le di un golpecito en el pecho, estúpido fastidioso con sus preguntas imposibles- tengo sueño, estoy cansada y no entiendo el porqué de tantas preguntas.

- Solo respóndeme por favor –esa nota de súplica en su voz acabo con toda mi molestia.

- Benjamín me salvo del dolor, y jamás lo voy a olvidar porque tengo un hijo con el –sentí sus músculos tensarse y me levante solo un poco para besarlo- tu eres el dueño de mi corazón Edward, pero Benjamín y Diego son los dueños de mi alma.

- Con eso me basta por ahora.

Se giró hasta quedar sobre mí y empezó a besarme, metí mis manos debajo de su camisa para acariciar la cálida piel de su espalda y estómago, el suspiro contra mis labios mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, sus besos eran embriagadores y adictivos, sus manos se llevaban todo rastro de frio, abrí los ojos y vi esos hermosos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban, me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos hasta que el beso nos dejó sin aliento, él se separó solo un poco para mirarme fijamente.

- No puedo ser un reemplazo Bella, no después de lo mucho que te quiero.

- Yo tampoco seré un reemplazo Edward, es imposible que lo sea –sonreí subiendo mis manos hasta llegar a su rostro y acariciar sus mejillas, sabía que al igual que yo el necesitaba saber lo que sentía y de alguna manera el saber que a pesar de todo tenía una faceta insegura me hacía quererlo aún más- Benjamín fue el amor de mi niñez, pero tú eres el amor de mi madurez, son cariños diferentes… Ahora levántate, quiero ir a dormir en serio y tengo la impresión de que harás muchas preguntas si seguimos aquí.

Su sonrisa fue tan amplia que creí que se romperían sus mejillas, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y para mi sorpresa me cargo estilo novia, me reí contra su cuello mientras me abrazaba a él, camino directamente a su tienda de campaña y supuse que no quería dejarme ir tan fácilmente, mientras entrabamos observe una pequeña luz encendida y me sentí triste, Esme no me soportaba y no sabía porque, yo la quería como si fuera mi madre igual que quería a Carlisle como si fuera mi padre, pero esa forma de tratarme me confundía y me lastimaba.

Entramos en la tienda de campaña y me acosté de nuevo junto a él, esa había decidido era la sensación más increíble del mundo porque me hacía olvidar cualquier cosa, y así escuchando su corazón y la suavidad de su voz, me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Lamento no haber publicado en todo este tiempo, estaba en exámenes finales y realmente no tuve ningún tiempecito libre, además mi muso de la inspiración decidió abandonarme y bueno, espero que les guste el cap, la verdad no estaba muy segura de que Bella se le declarara tan pronto pero bueno mi muso me torturo hasta que por fin lo escribí jajaja**

**Robmy me dijo que quería más tensión sexual entre estos dos, pero partiendo del punto en que no puedo publicar cosas muy hot xp lo haré lo mejor que pueda, ese beso en el bosque es un muy buen principio jajaja**

**Por cierto, estamos llegando casi al final, creo que serán unos siete u ocho caps mas pero no estoy segura, como dije anteriormente hay muchas más cosas que quiero agregar, y sip Ale74 soy mala muahahaha**

**Que les pareció? Les gusto? Que pasara entre Bella y Edward? Porque piensan que Esme y su SMP tienen algo contra Bella? Dejen un review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mia.**

**Gracias a lupita-jely-C, yasmin-cullen, zujeyane, obmy, Ale7, janalez, Melania, Guest, Emma, Mystery Twihart, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Bella POV**

Los tres días de campamento pasaron volando y entre risas, historias frente a una fogata, encontrar tesoros escondidos, jugar en el lago y dormir todos juntos mirando las estrellas, ambos equipos habíamos quedado empatados en el "Campamento de Alice" así que todos estaban felices. Los niños no habían querido separarse el día en que todos volvimos a la civilización –como le llamaba Jacob- así que todos harían una pijamada en la casa de Rose y Emmett, mientras tanto Jacob me había convencido de acompañarlo a un discoteca gay, si tan solo mis amigos supieran de sus gustos dejarían de tratarlo como si quisiera robarse a sus chicas.

Cada pareja se fue a su casa, Rose y Emmett se llevaron a los niños, Edward tenía que revisar unas cosas que tenía pendientes y nos dejó a Jacob y a mí en mi casa, mire por la ventana el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer, estos días habían sido maravillosos, eran como un sueño pero por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento, temía que todo esto terminara, era un miedo irracional e incontrolable que prefería ignorar, me repetía una y otra vez que nada iba a pasar, que todo estaría bien pero luego ese sentimiento volvía a molestarme de nuevo.

Jacob me distrajo con uno de sus comentarios divertidos cuando se dio cuenta de mi humor, me recordó las dos apuestas que habíamos hecho, le había prometido que el escogería mi ropa para ir al discoteca si ganaban los chicos el juego de encontrar tesoros y el me había prometido dejar que yo escogiera a su próxima cita si ganábamos el juego de beisbol, el miro su reloj y me empujo a mi habitación para que me bañara mientras el elegía algo "adecuado" entre mi ropa.

Salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, Jacob estaba acostado en mi cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y un pie sobre el otro, se veía muy cómodo y con una sonrisa divertida mientras señalaba con la barbilla un vestido negro que estaba junto a él, lo recordaba, era uno que él me había regalado hace un par de años en mi cumpleaños, jamás me lo había puesto y puse los ojos en blanco al ver que había encontrado la lencería a juego que también me había regalado.

- No pienso ponerme eso –le dije con firmeza mirándolo.

- Oh vamos Bella, ¡Me lo prometiste! –entrecerré los ojos ante el recuerdo y le di la espalda mientras me ponía esa estúpida ropa que debí haber tirado hace tiempo.

El sostén era negro de encaje sin tiras, las bragas a juego eran negras y también de encaje, eran sencillas pero gracias a Dios cubrían lo que debían cubrir cuando me las puse, mire mal a Jacob mientras me secaba el cabello.

- ¡Voy a escoger a alguien realmente feo para que sea tu cita! –lo amenace, pero el solo empezó a reírse- ¡Es enserio!

- Lo sé –y siguió con sus risas, puse mis manos en mi cintura mirándolo con ganas de asesinarlo- Ya, ya no me mires así, pero no sé porque te quejas, te vez bien.

- ¡Así no soy yo!

- ¡Deja de gritarme! Además podrás enseñárselas a tu muñequito –empezó a mover las cejas pícaramente y no pude evitar sonrojarme causando que el muy imbécil se riera de mí.

- No sé cómo te acepte esto en primer lugar –masculle señalando mi ropa interior- debería habértelas lanzado por la cara, o mejor aún, hacértelas comer.

- Si me gustaran las mujeres diría algo así como: "Claro nena, me las comería pero si las llevas puestas" –me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello mientras él se reía a carcajadas, me acerque a la cama y tome una almohada para empezar a golpearlo.

- ¡Pervertido! ¡Deja de ver películas raras heterosexuales! –sus carcajadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, tanto que al final se volvieron contagiosas y termine riéndome también.

- A propósito, yo conduciré hoy, ese auto tuyo está bien para los niños pero conmigo tendrás que ir con clase.

- No subiré en tu BMW señor abogado, ¡y mi auto no tiene nada malo! –le tire la almohada a la cabeza antes de caminar hacia el vestido y tomarlo, camine al espejo de cuerpo completo.

- No importa ya lo dije, así que… -Pero sus palabras murieron cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza hasta golpear la pared, Jacob y yo miramos a la vez quien había entrado tan precipitadamente.

Edward se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con las mejillas encendidas, se había bañado recientemente porque su cabello aún estaba un poco mojado y rizándose en las puntas, tenía puesta ropa limpia también, una camisa abotonada a la perfección y unos pantalones de vestir, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos verdes oscurecidos mientras me miraba fijamente, recordé que estaba casi desnuda y me cubrí con el vestido aunque no me cubría mucho que digamos.

- ¿No se supone que tenías que atender unos asuntos pendientes? –Pregunto Jacob con un tono travieso después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio.

Edward lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que se percataba de su presencia, su expresión de sorpresa y de shock fue en parte divertida mientras miraba de Jacob hacia mí, su miraba iba y venía una y otra vez de cada uno de nosotros hasta que apretó los puños.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –Gruño mirando con odio a Jacob, habíamos hablado durante el campamento sobre seguir torturando a Edward o si contarle sobre la sexualidad de Jake, al final y por decisión unánime habíamos quedado en jugar un poco más con él, era divertido verlo celoso y a una parte de mi le agradaba tanto el saber que podía provocar los celos de un hombre como Edward Masen que prefería seguir torturándolo.

- Pues como veras estaba disfrutando de la vista, y por si no lo sabes muñequito, yo vivo aquí. –Jacob Black no conocía el concepto de sutileza eso era seguro.

Edward mascullo un par de cosas antes de acercarse a mí, sus ojos desprendían fuego, puso una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi nuca antes de acercarme con fuerza a su cuerpo, me beso de una manera ruda y posesiva, la dulzura y el encanto se habían perdido, sentí que mis piernas temblaban y si no hubiera estado sujetándome juraría que caería al suelo, abrace su cintura mientras le devolvía el beso y él se separó, nos miramos a los ojos mientras jadeábamos buscando el tan preciado oxígeno, vi la satisfacción en su rostro y sonreí al saber que sus celos habían provocado ese beso.

- ¿Van a algún lado? –pregunto suavemente, su mano seguía en mi cintura acariciando mi piel expuesta y sentí como me sonrojaba, un escalofrío me recorrió por completo al sentir sus manos en mi piel, sabía lo que le costaba tratar de confiar en mí y se lo agradecía con todo mi corazón.

- Si, íbamos a tomar un par de copas.

- Esta bien –me dio un corto beso, solo un rose de labios que me dejo queriendo más- vine porque ya te extrañaba, y… y…

- ¿Paso algo? –le pregunte preocupada, eran muy pocas las veces en que Edward dudaba en hablar.

Edward apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y me miró fijamente.

- Alice está embarazada –murmuro enojado, Jacob se sentó en la cama mirándonos fijamente y luego empezó a reírse como un loco.

- ¿Grabaste la cara de ricitos de oro cuando se enteró verdad? –y siguió riéndose, las manos de Edward apretaron mi cintura mientras su rostro empezaba a sonrojase de furia.

- ¿Lo sabían?

- Si –le respondí, tome su rostro entre mis manos- Alice quería que todo fuera una sorpresa, nos prohibió decir algo sobre el asunto y nosotros respetamos su decisión.

- Pero…

- Déjalo Edward, ella ya es adulta y ama a Jasper, no tienes por qué enojarte. –Edward suspiro para tranquilizarse y asintió.

- Este bien es solo que… Es como mi hermanita y… yo… -me miro con una tímida sonrisa- te necesitaba para no ir y mata a Jasper.

- Sé que no lo harías –sonreí mirándolo- pero, ¿Qué paso con las cosas que tenías pendientes?

- Debo volver a casa y terminarlas.

- Aun así sigo viendo a tu novia casi desnuda –canturreo Jacob con ganas de seguir torturando a Edward, vi la duda nublar sus hermosos ojos verdes y me puse de puntitas para besarlo.

- Recuerda lo que te dije Edward, te amo y no voy a serte infiel… menos con este idiota sin remedio.

Edward asintió antes de apoyar su frente contra la mía, suspiro y su aliento golpeo mi rostro.

- Esta bien entonces me voy, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer… diviértete y cuídate mucho, dulzura –me beso de nuevo de esa manera arrolladora y posesiva.

- Cuídate mucho cariño, nos vemos –le respondí mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se giró y me recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos antes de irse.

- Parece que tu muñequito tenía ganas de jugar a la casita contigo cuando te vio así –murmuro Jacob divertido, puse los ojos en blanco intentando ignorarlo, ya me vengaría luego de él pensé mientras me ponía el vestido que en algún momento había dejado caer en el suelo.

Era un corsé que se ceñía por completo a mi cuerpo y terminaba en una falda que me llegaba hasta los muslos, era un vestido que remarcaba todas las curvas que me había dejado el embarazo, era simple y hermoso, perfecto.

Jacob me paso unos tacones negros y altos, pero lo suficiente como para que pudiera manejarlos, saco un collar de su madre que era largo y tenía el adorno de una flor hecha en plata, venia en conjunto con unos aretes largos y unas pulseras, me ayudo a peinarme dejándome el cabello suelo, el maquillaje fue sutil resaltando mis ojos y al final no podía creer que la mujer que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo era yo.

- Aunque no me agrado la idea en un principio… Gracias.

- No hay de que –me sonrió mientras se acercaba para besar mi mejilla- sabes que te quiero, y que eres una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida.

- No soy una cosa Jake –intente reírme y el me abrazo, sabia lo duro que era para el ver algo de su madre, ella al igual que Benjamín había muerto de cáncer y había sido un golpe muy duro para todos, pero en especial para Jacob Black, el chico para el cual su madre era como el aire que respiraba.

- Eres como ella –murmuro contra mi cuello- siempre haces cosas buenas por mí.

- Eres mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, y tú también haces muchas cosas buenas por mi… Ahora anda a arreglarte y vayamos a ese discoteca, necesitas bailar un poco para volver a ser tú mismo -Se separó de mi con una amplia sonrisa antes de ir a su habitación.

Tres horas más tarde habíamos llegado a Seattle, la discoteca gay de la ciudad estaba abarrotado de gente, la música resonaba por el lugar, Jacob estaciono su BMW negro y nos bajamos del auto, estaba muy guapo con sus jeans negros que caían por su cintura y una camisa negra que marcaba todos sus trabajados músculos, entramos directamente porque Jacob conocía al hombre de seguridad y eso me recordó a la fiesta a la que fui con los chicos.

El lugar era un poco iluminado, en especial la pista de baile en donde mujeres y hombres bailaban con sus parejas, debía admitir que desde que conocía a Jacob me encantaba acompañarlo, en estos lugares se conocía gente maravillosa que bailaba muy bien, gente a la que no le importaba ni el color de piel ni el gusto ni siquiera la ropa. Jacob se encontró con un amigo que conocía y me presento, sonreí antes de ir a la barra, un camarero con un pantalón de vestir y un chaleco me atendió, me sonrió y antes de que le pidiera algo me dio un sexo en la playa, dijo que era más de mi estilo.

Junto a mi había un hombre tomando una cerveza, se giró hacia mí y nuestros ojos se encontraron, sus ojos eran de un gris tormenta, su cabello era negro y caía sobre su rostro dándole una apariencia peligrosa, era alto y se veía intimidante vestido solo de negro, su camisa tenia los primeros botones sueltos dejando ver un pecho musculoso, tenía una sonrisa de lado que era entre divertida y socarrona, un rostro fuerte y unos labios que se veían muy suaves, cuando me reconoció su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Bella, no sabía que venias a este tipo de lugares.

- Ni yo –le sonreí de vuelta- ¿Qué haces aquí Embry?

- Pues más de lo mismo, beber un trago, bailar... ¿Viniste sola?

- No, vine con un amigo.

- Sé que esto te pone en una situación incómoda, pero no me gustaría tener que perder a un paciente como tú o como Diego solo por mis preferencias sexuales, ¿Lo entiendes?

Asentí sonrió con esa forma tan característica suya, haciendo iluminar su rostro.

- Bien, entonces dime, ¿Es guapo tu amigo?

- Muy guapo, y te caerá muy bien –vi una mano moverse en medio de la gente y sonreí al ver a Jacob que se acercaba a la barra, se detuvo cuando estaba cerca para mirar a Embry y Embry se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jacob, sonreí ampliamente mirándolos.

- Invocamos al diablo por hablar de él, Embry él es mi amigo Jacob Black, Jake él es el psicólogo de Diego Embry Call.

- Gusto en conocerte –Jacob extendió su mano para estrechar la de Embry, sonreí contra el borde de mi copa mientras ellos se veían directamente a los ojos y se sostenían de la mano más de lo estrictamente necesario.

- Te equivocas –Dijo Embry con una voz muy sexy- el gusto es completamente mío.

Se miraron un rato más y no pude evitar aclararme la garganta, ellos parpadearon mientras yo sonreía divertida cuando se percataron de que todavía estaba allí, había descubierto por fin la manera en que podría vengarme de Jacob por hacerle pasar ese momento de celos a Edward.

- ¿Ahora seré un mal tercio? –Jacob se rio poniendo su mano sobre mis hombros.

- No te preocupes, aunque si viene una de esas chicas a intentar coquetear contigo yo no diré nada y así iremos emparejados.

- ¿Y si voy a casa? –"y si me dejas salir de aquí para ir a ver a Edward" pensé pero no lo iba a decir.

- Oh no –hablo Embry- ustedes están aquí para divertirse, no creo que quieran arruinar su noche por alguien como yo, no quiero incomodar.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me terminaba mi copa, sonreí inocentemente mirando a Embry, me aguante las ganas de reír lo más que pude.

- ¿Estas soltero?

- ¡Bella! –me regaño Jacob pero Embry solo sonrió.

- Sí.

- Sé que ganas bastante dinero, ya que se cuánto cobras, así que ¿Te interesan los abogados? –Embry se rio entre dientes mientras Jacob se dejaba caer contra la barra.

- He creado a un monstruo –murmuro detrás de mí.

- En realidad los abogados son los más sexys si me lo preguntas, todos inteligentes y rudos –me guiño el ojo mientras empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Jacob.

- Bueno, entonces no nos arruinaras la noche en absoluto.

- Te odio –murmuro Jacob con un puchero.

- Yo sé que me amas.

- Vamos a buscar una mesa entonces –Propuso Embry.

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando, en ocasiones ellos dos iban a bailar, aprovechaba cuando Jacob se iba a buscar algunas bebidas para responder las preguntas de Embry, desde el principio me había caído muy bien y quería de todo corazón que esa atracción que ellos sentían se convirtiera en algo más para que mi amigo pudiera sacar de su corazón a ese despreciable Sam Uley.

* * *

**Aquí dejo otro cap, se que me deben querer asesinar por demorarme tanto tiempo pero de verdad que no me había quedado la oportunidad de publicar antes, he tenido algunos problemas personales y familiares que me han ocupado mucho tiempo y para felicidad de todas y mía debo decir que por fin salí a vacaciones así que poder publicar más seguido.**

**Ya conocimos al último personaje que necesitaba para completar la historia, y aclaro que Embry fue el que le ayudo a Diego a superar sus pesadillas después del accidente de Bella.**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap.? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué piensan sobre la pareja Jake/Embry? ¿Cuántas quieren una escena romántica entre Edward y Bella para el próximo cap? Dejen un review!**

**Besos!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Despues de mucho tiempo desaparecida vuelvo con otro cap, gracias a Ale74, janalez, lupita-jely-C, jasmin-cullen, Katty A Cruz, Robmy, sus reviews son muy importantes**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Bella POV**

Había pasado un mes desde que mis amigos se enteraron de mi relación con Edward y podía afirmar que estaba completa y locamente enamorada de él, de sus besos y sus abrazos, de sus palabras dulces, de su cariño incondicional para mi hijo y su hija, lo amaba más de lo que jamás había amado a nadie, amaba su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo en el me hacía amarlo.

Mire de nuevo por la ventana de mi habitación, la noche se acercaba rápidamente y yo no podía estar más nerviosa, Edward me había invitado a cenar en su casa, solos los dos, y parte de mi quería salir corriendo a esconderme… La otra parte quería correr hacia sus brazos y hacerlo mío, dejar que me tocara en la oscuridad de su habitación, lo deseaba con una pasión arrolladora.

Escuche un ruido detrás de mí y me gire para ver a Jacob entrar en mi habitación, su relación con Embry era excelente, había sido amor a primera vista, Embry pasaba casi todas las noches cenando en casa con nosotros, su personalidad encantadora lo hacía entrar en los corazones de la gente y no salir.

- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? –me pregunto Jacob sentándose en mi cama para mirarme.

- Voy a cenar a solas con Edward –murmure, sentí mis mejillas calentarse y maldije por eso.

- Vamos Bella, solo es una cena, un poco de vino tal vez y una noche loca entre tú y tu muñequito.

- Jake… -lo mire a los ojos suplicándole que se callara.

- Sé que quieres hacerlo Bella y que si él se atreve a obligarte jamás encontraran su cadáver –su comentario me hizo sonreír, camine hacia mi cama y me senté junto a él apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Es difícil Jacob, lo deseo, lo quiero… pero, ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo que el busca? ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto, si no le complace lo que haremos? ¿Qué pasa si me compara con sus otras experimentadas amantes? –todas las dudas que habían estado en mi mente desde que me invito a cenar salían de mi boca sin control- Tarde dos años en hacer el amor con Benjamín, porque el recuerdo de lo que me hizo Charlie siempre me atormentaba y aun ahora lo hace, lo intento superar pero siempre vuelve, todo vuelve una y otra vez, jamás lo podre olvidar, y lo detesto, quiero ser normal, quiero poder olvidar mi pasado.

- No te atormentes Bella –murmuro tiernamente Jacob acariciando mi cabello- no pienses en nada, solo en ti y en Edward, deja de pensar en el pasado y en el futuro, concéntrate en el ahora, ¿puedes hacerlo?

- Lo intentare –murmure- pero es difícil, ¿Qué pasara cuando deba decirle mi pasado? ¿Y si lo pierdo? No soportare perder de nuevo a alguien importante para mí.

Jacob me abrazo y beso la cima de mi cabeza, respire profundamente cuando sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, odiaba llorar, pero con Jacob no podía esconder mis lágrimas.

- Sé que lo aceptara, de la misma forma en que lo hemos hecho todos, no te preocupes más Bella, disfruta tu noche, olvida el pasado de los dos, sé que lo amas, lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que lo miras y veo lo mismo en los ojos de él, tranquilízate.

- Te quiero Jake, gracias.

- También te quiero Bella… Por cierto, ¿Dónde se quedara Diego?

- En casa de Rose –no puedo evitar reír pícaramente- La casa quedara sola para ti y para Embry, pero te suplico que no hagan cosas indecentes ni en mi habitación ni en la de Diego.

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? –me alejo de él un poco para ver su fingida cara de ofensa, arqueo una ceja mirándolo y el solo se ríe- lo sé, de todas maneras aún quedan muchos lugares disponibles en la casa… como la cocina.

- Eres imposible –murmuro golpeando su hombro mientras nos reímos.

Jacob sale de mi habitación para que me pueda cambiar, no sé de qué va la cena así que me pongo una vaporosa falda negra y una camisa blanca de manga larga que se ajusta a mis curvas, tacones negros solo unos pocos centímetros de altos y el collar de la madre de Jacob para la suerte.

A las 8 pm estoy en mi auto después de despedirme de Jacob y Embry, conduzco con cuidado hasta la casa de Edward, especialmente dado que mis manos temblaban ligeramente y temía estrellarme contra un árbol.

Estacione el auto frente a la puerta de entrada, apago el coche y me quedo unos segundos en la oscuridad respirando profundamente para relajarme, me recuerdo a mí misma la edad que tengo y que ya no soy una niña, reúno el valor suficiente para obligarme a salir del auto y caminar hasta la puerta, las luces se ven opacas desde afuera, llamo tímidamente a la puerta sintiendo mis manos sudadas y las paso por mi falda para limpiarlas en el momento en que Edward abre la puerta, levanto la mirada y lo miro fijamente.

Lleva un jean negro y una camisa del mismo color arremangada hasta el antebrazo, su cabello esta desordenado y sus ojos brillan intensamente, aun no puedo superar el mirarlo fijamente, es un hombre hermoso. Me sonríe y se mueve para dejarme pasar, sonrió pasando a su lado y cuando veo el interior de la casa siento como si fuera a desmayarme.

Todas las luces están apagadas, la habitación esta iluminada por diversas velas con olor a vainilla y canela, giro a mi alrededor disfrutando de la magia que forman esas diversas luces de colores, es como si estuviéramos en otro mundo, un mundo solo para los dos. Puedo escuchar el sonido bajo de la música, una sinfonía romántica y dulce que me ablanda el corazón.

- ¿Qué piensas? –Su suave voz me saco de mis pensamientos, mire el rostro de Edward, su sonrisa, la magia que hacían las velas en su rostro, se veía etéreo, irreal.

- En que esto es maravilloso –Le respondí sinceramente.

- Eres la única mujer por la que haría algo así.

Toma mis manos suavemente mientras se acerca a mí y me besa, sus labios son suaves y dulces al principio, siento sus manos en mi cintura acercándome mas a él, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos mientras el beso se va volviendo más apasionante ente nosotros, muerdo sus labios y escucho su grave gemido haciéndome sonreír, ese beso es todo lo que yo necesitaba para perder el miedo por completo, sus manos me levantan del suelo y rodeo su cintura con mis piernas sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo en mi piel, meto las manos entre nuestros cuerpos para desabotonar su camisa, necesitaba sentir su piel, nos alejamos un poco el uno del otro, lo suficiente para que ambos pudiéramos terminar de sacarnos las camisas y luego volvimos a besarnos, sentí algo suave en mi espalda y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba acostada en el enorme sofá de Edward con el sobre mí, nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos antes de volver a besarnos.

El termino de quitarme la ropa y vi en su rostro que le gustaba lo que veía, él se quitó la ropa y aprecie por completo lo hermoso que era, estire mi mano hacia el en una clara invitación y él se acercó a mí, cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo y me estremecí ante lo bien que se sentía, nos besamos por no sé cuánto tiempo, perdí el control de mi misma cuando sentí sus manos acariciar expertamente mi cuerpo y luego todo fue como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales, mágico, hermoso, inolvidable.

- ¿En qué piensas? –Me susurro Edward al oído, y sonreí porque era la segunda vez que me lo preguntaba en la noche.

Me lleve un poco de pollo a la boca, estábamos cenando en la mesa de la sala de estar, el tenia puesto solamente el pantalón y yo llevaba puesta su camisa que me quedaba un poco grande pero que olía maravillosamente a él.

Sentí su mano en la mía y lo mire, la sonrisa dulce en su rostro, sus ojos brillando en una ardiente invitación, su torso perfecto, ni muy musculoso ni muy escuálido, ahora entendía el porqué de la insistencia de esa tal Jane con volver a ver a Edward, era un amante exigente y dulce, increíblemente atento y sobre todo apasionado.

- Estaba pensando en que esto es maravilloso –le conteste con una sonrisa, escuche su risa y luego sentí su mano acariciar mis piernas.

- Te amo Bella –murmuro intensamente, sentí como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago al escuchar sus palabras.

- También te amo Edward.

- Yo… quería hacer esto bien, sé que es muy pronto, pero… ¿Te casarías conmigo? –abrí los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras, mi corazón se saltó un latido antes de empezar a latir rápidamente, Edward debió ver algo en mi expresión porque continuo, nervioso- no te estoy diciendo que nos casemos ahora, es decir, sé que tienes que pensarlo y todo eso… yo… solo quería que lo supieras, que no me interesa tu pasado ni nada porque ahora estás conmigo… yo… -empezó a pasarse una mano por el cabello- solo olvida lo que dije, ¿está bien?

Nos quedamos en silencio, bebí un poco de vino para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, Edward tenía una expresión nerviosa mientras miraba a todas partes menos a mí.

- Edward… -lo llame, acercándome a él hasta tocar su mejilla- ¿me estás diciendo que te casarías conmigo sin importar nada más? –el asintió lentamente.

- Me casaría contigo sin importar nada más, porque quiero que seas lo primero que vea cuando despierte y lo último que vea cuando me duerma, porque quiero escuchar tu voz y tu risa durante el resto de mi vida, porque te amo Isabella Swan y no puedo concebir una vida si no es contigo.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas por sus palabras, Edward me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo, y nos quedamos así, abrasados, siendo iluminados por la luz de las velas y con la declaración de amor más dulce.

- Acepto Edward –murmure contra su pecho- me casaría contigo una y mil veces.

Escuche su risa y sentí su pecho estremecerse, me levanto el rostro con sus manos y me beso, demostrándome un millón de sentimientos con ese simple gesto, luego se levantó y salió de la habitación dejándome allí, regreso minutos después con una cajita entre sus manos y yo lo mire sorprendida, el solo me sonrió tímidamente.

- Tenía esperanzas ¿sabes?

Me reí mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado y ponía la cajita en mis manos, nerviosa y emocionada la abrí lentamente para ver un hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón, era un anillo simple pero ambos sabíamos que si hubiera sido diferente jamás lo hubiera aceptado.

Edward tomo el anillo y lo puso lentamente en mi mano, luego lo beso y beso mi mano, sonreí por su gesto tierno, él se levantó y me tomo de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

- Ahora que lo pienso, no te he enseñado mi habitación como se debe ¿verdad? –me reí por su cara picara.

- ¿Qué pasa con las velas y la cena? –le pregunte para hacer un poco de tiempo, Edward solo se encogió de hombros.

- No incendiaremos nada y el resto de la cena está en el refrigerador.

Me tiro suavemente para subir las escaleras, y al llegar a su habitación me tumbo en la cama, su mirada prometía una noche llena de caricias, gemidos y besos.

**Que les parecio el cap? les gusto? no supe poner muy bien la escena de sexo entre Bella y Edward puesto que no es una historia rango M pero aun asi intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude ñ.ñ**

**se que algunas me querran asesinar asi que solamente dire que el siguiente cap es el que todas han esperado, por fin sabremos porque Esme es una zorra con Bella, lo publicare el lunes o el martes con seguridad.**

**gracias por su paciencia chicas las quiero**

**Besos!**


	23. Chapter 22

**los personaajes son de sthepanie meyer, la historia es mia**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítu****lo 22**

**Bella POV**

Abrí los ojos mirando un techo que no era el mismo que veía cada mañana, sentí un brazo en mi estómago y una pierna enredada con las mías, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mí y no pude más que sonreír de felicidad, gire el rostro para ver Edward dormido muy cerca de mí, se veía relajado, como un niño pequeño, el cabello le caía por la frente y sus labios estaban todavía rojos de las mordidas que le di y de nuestros besos, me sonroje por ello. Lleve una mano a su amado rostro y lo acaricie con la punta de mis dedos, quite el cabello de su frente y me acerque para besarlo, me beso en respuesta y sonreí contra sus labios, sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera impactante cuando giro para quedar sobre mí.

- Esta es una muy buena manera de despertarse –murmuro con una sonrisa, su voz estaba un poco ronca por el sueño sonando completamente sexy.

- Ya lo creo –le respondí, empezó a besarme el cuello y me reí empujándolo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto suspirando.

- Tenemos que ir a buscar a los niños a casa de Rose –Me hizo un puchero tan lindo que no pude evitar besarlo.- Vamos Edward, levántate.

- Quedémonos otro ratito en la cama –me suplico y me volví a reír negando con la cabeza.

- Vamos Edward, te hare el desayuno.

Edward se levantó de la cama con un suspiro y se fue en dirección a la ducha, me puse su camisa y fui hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Una hora después estábamos en su auto en dirección a mi casa, mientras desayunábamos habíamos quedado en pasar por ahí para poder cambiarme, la ropa que tenía puesta y que era la misma de ayer se me hacía incómoda para ir a buscar a mi pequeño.

Afuera solo está el auto de Jacob, Embry debió haber salido de la casa muy temprano. Edward detiene el coche y sale para abrir mi puerta, toma mi mano mientras caminamos hasta la entrada y saco las llaves de la cartera para abrir, cuando entramos se escuchan unos ruiditos raros en el piso de arriba.

- Quédate aquí –murmuro Edward en tono protector encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

- No Edward, espera… -pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Subí las escaleras detrás de él en dirección a la habitación de Jacob, Edward la abrió precipitadamente y lo que vimos lo dejó sin palabras: Jacob y Embry estaban sin camisa besándose, cuando escucharon el jadeo de Edward se separaron mirándonos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? –nos preguntó/regaño Jacob.

- Vine a cambiarme antes de ir a buscar a Diego, por cierto y aprovecho para presentarlos formalmente, Embry él es mi novio Edward Masen, Edward él es Embry Call el novio de Jacob y psicólogo de Diego.

- Mucho gusto, he escuchado mucho sobre ti –Dijo Embry con una sonrisa, Edward estaba estupefacto aun en la puerta, tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, me reí al ver su expresión pasmada mientras le daba un par de toquecitos a su mano para que reaccionara.

- ¡¿Era gay desde un principio y no se te ocurrió decírmelo?! –Grito Edward, Jacob y yo nos miramos un momento antes de mirarlo a él.

- Queríamos decírtelo pero… -murmure pasando una mano por mi cabello.

- Era divertido verte celoso –concluyo Jacob, Embry empezó a reírse y cuando Edward lo miro mal intento disfrazar sus carcajadas con un ataque de tos.

- Eso significa que ustedes dos nunca… -se atraganto antes de poder continuar, mi pobre Edward.

- Jamás pasamos de una sana relación entre amigos –le contesto Jacob sinceramente.

- Soy un idiota –murmuro Edward bajando la cabeza, me reí abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Ya lo sabía, pero aun así te quiero –me pongo de puntitas para besar su barbilla- bueno chicos, voy a bañarme y cambiarme… por cierto, ¿Por qué no está tu auto en la entrada Embry?

- Se me descompuso, vine en un taxi –me contesto, le sonreí y fui a mi habitación dejándolos solos.

- Aun no puedo creer que sea gay –murmuro Edward por décima vez mientras llegábamos a la casa de Rose y Emmett.

- Eso te pasa por desconfiado –murmure mientras detenía el auto, Rose salió cuando nos bajamos del auto.

- Hola chicos, si vienen a buscar a los niños tuve que dejarlos en casa de Esme, se me presento un problema en el restaurante y no pude cuidarlos.

Al escucharla sentí una opresión en el pecho, nos despedimos de Rose y fuimos a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, mientras nos acercábamos la opresión en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Llegamos a la casa y salí del auto corriendo, entre ya que la puerta siempre estaba abierta, Esme estaba en el salón limpiando un poco de polvo de las ventanas.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo Esme? –le pregunte, tenía que quitarme esta opresión en el pecho.

Esme me miro, su rostro mostrándome su completo desprecio, me dolía su mirada más de lo que podía imaginar.

- Esta en el lugar al que pertenece.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo deje con sus abuelos.

Su respuesta me helo la sangre, sentí que las rodillas me temblaban y me lleve una mano a la boca, no podía ser, no podía haberme hecho eso.

- ¿Por qué? –murmure, su mirada llena de odio me hizo estremecer por completo.

- Porque un niño tan dulce como el no merece tener a una madre como tú –me escupió con desprecio, la mire fijamente y ella solo rio, una risa tan carente de sentimientos que me asusto- ¿Crees que no sé qué eres la amante de mi esposo? ¿Qué él iba a verte a escondidas a donde sea que estuvieras viviendo? Lo sé todo, eres igual a tu madre, igual de zorra.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre! –Estalle gritándole- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que Carlisle te seria infiel? ¿Y conmigo?

- Tú lo sedujiste, por eso se iba a verte sin decirme nada.

- Pero no soy su amante, créeme Esme entre Carlisle y yo no hay nada más que una amistad, lo quiero como si fuera mi padre por Dios.

- No te creo –murmuro apretando los puños- eres igual a tu madre, siempre siendo la víctima, la que no rompe ni un plato, pero yo sé cómo eres en realidad, eres como ella. Siempre supe que se casó con Charlie solo por su dinero, y que lo estuvo engañando durante años, tu eres la bastarda que nació de ese engaño, la falta de cariño de René destruyo a Charlie, yo los conocía desde la secundaria ¿sabías? –Negué con la cabeza lentamente, intentando asimilar sus palabras- te sorprenderá saber también que fui yo quien le conto a Charlie del engaño de René el día en que Phil decidió asesinarla.

Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mi rostro, ¿Fue ella? No, no, no, no me repetía una y otra vez, ella, Esme, había sido la causante de las muertes de mis padres.

- Cómo pudiste –mi voz estaba rota, me dolía el corazón, me dolía saber que ella me había traicionado de esa manera.

- ¿Qué como pude? –Pregunto mirándome con asco- ¿Me lo pregunta la niñita que manipulaba a mi hijo y a los Hale para que hicieran lo que ella quería? ¿Crees que no se las veces en que Emmett se metió en una pelea solo por tu culpa? Eras una mala compañía para esos niños de buen corazón, tu, la basura del mundo, jamás podrías compararte con ellos, pero no pudiste aceptarlo, siempre quisiste cambiar la sangre que corría por tus venas, siempre haciendo que todo el mundo te prestara atención, que sintieran lastima de la pobre pobre Isabella… Creí que mi hijo estaba a salvo cuando se fue a la universidad, lejos de tus garras, pero no fue así, jamás lo dejaste ir –me miro con un gesto engreído- escuche una conversación entre Carlisle y Emmett unos días antes de tu graduación, tú los habías convencido para ir a donde ellos estaban, queras seguir manipulándolos y yo no podía dejar que eso pasara. –Camino por el salón distraídamente- Encontré a Charlie ese mismo día, se veía muy bien, estaba en una especie de casa de retiro para salir del asqueroso vicio al que fue sometido por culpa del engaño de tu madre, le conté que no eras su hija, que lo habías engañado al igual que lo hizo René, se puso furioso y se fue, sabía que te detendría pero al final clavaste las garras en el pobre Benjamín, lo manipulaste sabiendo que se iba a morir para obtener su dinero y luego chantajeaste a sus padres alejándolos de Diego, luego volviste cuando ya no tenías nada, volviste para manipular de nuevo a esos chicos, volviste y lo arruinaste todo, se suponía que Tanya seria quien se quedara con Edward, ella lo ama desde que lo vio por primera vez, pero también tuviste que intervenir en eso, lo tomaste para ti manipulando a la pequeña Vanesa, yo le conté a Tanya de tu absurda relación con el… eres lo peor que hay y no quería que tu mala influencia nos afectara de nuevo, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por salvar a los niños y a Emmett de ti.

Mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, todos los años de abusos y golpes inundaron mi mente, todo mi dolor al perder a mis padres, todo lo que sufrí el día de mi graduación, el atropello… Todo era su culpa. El odio que sentía por Charlie me llenó por completo, ese odio destructivo que había tratado de superar, todo iba dirigido a esa mujer que había acabado con la vida de una niña. Grite, grite de furia y de dolor mientras me lanzaba sobre ella para hacerle sentir una mínima parte de lo que sentí mientras crecía, vi el miedo en sus ojos, y luego unos brazos me rodearon deteniéndome, luche contra esos fuertes brazos, luche y luche pero no pude soltarme, al final solo pude llorar entre esos brazos, lloraba de impotencia, de dolor, de rabia, de tristeza y de amargura, llore como jamás lo había hecho, con el corazón hecho pedazos, con el dolor de saber que Charlie no fue el único culpable, que él también fue solo una víctima.

- Suelta a esa basura Carlisle –ordeno Esme, Carlisle me soltó reticente y me rodee con mis brazos para no terminar de desmoronarme.

- Tú la mataste –susurre mirando a Esme a los ojos- Tú la mataste.

- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto, asustada por mi voz llena de odio.

- Charlie mato a mi mama y a mi papa esa noche, y lo hizo parecer un acto de dos amantes, yo estaba ahí, yo vi a mi mama cubierta de sangre.

- Eso es mentira –murmuro Esme consternada, ofendida- al menos ten la vergüenza de respetar la memoria de Charlie.

- Tu eres la culpable de todo, tú me dejaste con ese monstruo para que me golpeara cada vez que me veía, tú me dejaste sin la persona que más amaba en mi vida, ¿Cómo pudiste Esme?

- No, yo…

- ¡Por tu culpa me violo Charlie! –Le grite con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Esme abrió los ojos, y empezó a negar- fue mi primera vez y me mato Esme, morí por dentro, me sentía tan sucia, tan terrible… Benjamín fue el único en escuchar mis gritos esa noche, el único que me salvo del mundo y de mi misma… -cerré los ojos con fuerza para que los recuerdos no se apoderaran de mí, me dolía tanto descubrir la verdad. Abrí los ojos cuando por fin pude mantener a raya los recuerdos- Tanya fue la que me atropello, fue ella la que intento matarme… Y ahora lo volviste a hacer, me quitaste a mi hijo Esme, mi razón para vivir, ¿estas satisfecha? –ella estaba en shock, y odiaba que escapara de esa manera, me acerque y la sacudí con fuerza- ¡¿Estas satisfecha?!

- Yo… yo… Es mentira, todo lo que me dices es mentira, Charlie no pudo… Tanya no pudo…

- ¡Lo hicieron! –Le di una bofetada- Yo no tenía la culpa de nada Esme, ¿Por qué te desquitaste conmigo? ¿Qué daño te hice?

Ella se quedó en absoluto silencio, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero no podía sentir nada por esa mujer que me miraba a los ojos.

- Te amé como si fueras mi madre Esme, en las noches soñaba que era tu hija, que ibas a arroparme antes de dormir, que me deseabas buenas noches y que estarías ahí cuando el monstruo volviera… pero tú eres ese monstruo, te odio Esme, no sabes cuánto te odio.

- Bella… -murmuro, me aleje de ella con asco, con repulsión.

- No me vuelvas a hablar, no quiero volver a verte jamás. –me gire a ver a Carlisle y las lágrimas que había intentado retener salieron sin control al ver la culpa y la vergüenza en sus ojos- ¿Tu lo sabias? -sentí que me rompía en pedazos cuando asintió lentamente.

- Es mi esposa –sollozo- Es mi esposa, Bella, y es la madre de mi hijo –estiro los brazos como si quisiera tocarme, me aleje de él y vi dolor en su mirada por mi rechazo- lo siento tanto, me entere cuando era demasiado tarde… No pude hacerle entender –me confeso en un susurro- su odio por tu madre era más fuerte que la razón, no pude hacerle comprender la verdad, siempre vio las cosas a su conveniencia… Yo también cargo con esa culpa Bella, porque ella es mi esposa y yo soy un cobarde que jamás te dijo nada… te amo como si fueras mi hija Bella, y me odio por todo lo que te hemos hecho, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

- Un disculpa no me va a sacar del infierno en el que viví Carlisle –le dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón- te amé como a un padre, confiaba en ti con mi vida… ¿Cómo pudiste? Y ahora me quitan a mi hijo… ¿Dónde está mi pequeño?

- Amun quería sacar del país a Diego –murmuro Esme- Estaban en su casa de Port Angeles cuando les lleve al niño.

El mundo bajo mis pies desapareció, con pánico, con miedo, me di la vuelta y corrí saliendo de esa casa, choque contra alguien y al levantar el rostro vi a Edward con lágrimas en sus ojos, me miraba con lastima y fue más de lo que pude soportar, lo empuje y corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas por el atajo que había entre mi casa y la de los Cullen, corrí porque esa era la única manera en que poda escapar del dolor, corrí para buscar a mi hijo porque era el único motivo que evitaba que me desmoronara en estos momentos.

**por fin! El no me habia dejado ingresar a mi cuenta desde hace dos semanas, dos semanas! escribi el cap para la fecha prometida pero no habia podido subirlo u.u**

**Que les parecio el cap? les gusto? se que es un poco complicado lo de el porque esme odia a Bella pero era simplemente porque odiaba a Rene por haberse casado con Charlie sin amarlo. dejen un review porfa, el proximo cap sera en tres dias, y si no le doy permiso a Robmy para asesinarme jajaja**

**Besos!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Los personajes son de Sthepanie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

**Gracias a Ale74, yasmin-cullen, caritofronasier, lupita-jely-C, stewpattz, SkyAngel, vanee.-joaa. Robmy, Melania, eydy, Nelva Robsten, bienvenidas las que se integran a la historia, el comentario de todas ustedes es muy importante para mi.**

**Debo admitir que me emocione muchísimo al saber que lloraron con el cap anterior jajajaja yasmin-cullen puedes hacer todas las peticiones que quieras para la historia, y no te preocupes, tendré en cuenta lo que me dijiste. Stewpattz no soy mala… pero me divierto de lo lindo dejándolas a ustedes con la duda jajajaja**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Bella POV**

Salí del bosque detrás de mi casa sin aliento, Jacob y Embry estaban despidiéndose en la puerta y al verme corrieron hacia mí, los ignore llegando a mi auto, saque las llaves del bolsillo de mis pantalones pero fue imposible abrir la puerta porque Jacob se paró frente a mí y me sujeto de los brazos.

- ¿Qué paso Bella? –la voz de Jacob estaba llena de preocupación mientras me miraba.

- Déjame Jacob –me intente soltar pero el solo me giro para que mi reflejo me devolviera la mirada en la ventana del coche.

- Mírate Isabella, ahora me dirás que diablos paso y ni creas que te dejare conducir en el estado en el que estas.

Me mire, tenía la cara manchada de tierra y lágrimas, baje la mirada a mis manos temblorosas viendo mis palmas con raspaduras, tierra y sangre de las veces que me había caído en el camino, mi pantalón tenia las rodillas rotas y llenas de tierra y sangre también, pero lo que más me impacto fue la mirada desesperada de mis ojos, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí que me rompía en pedazos.

- No puedo Jacob… -sentí que las lágrimas llenaban mis ojos de nuevo, mi pecho se oprimió de miedo y angustia mientras lo miraba suplicante- Llévame a Port Angeles Jacob, por lo que más quieras, ayúdame a buscar a mi hijo.

Jacob abrió los ojos sorprendidos pero reacciono rápidamente, me ayudo a subirme en la parte de atrás de mi coche y se subió a mi lado después de darle las llaves a Embry que se sentó en el asiento del piloto y puso el coche en marcha en el mismo instante en que un auto se detenía en frente a la casa, del auto salieron Edward y Emmett. Edward al vernos corrió hacia el auto, gritando mi nombre, pero no quería que me viera, no ahora.

- Sácame de aquí Embry, sácame de aquí ahora.

Jacob me miro interrogante mientras Embry aceleraba el coche perdiéndolos, no quería que Emmett sufriera al verme así por culpa de su madre y tampoco quería tener que enfrentar de nuevo la mirada de lastima de Edward, no por ahora, no mientras mi pequeño no estuviera entre mis brazos.

Jacob me abrazo mientras le contaba lo que había pasado, mientras lloraba y me derrumbaba entre sus brazos, Embry nos miraba por el espejo retrovisor y le agradecí que no dijera nada, que solo aumentara la velocidad.

Le di las instrucciones a Embry para llegar a la casa de Amun y Kebi, y al ver de nuevo esa casa la sensación de pánico se intensifico. Baje del coche sin esperar a que se detuviera por completo y llame a la puerta con fuerza, la golpee escuchando el sonido resonar por la casa y sentí a Jacob y Embry junto a mi sosteniéndome mientras la puerta se abría para dejar ver a un muy enojado Amun.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –mi voz salió rota aun cuando quería ser fuerte, sabía que era un desastre pero no me importaba que ellos me vieran así, no me importaba nada, solo quería abrazar a Diego.

Amun estrecho los ojos mirándonos con desdén.

- No tengo porque responderte, lárgate de aquí.

- Es mejor que le diga dónde está el niño señor, a no ser que quiera ir a la cárcel por secuestro de menores.

Mire de reojo a Jacob, estaba en su faceta de abogado, su postura fiera y decidida, implacable. Amun gruño maldiciones mirándonos con odio.

- El pequeño estúpido se escapó cuando tuvo oportunidad, no hemos podido encontrarlo.

Al escucharlo sentí que la fuerza me abandonaba, las rodillas no me sostuvieron por mucho más tiempo, no escuche lo que decían ni Jacob, ni Embry, ni Amun, solamente sentí el pánico llenarme por completo, caí de rodillas en el suelo sintiendo como si me hubieran quitado la vida, mi pequeño estaba perdido en algún lugar de esta enorme ciudad, lejos de su casa, solo.

Empecé a llorar, ahí, frente a Amun y Kebi que había salido en algún momento, llore de impotencia, de miedo, mientras unas manos me levantaban y me llevaban al auto.

- ¡Espera! –Grito Kebi, me gire para verla mientras se acercaba a nosotros- Tu de verdad lo querías –fue una afirmación, y cerré mi puño con fuerza antes de golpearla en el rostro haciéndola caer, la rabia y la impotencia, los sentimientos que tenía revueltos dentro de mí, todo lo exprese con ese solo gesto pero no sirvió de nada, aun sentía ese agujero en mi corazón que me hacía casi imposible respirar y pensar.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo quería! –Estalle mientras Amun venía a auxiliar a su esposa- fui la única que lo quiso realmente, tú en cambio lo abandonaste, zorra, mientras estaba enfermo, nunca contestaste sus llamadas, ni sus cartas, nada, lo abandonaste… No te quiero cerca de mi hijo, como tú misma lo dijiste, no es nada tuyo.

- Tenemos todo el derecho de tener a nuestro nieto con nosotros, tú no sabes quién soy, pagaras caro esta osadía pequeña bas… -Empezó a gruñir Amun mientras Kebi lloraba en silencio pero Jacob lo interrumpió.

- Secuestro de menores, daños físicos y psicológicos tanto a la madre como al hijo, negligencia, amenaza, abuso de poder… dígame Amun, ¿quiere seguir sumando cosas a la demanda que le haremos?

- Lárguense de aquí –Rugió conduciendo a su esposa a la casa.

Embry me sujeto para evitar que me callera, aun sentía las piernas débiles mientras intentaba llevarme al auto.

- Tengo que buscar a Diego –murmure, Jacob me lanzo una mirada de reproche.

- Iremos a casa, recuerda que Diego es un niño inteligente, tenemos que tener la mente clara en todo esto Bella.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, hazme caso, llamaremos a la policía para que nos ayuden a buscarlo.

- Jake tiene razón –Me dijo Embry con una sonrisa tranquila- cuentas con nosotros, vamos a tu casa y te das un baño, luego pensaremos en que hacer a partir de ahora.

Cerré los ojos antes de asentir, sabía que tenían razón en lo que decían, lo sabía pero también sabía que no podría estar tranquila hasta ver a Diego sano y a salvo.

Embry condujo de vuelta mientras Jacob me abrazaba, mire sus manos y su espalda, estaba relajado como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo fuera un mal sueño.

- ¿No te molesta? –le pregunte sin pensar, me miro interrogante por el espejo retrovisor- El que Jacob me abrace, que pase tanto tiempo conmigo… ¿No te molesta?

- ¿Debería molestarme? –me pregunto tranquilamente.

- No, pero…

- No tiene sentido –me aseguro- tú eres su familia, su amiga y confidente, ¿Quién soy yo para interferir en su relación? Tú eres importante para él, y él es importante para mí, así que no voy a hacer que los tres suframos innecesariamente solo por una tontería, se lo que Jake siente por mí y eso me da toda la seguridad que necesito.

- ¿Ya lo habían discutido? –le pregunte cuando Jacob solo sonrió.

- Si –me respondió Embry- el idiota me pregunto exactamente lo mismo.

Embry detuvo el auto y cuando le iba a preguntar por qué vi que estábamos frente a mi casa, su conversación me había hecho olvidar de en donde me encontraba y se los agradecí. Salimos del auto y me acompañaron mientras entrabamos, en la sala estaba Jasper, Alice, Edward y Emmett, supuse que Rose debió haberse quedado con los niños, cuando me vieron se pusieron de pie, sus rostros mostraban preocupación absoluta mientras me veían pero pase de largo yendo a mi habitación, necesitaba bañarme si quería buscar a Diego.

Salí y me cambie con lo primero que encontré antes de bajar las escaleras, Jacob tenía una taza de café recién hecho en sus manos y me lo paso, estaba cálido, lo podía notar por la humeante taza pero mis sentidos estaban aletargados.

- Ya les conté todo, o casi todo –me dijo en un susurro- Jasper se está encargando de la búsqueda en Port Angeles, agradezcamos que sea militar y tenga gente a bajo su mando.

Asentí caminando hacia la sala de estar en donde todos estaban hablando por teléfono, me senté en una silla para tomarme el café, estaba en estado de shock lo sabía y no quería desmoronarme, no cuando sabía que necesitaba la mente fría en estos momentos.

- ¡Bella! –Me grito Alice corriendo para abrazarme- Vamos a encontrarlo, ya lo veras.

- Lo sé Al –murmure sin animo, terminándome mi café, deje la taza a un lado poniéndome de pie.- ¿Jasper? ¿Tienes algún plan?

- Voy a reunirme con algunas tropas en quince minutos, recorreremos Port Angeles de punta a punta, no quedara ni un milímetro sin que lo revisemos –me aseguro.

- Voy contigo, moriré si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada.

- Lo sé –intento sonreírme pero sabía que él también estaba preocupado.

- Yo voy con ella –afirmo Jacob.

- Sé que todos van a decir eso y por eso los separare en grupos, Emmett ira conmigo, Alice con Edward y Jacob con Bella.

- Iré a buscar algunas fotos recientes de Diego –les dije girándome a la habitación.

Saque los álbumes de fotos del cajo del armario y acaricie con las manos temblorosas el amado rostro infantil que me devolvía la mirada, las fotos empezaron a ponerse borrosas mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, levante la mirada al techo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, rogando a Dios que cuidara a Diego, rogando para que estuviera bien, para que volviera a casa a salvo. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y al girarme vi a Edward con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

- Bella –murmuro.

- Ahora no Edward, por favor.

- En algún momento tendrás que hablar conmigo… ¿Por qué no ahora? –tomo mis manos y las apretó suavemente- lamento mucho lo que te paso, me hubiera gustado enterarme de otra manera… pero no pasa nada Bella, ¿recuerdas? No me importa tu pasado, solo me importas tú.

- Oh Edward –lo abrace con fuerza sintiendo sus cálidas manos en mi espalda.

- Ya paso Bella, ahora vamos a buscar a nuestro niño –me separe para mirar su rostro y vi una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Nuestro niño? –murmure sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas.

- Lo amo como si fuera mío Bella, lo encontraremos.

Me dio un suave beso antes de ayudarme a sacar las fotos y tomarme de la mano para bajar de nuevo las escaleras, escuchaba voces en el salón y cuando llegamos vi lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos.

- ¿Podemos ayudar en algo? Tal vez si…

- No necesito tu ayuda Esme –gruñí, ella se giró para mirarme con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- Bella, yo…

- Te dije que no te quería ver de nuevo, vete de mi casa ahora ¿o es que acaso no has hecho lo suficiente? –Veneno destilaba de mi voz, escuche el jadeo sorprendido de mis amigos pero no me importo, ella era la culpable de todo y la quería lo más lejos posible de mí.

- Esme esta arrepentida –Dijo una voz a mi espalda, me gire para ver a Carlisle con la mirada atormentada- Déjanos ayudarte, por favor.

- Deje que me ayudaras cuando curabas mis huesos rotos –le dije, vi de reojo como Esme se llevaba una mano a la boca para contener un grito- deje que me ayudaras cuando terminaba con cortes y raspaduras, deje que me ayudaras cuando quise escapar de todo, ¿Qué gane dejándote que me ayudaras? Nada, absolutamente nada, solo más dolor, ahora váyanse, tengo que ir a reparar el daño que hicieron. –me acerque a Esme con los dientes apretados mientras ella retrocedía un paso- Si algo le llega a pasar a Diego, te juro por la memoria de mi madre que te hace sentir el dolor que he sentido desde que tengo doce años por tu culpa.

Esme y Carlisle salieron con lágrimas en sus ojos, sentí el pecho de Edward contra mi espalda confortándome, vi los rostros de mis amigos mientras ellos me miraban fijamente.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas a mis padres? –me pregunto Emmett parándose frente a mí.

- No importa –le conteste mirándolo a los ojos- ahora lo único que importa es buscar a Diego.

Todos asintieron y subimos a los autos para dirigirnos a Port Angeles de nuevo, nos encontramos con un escuadrón completo de cuarenta hombres, todos vestidos con la ropa común de un militar, Jasper nos separó en grupos y con un mapa nos mostró el área determinada que debíamos recorrer, con una última orden de llamar por cualquier eventualidad todos nos alejamos.

Junto a Jacob recorrimos nuestra área correspondiente, preguntando a todo el que pasaba, llamando de casa en casa, recorriendo las calles enteras, buscando en los lugares en los que podría estar un niño y al final de la tarde me sentía como si hubieran pasado mil años, me sentía completa y absolutamente vacia, no había rastro de Diego por ningún lado. Todos me miraban con tristeza cuando nos reunimos de nuevo, no podía soportar esa mirada, Edward me tomo de la mano y con rapidez me llevo a mi casa, Jacob y Embry llegaron tiempo después y todos me ordenaron ir a dormir, me despedí de ellos en estado automático y me fui a mi habitación, cuando no escuche ningún ruido en la casa saque una chaqueta de mi armario y una pequeña chaqueta de Diego, afuera hacia frio.

Camine por la carretera durante horas apretando con fuerza la chaqueta de Diego contra mí, mire atentamente cada sombra con una linterna encontrando solo perros callejeros y animales nocturnos, recorrí cada carretera de las afueras de Port Angeles sintiendo el sol salir rápidamente, escuche el sonido de mi celular y conteste con rapidez esperando, rogando, que fueran buenas noticias.

- ¡¿Dónde carajos estas?! –me grito Jacob al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Me conoces tan poco como para creer que dormiría plácidamente mientras mi hijo está en algún lugar, con hambre y frio? –Escuche como maldecía elocuentemente- Estoy en Port Angeles, seguiré buscando un poco más, llámame si sabes alguna otra cosa.

Colgué guardando de nuevo mi celular, sentía el sol en mi espalda y me sentí aún más miserable cuando el astro rey se volvió a ocultar dejando paso a la noche, lloraba de pánico, pidiéndole a Dios una señal para encontrar a Diego, cerré los ojos al ver las luces de un coche darme de lleno mientras se detenía frente a mí, Edward salió del coche y me sujeto haciéndome entrar en el auto.

- ¿Se sabe algo nuevo? –le pregunte con algo de esperanza, el solo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? –me pregunto preocupado.

- No puedo probar bocado Edward, simplemente llévame a casa.

El no contesto, estuvimos en silencio lo que quedaba de trayecto y me ayudo a salir del coche, en la sala de mi casa todos me esperaban, se acercaron y me llenaron de preguntas que no hice el esfuerzo de escuchar, solamente escuche el sonido de mi celular por milésima vez en el día y de nuevo rogué para que fuera información de mi hijo.

- Aló –murmure sin ánimos.

- Ahora solo cállate y escucha, no debes decirle a nadie de esta conversación o tu mocoso será el que pague las consecuencias –me congele en mi lugar escuchando esa voz femenina, conocía esa voz, la había escuchado muchas veces- cuando todos estén dormidos quiero que te adentres en el bosque, al oeste hasta que encuentres una cabaña, encuéntrate conmigo allí y te devolveré a el niño.

- Esta bien –murmure.

- No le digas a nadie, recuérdalo… y dale un beso a Vanesa de parte de su tía Tanya –escuche su risa antes de que colgara el teléfono.

* * *

**Apuesto a que nadie se esperaba este final! Se que me van a regañar por hacer sufrir mas a Bella pero es que el tema con Tanya habia quedado inconcluso *hago un puchero* no me asesinen que luego se quedan sin historia xp**

**Que les parecio el cap? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Quieren patear a Esme? Dejen un review!**

**Besos!**


	25. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Bella POV

- ¿Quién era? –me pregunto Alice, negué con la cabeza despejando mis pensamientos, tenía que actuar rápido y luego pensar.

- Era Mike, se acaba de enterar y quería decirme que estaría para cualquier cosa que necesitara -¿Esa voz sin emoción era mía? Ellos asintieron aceptando mi respuesta, mire el reloj de la pared, apenas eran las once de la noche.

Todos habían decidido quedarse a dormir esa noche en mi casa, y para asegurarse de que no saliera de nuevo Edward se acostó en la cama conmigo, lo abrace necesitando su fuerza, el calor de su piel, el olor de su perfume.

¿Qué quería Tanya de todo esto? Sabía que estaba enamorada de Edward por lo que me había dicho Esme… Esme… ¿Cómo alguien puede ser capaz de causar tanto dolor sin siquiera darse cuenta?

- Fue un error volver –murmure contra el pecho de Edward, el acariciaba mi cabello suavemente como si temiera que me rompiera, y estaba segura de que me rompería en cualquier momento de nuevo.

- Si no hubieras vuelto no te hubiera conocido –murmuro contra mi cabello.

- Siempre odie a Charlie –le confesé sintiendo como se tensaba al escuchar su nombre- Y a mis padres, por ser tan estúpidos, si mi madre hubiera sido más firme se hubiera casado con el hombre que amaba, si mi padre hubiera sido más decidido se habría escapado con la mujer de su vida, si Charlie hubiera aceptado que su amor no era correspondido habría encontrado a alguien que lo amara de verdad…

- Los hubiera no existen Bella.

- Lo sé, pero no entiendo porque tuve que sufrir por culpa de ellos.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo Bella, pero a veces es mejor olvidar…

- ¿Edward? –Me levante un poco para mirarlo- te amo.

- También te amo –murmuro con una sonrisa antes de besarme- Duerme Bella.

Cerré los ojos y acompase mi respiración fingiendo estar dormida, varios minutos después sentí la respiración acompasada de Edward bajo mi oído, me quede allí solo un poco más, antes de levantarme con mucho cuidado. Adoraba ver a Edward dormir, se veía tan relajado, tan etéreo y perfecto como un cuadro de Miguel Ángel, escuche atentamente y suspire cuando no escuche nada, saque de mi escritorio un trozo de papel y un lápiz y escribí "Para siempre", deje aquel papel encima de mi almohada sabiendo que él lo encontraría al despertar, no sabía lo que quería Tanya conmigo, solo sabía que haría cualquier cosa por que Diego estuviera a salvo.

Baje las escaleras con mis zapatos en la mano para evitar hacer ruido, Alice, Jasper y Emmett dormían en la sala, les di una corta mirada a ellos antes de mirar el reloj, 3:35 am.

Salí de la casa y me puse los zapatos, agradecía haber nacido con una buena orientación y empecé a caminar hacia el lugar acordado atravesando los árboles, camine mientras el sol subía lentamente al suelo, corrí con la necesidad de saber cómo estaba Diego, corrí porque era lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos.

Pude ver a lo lejos una cabaña abandonada, las ventanas estaban tapadas con trozos de madera, el techo lleno de moho, enredaderas y pasto silvestre crecían entre las tablas del suelo, subí las pocas escaleras que daban al porche escuchando el crujir de las tablas y abrí la puerta que chirrió en protesta, entre viendo la oscuridad casi absoluta del pequeño cuarto salvo por unas lámparas de gas que estaban en el suelo.

El corazón se me detuvo al ver lo que iluminaban las lámparas: Diego estaba sentado en una silla de madera, sus pies atados al igual que sus manos, su boca cubierta por un pedazo de tela, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Nos miramos y llore mientras corría hacia el gritando su nombre, escuche su grito ahogado por la tela mientras lloraba también, caí de rodillas frente a él desamarrándolo y cuando le quite la tela de la boca salto a mis brazos abrazándome con fuerza.

- ¡Mami! –su grito resonó por la cabaña, sentí sus sollozos contra mi cuerpo, sus manitas aferrándose con fuerza a mi ropa, temblaba incontrolablemente y yo solo podía pasar mis manos por su cuerpo, verificando que estaba bien, que estaba entero y a mi lado.

- Mi vida, oh mi tesoro –murmure aferrándome a su cuerpecito, agradecí a Dios que estuviera bien, que lo hubiera cuidado cuando yo no podía.

Escuchamos el crujir de las escaleras y Diego se tensó entre mis brazos, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una figura femenina entrar en la habitación, puse a Diego detrás de mí enfrentando a esa figura, Tanya abrió un par de ventanas dejando que la luz del día entrara a raudales en el interior de la cabaña y se giró para mirarnos, traía un arma en su mano y una mirada enloquecida en sus azules ojos.

- Bienvenida Bella, es un placer que hayas aceptado reunirte conmigo –su sonrisa era amplia mientras caminaba frente a nosotros despreocupadamente.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros Tanya? –le pregunte, manteniendo tranquila mi voz.

- Quiero que dejes a mi Edward –dijo, un tic empezó a formarse en su ceja y ella solo lo ignoro- me deshice de mi hermana y ahora me desharé de ti, ¿Qué ve el en ustedes? ¡¿Qué?! –grito enloquecida.

- No lo sé…

- ¡Claro que lo sabes! Eres igual a ella, siempre la niña buena, siempre la niña correcta la que todos querían… ¡Yo lo conocí primero! ¡Yo me enamore primero! ¡Y él se enamoró de mí! –apunto el arma hacia mí, Diego lloraba de miedo y se sujetaba a mis piernas mientras yo me ponía frente a él, escondiéndolo con mi cuerpo- Tú me lo quitaste y te apartare del camino para que él se quede solo conmigo.

- Deja que el niño se vaya Tanya, y podrás hacer lo que quieras.

- Mami… -murmuro Diego con pánico.

- Shh cariño –intente tranquilizarlo sin dejar de mirar a Tanya- te lo suplico, déjalo ir.

- ¿La orgullosa Isabella Swan me está rogando? –Murmuro Tanya divertida- Arrodíllate y suplícamelo de verdad.

Me arrodille sin importarme nada más, y puse mis manos frente a mí.

- Te lo imploro, déjalo ir, por favor, por favor.

Escuche su risa estruendosa, su cara antes hermosa ahora deformada por la locura, sus ojos que daban vueltas sin parar, sus manos temblorosas sujetando el arma.

- Diego –susurre lo más bajito que pude mientras Tanya reía- ve a un rincón, escóndete ahora.

- Pero…

- Hazlo Diego, ahora –el niño se escondió en las sombras aun tembloroso.

Tanya aun reía frenéticamente cuando salte sobre ella, golpee su estómago con un puño antes de intentar quitarle el arma pero ella me golpeo también. Rodamos una sobre la otra, el arma había ido a parar lejos de nosotras, la golpee con fuerza esperando, ansiando dejarla inconsciente para poder escapar, ella me golpeaba también con fuerza estirándose por el arma, tenía la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo, dándome fuerzas, pero no servía de nada el no haber dormido ni comido durante casi tres días, el agotamiento físico me paso factura y con un certero golpe en la cabeza ella recupero el arma. Su labio sangraba, su ropa estaba arrugada y sus ojos más enloquecidos que nunca.

- Te voy a matar, perra, te voy a matar –gruño con odio apuntándome con el arma, la mire fijamente y apreté los puños al saber que si ella cumplía su amenaza Diego vería lo mismo que vi yo aquel día en que mi vida cambio: a mi madre cubierta de sangre.

Escuche un grito y me gire para ver a Diego patear la pierna de Tanya, ella rugió de furia y cuando lo iba a golpear me levante del suelo corriendo hacia él y lo abrace alejándolo. Diego lloraba y yo solo lo abrace, mientras Tanya nos apuntaba con el arma y solo un pensamiento me vino a la mente. _Benjamín te he fallado._

Se escuchó un disparo, un grito y luego todo estaba en un enfermizo silencio…

**Que habrá pasado?! Muahahahaha que piensan que pasó chicas? **

**Hice sufrir a Bella y a Diego un poquito más, lo siento mucho pero era necesario.**

**Que les pareció el cap? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Dejen un reviiew!**

**Por cierto, creo que publicare tres caps mas de esta historia, asi que ya pronto sabremos como terminara n.n**

**Besos!**


End file.
